My Sweet Demon
by Rynui Uchiha
Summary: Por causa de uma pessoa, a menina doce morreu. Por causa de uma pessoa ela ganhou tudo o que mais amava. Dizem que não importa o distância o amor não acaba, e quando uma guerra antiga e mágoas que duram gerações estão em jogo, será que ele continua vivo?
1. Prólogo

Esta estória é sobre uma garota que tinha tudo, era a filha perfeita, a amiga ideal, um ótima pessoa, herdeira da grande empresa de moda. Muito tímida e insegura, mudou a ver o namorado com a susposta melhor amiga. E agora?

Por conta da depressão foi forçada a se mudar para um colégio interno em Los Angeles, onde o inferno e o céu começam.

Uma garota dark, que gosta e de filmes de terror, gosta de clássicos da literatura, uma garota tímida e delicada, com uma máscara de arrogância, escondendo seus verdadeiros sentimentos com medo de ser rejeitada.

O que aconteceria se no colégio os alunos mais antigos de lá fossem responsáveis pelos novatos? E se ele fosse frio e arrogante? E se tivesse um interesse na única garota do mundo que não lhe caía aos pés?

Com um segredo terrível o jovem herdeiro de uma grande furtuna das empresas automobilísticas, irá introduzir uma garota totalmente _sport _e rebelde no mundo das beldades e das trevas. O que ele não sabia era que ela mesma já havia o feito.

Aviso: Gente, primeiro o nosso amado Naruto não me pertence. Segundo, a fic tem certa inspiração na fic da The Sadistics, Tal do Amor, então há sim alguns pontos parecidos, mas já falei com ela.

Legendas:

"_Lembranças"_

"**Pensamentos"**

Ligações ou vozes de pessoas que estão a se comunicar de outro modo.

OBS: todos os nomes aqui citados, com exceção dos do Naruto, são vindos de minha imaginação, não tenho qualquer intenção de ofender alguém com qualquer nome ou expressão aqui usadas. Qualquer semelhança é pura coincidência, mas alguns nomes, são misturas de nomes de personagens de outros animes.

Prólogo:

"_- Três! Dois! Um! – gritaram as vozes em coro, a linda e delicada Hinata pegou fôlego e assoprou as velas assim que deu meia-noite do dia 31de dezembro, seu aniversário de 15 anos._

_-Hinata! – gritou alguém. – Faça pedido de aniversário!_

_A garota fechou os olhos e desejou: __**`Queria ter um pouco de mais emoção na miha vida!`**__"_

...o**O**o...

Hyuuga Hinata, a herdeira da rede de empresas de moda _Golden Venus. _Dona de belos orbes perolados, um longo, grosso e sedoso cabelo negro-azulado que lhe caía até a metade das costas. Um beleza rara e exótica, sempre muito tímida e insegura.

Ela se encontrava em seu quarto suspirando alegre por naquele ano ter pedido na virada do ano um pouco mais de emoção em sua vida. Era muito feliz com seu namorado, sua melhor amiga, e seus parentes.

Sua vida era perfeita, apesar de ter sofrido com a morte dos pais num acidente de carro, já fazia cinco anos. Ela fora quem cuidou da irmã mais nova, até que seu tio, Hizashi, conseguiu a guarda de ambas há três anos.

Uma pessoa alegre risonha, sempre muita carinhoso e atencioso, esse era seu tio. Este era viúvo, e não pretendia se casar lá tão rápido. Tinha um filho chama Neji. Um garoto muito frio e calculista, mas com sua família ela dava o prazer de dar-lhes lindos sorrisos quando era necessário. A irmãzinha era uma verdadeira peste, com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados, sendo baixinha, se parecia com um projeto de elfo travesso.

Sua vida era perfeita. Ela estava muito feliz, por enquanto...

...o**O**o...

No dia seguinte ela quis fazer uma surpresa de nove meses de namoro para Blake, seu namorado. Ele havia dado cópias das chaves da porta de seu apartamento para ela.

De fininho, ela entrou no local, suspirando aliaviada ao constatar que a cozinha e os corredores estavam livres. Dirigiu-se até a cozinha, onde começou a preparar o desjejum. _Waffles_, _bacon_, um copo de leite com café sem adoçante e um copo de suco de laranja.

Colocou tudo pronto sobre um bandeja de prata que havia num armário. Um prato enfeitado com grandes letras numa caligrafia elegante: _B&H_.

Ao chegar perto do quarto ouviu _duas_ respirações profundas e cansadas. Balançou a cabeça imaginanando que era apenas sua imaginação. Quando abriu a porta adentrou no recinto e olhou para a enorme cama de casal, soltou um grande grito agudo de horror puro.

Na cama estavam dois corpos, um de um homem, moreno, de pele dourada, e que por experiência, a garota sabia que tinha olhos azuis elétricos. O da mulher estava enroscado de maneira obsena, os cabelos loiros e a corrente da "amizade" em seu pescoço delatavam a traidora antes de sequer ver a face da mesma.

O casal que se encontrava na cama pulou com o susto. Levou meio segundo para Blake e Catrina, seus supostos namorado e melhor amiga, perceberem que haviam sido pegos.

A dona dos orbes perolados olhou-os com desprezo, as lágrimas lhes pinicavam os olhos, mas ela as segurou. Largou a bandeja no ar, pegando apenas os copos e jogou seus conteúdos no casal nú à sua frente.

-Hina espera... – tentou Catrina molhada de café e leite e com a voz culpada correndo e abrançando a "amiga".

-Cale a boca sua vaca! – Hinata empurrou-a para longe e depois fingiu limpar-se de prováveis germes.

-Hina... – Blake tentou argumentar. – Nos escute... – mas foi interrompido com o prato e a bandeja voando em sua direção.

-Vá pro inferno seu vagabundo! Inútil! – a morena cuspia cada palavra.

A Hyuuga deixou o lugar irada, foi até a cozinha sendo seguida por uma Catrina implorante, pegou sua bolsa e apesar da vontade de chorar, ela ignorou, tinha de ser forte. Saiu do prédio.

Correu, correu e correu.

Quando finalmente chegou ao distrito Hyuuga, tinha os pés cheios de bolhas, os músculos das pernas estavam completamente doloridos. Ela não havia tido o bom-senso de chamar seu motorista ou um táxi, o metro era impossível pois a este horário ele estava fechado.

Seu peito subia e descia frenéticamente, ela entrou na mansão e correu para seu quarto ignorando a todos que lhe cumprimentavam.

Adentrou em seu quarto logo trancando a porta, indo em direção ao banheiro e enchendo a enorme jacuzi. As cinco torneiras fizeram um rápido trabalho enquanto a dona dos orbes perolados se despia em lágrimas. A água quente da "banheira", lhe enviou uma sensação nos músculos fazendo-a relaxar de imediato.

Após o banho ela se vestiu e se deitou. Decidiu que seria forte. Perderia a vergonha. E ninguém a intimidaria.

...o**O**o...


	2. Colégio Interno

Gomen ne... Não escrevi nada antes, por que nã sabia mecher direito, mas aprendi alguns truques ((:

Bem boa leitura, mas primeiro:

Aviso: Gente, primeiro o nosso amado Naruto não me pertence. Segundo, a fic tem certa inspiração na fic da The Sadistics, Tal do Amor, então há sim alguns pontos parecidos, mas já falei com ela.

Legendas:

"_Lembranças"_

"**Pensamentos"**

Ligações ou vozes de pessoas que estão a se comunicar de outro modo.

OBS: todos os nomes aqui citados, com exceção dos do Naruto, são vindos de minha imaginação, não tenho qualquer intenção de ofender alguém com qualquer nome ou expressão aqui usadas. Qualquer semelhança é pura coincidência, mas alguns nomes, são misturas de nomes de personagens de outros animes.

...o**O**o...

Colégio interno:

"_Que ódio que ela sentia! Porque raios, aquele nojento foi trair-la e ainda teve coragem de dizer em publico isso a seu tio e primo? Ele não percebe quanto os irritou?_

_Isso havia acontecido há trinta minutos, quando a família Cielo, havia vindo jantar com eles. Blake e Hinata se "separaram" há duas semanas._

_A menininha Hyuuga sempre muito alegre, já havia entendido a jogada e colocou pó de mico na roupa de Blake ao abraçá-lo, e este ficou a se coçar como se tivesse pulgas. Apesar dessa cena ninguém sabia o motivo exato da separação, também estranhavam que Hinata não atendia os telefonemas de Catrina, até há exatos trinta e um minutos, nos quais Blake havia se ajoelhado clamado aos céus seu perdão. _

_Recebeu um grande soco no nariz de Neji, foi um grande drama, mas no fim das contas o chofer levou-o para seu apartamento, enquanto o Sr. e Sra. Di Cielo se desculpavam com a família da garota." _

...o**O**o...

No ano seguinte...

- Aqui na escola, teremos os alunos veteranos sempre cuidando dos novatos, para que estes não acabem... no estomago de outros, então cada novato foi designado para uma veterano de acordo com as médias de provas, mentais, físicas e o desempenho ambos nos últimos ano. Bom, agora estão liberados para procurarem seus responsáveis. Boa sorte, _novatos_. – o homem pálido de longos cabelos escuros, um pouco de sombra rocha, olhos ouro, trajado de um elegante terno cinza claro, disse, após seu discurso, retorcendo a palavra: "novatos".

Este era o diretor do colégio Espartano. Um homem frio e calculista, mas muito competente e interessante, isto fora o que seu tio lhe dissera.

"**Que raios! Por que ninguém pode aceitar que sou uma garota dark, que gosta de filmes de terror? Não...! Eu tenho que vir para uma escola de elite, que nos ensina a viver na sociedade... Puff..."**

Seu responsável era o tal de Uchiha Sasuke. Muitos cochichos corriam soltos por entre alguns novatos que iam até as salas indicadas.

O número da sua era 13. _**"**_**Ah maravilha! Que número da sorte!"** grunhiu a garota em pensamento.

Como ela, uma futura rainha da Ilha cinco elementos, foi parar num colégio de elite, fora de sua ilha natal, e ainda num local repleto de seres místicos! Parecia alguma brincadeira. Mas ela entendia que deveria não ser descoberta, só existiam duas espécies mais fortes que a dela. Os demônios e seu líder. E os anjos e Deus. Apenas eles. Se ela tivesse sorte, ninguém da linhagem pura dos demônios estudaria ali.

Anjos estudavam no céu. São os demônios quem eram preocupantes, mas apenas os _filhos_ do mestre de todos, eram realmente capazes de detectar-lhe.

Ela era uma metaforma, ainda não formada, isso queria dizer que ao contrário dos adultos, ela não podia permanecer na forma metaforma direto. Os metaformos, são seres que podem controlar os elementos, existem cinco tipos. Os da terra, com olhos rosa choque, que tem controle absoluto sobre a terra, e também influenciam o crescimento das plantas e vegetais, são geralmente competidores com as ninfas da flora, elfos da floresta e juníperos. Os da água, com olhos vermelhos, podem controlar todo tipo de água, causar a desidratação, ou evocar a água onde bem entenderem, geralmente competem com sereias, Náiade e seres marítimos. Os do fogo tem olhos dourados, podem controlar o fogo a seu bel-prazer, competem com monstros criados a partir do fogo. Os do vento quais tem olhos prateados, controlam qualquer ação do vento que bem entenderem, e podem voar, competem com youkais voadores, harpias e outros seres que usam o vento. E por último a classe na qual está nossa pequena Hinata, os do espírito. Estes controlam a vida e a morte, brincam com tais coisas como quiserem, mas desde pequenos são instruídos como usar seus poderes, competem com anjos, shinigamis e demônios.

Além destas classificações, existem os "deuses elementais", estes têm a capacidade de controlar qualquer um dos cinco elementos. Fazem parte do conselho das espécies juntamente com o rei e rainha dos metaformos, que apesar de não controlarem todos os elementos, são tão poderosos que podem viajar no tempo e espaço.

E por acaso Hinata era tanto uma "deusa elemental", quanto à futura rainha.

Balançou a cabeça livrando-se de tais pensamentos e bateu na porta.

-Entre. – a voz fria e severa veio de dentro do recinto.

A Hyuuga adentrou no recinto, e logo se deparou com olhos negros sob si. Corou e baixou os olhos que haviam se encontrado com dois belíssimos olhos ônix. Sentou na cadeira enfrente a mesa que fora indicada pelo garoto a sua frente.

-Hyuuga Hinata, certo? – perguntou-lhe com voz fria.

-Sim... – ela falou baixo, mas com tom audível, até que se controlou e olhou para cima lutando com o desejo de baixar os olhos.

_Demônio..._ a palavra surgiu e m sua mente por mágica. Seus instintos não totalmente despertos reconheceram-no.

-Bom, como suas notas apresentaram uma evolução e foi a única que no teste de entrada tirou nota máxima, foi designada a mim. – ele fez uma pausa avaliando-a. – Sou o melhor aluno de toda escola, em qualquer teste, e por isso como seu responsável tenho acesso ao seu histórico escolar e outras coisas. Entendido? – ela assentiu. – Ótimo, aqui está seu horário, seu dormitório é o número 25, ala Leste. Ok?

-Sim, Uchiha-san. – ela falou mais alto e confiante, sustentando seu olhar com muita dificuldade.

-Perfeito. – ele sorriu de canto.

Segundos após ela sair ele percebeu que seu sorriso continuava no rosto e o desfez rapidamente.

...o**O**o...

Hinata encontrou seu quarto e logo entrou. Nas de mais camas se encontravam uma garota loira de olhos verdes profundos, uma perfeita vampira, e na outra estava uma garota rósea, que era obviamente uma ninfa da flora.

-Olá! – a rósea correu abraçando uma pobre Hyuuga confusa. – Sou Haruno Sakura, uma... Opa! Isso ainda não é para falar! – ela riu, e lhe deu uma piscadela pondo a língua para fora. O cheiro de cerejas que ela exalava era intenso.

-Prazer, sou Sabaku no Temari. – disse a loira com voz entediada.

-Sou Hyuuga Hinata. – disse a morena mirando-as.

-Vem. – disse Sakura pegando em sua mão e guindo-a para outra cama, era perto de um janela gigantesca com detalhes em ferro envelhecido. – Suas coisas chegaram mais cedo, aqui estão. – ela apontou. – Você não se importa de ficar perto da janela grande não?

-Sem problema, por quê?

-Bem... – Sakura hesitou.

-É que pertenceu a nossa última colega de quarto, bem, ela foi expulsa, por usar drogas dentro do _campus_. – interrompeu Temari ácida. – Espero que você também não use. – disse ela olhando para a pulseira de couro negro com detalhes metalizados, a tatuagem de _hena _atrás de sua orelha, uma pequenina espiral vermelha, e ao olhar para sua mala negra com detalhes grotescos em vermelho, que se parecia com sangue fresco espirrado.

-Não! – disse a morena alarmada. – Quer dizer... Hun... – ela corou.

-Calma! Acreditamos em você! – disse Sakura alegre.

Temari lhe sorriu de canto, Sakura deu seu sorriso gigantesco e Hinata os retribuiu delicadamente.

-Vou arrumar minhas coisas. – disse Hinata calmamente.

...o**O**o...

-Bom, não sei vocês problemáticas, mas eu pretendo e quero ira para piscina, mesmo por que, os meninos vão estar lá! – disse Temari tirando sua blusa vermelha e seu short bege claro, revelando um lindo biquíni verde-musgo que moldava perfeitamente seu corpo curvilíneo, tinha alças finas, e a parte de baixo, alças grossas e bem delineadas.

-Ótima idéia Sra. Nara! – disse Sakura animada começando a se despir e pegando um biquíni rosa bebê básico em uma de suas gavetas.

Temari deu-lhe uma careta engraçada, e Hinata riu de leve.

-Gostei. – disse a única morena pegando seu biquíni negro de alças grossas e cruzadas nas costas, a parte de baixo era normal, ambas as partes com estampas de nuvens vermelhas e tinham a etiqueta da _Golden Venus,_ e se vestindo.

-Todas vestidas? – perguntou a loira. As demais assentiram. – Vamos! – ela disse animada dando um sorriso gigantesco.

...o**O**o...

-Teme! – um loiro de olhos azuis, muito belo, com porte atlético, e pele bronzeada, parecendo um verdadeiro surfista e trajando uma bermuda laranja berrante, foi correndo em direção a Sasuke, que estava estirado em uma espreguiçadeira de baixo de um guarda-sol perto da água, usando uma bermuda negra.

-Cala a boca Naruto! – resmungou Inuzuka Kiba dando um grande soco na cabeça do loiro.

Kiba era um moreno de olhos chocolate e cabelos da mesma cor. Tinha um corpo de dar inveja, os caninos eram avantajados, o que o delatavam como um Inugami, usava uma bermuda bege. (N/A: Eu não tenho certeza dos nomes dos youkais que colocarei aqui, são só para dar uma idéia.) E Uzumaki Naruto era uma espécie de sereia, só que homem óbvio, e ao contrário dos que todos pensam, as sereias não tem caudas ou guelras, apenas tem a forma humana, e podem controlar a água como quiserem.

-Itai! – choramingou o Uzumaki.

-Calem a boca vocês dois! – sibilou o Uchiha irritado com os dois amigos.

-Ai! Vocês são muito problemáticos... – disse uma voz preguiçosa, os amigos olharam para onde vinha a voz, e viram um rapaz usando uma bermuda azul-marinho e uma toalha amarela clara envolta do pescoço, tinha os olhos castanhos batidos, e o cabelo da mesma cor estava preso num rabo de cavalo muito alto.

-Shika! – berraram Naruto e Kiba ao ver o moreno.

-Itai! – eles gritaram ao receberem um soco de Sasuke.

-Ei! Meninoos! – disse uma voz distante, uma garota rósea acenando para eles.

-Yo! – gritaram Naruto e Kiba novamente.

-Se calem! – sibilou um garoto ruivo com um kanji de amor na testa, que havia acabado de chegar seguido de uma loira de olhos safira. Ele usava uma bermuda vermelho queimado, e tinha olhos verdes-água muito atraentes. Ela usava um biquíni básico amarelo.

-Itai Gaara! – disseram os dois escandalosos. Sabaku no Gaara, irmão mais novo de Temari.

-Idiotas. – disse Yamanaka Ino, a melhor amiga de Shikamaru.

-Problemática, Sakura. – Nara Shikamaru as cumprimentou, este era o garoto de rabo de cavalo alto.

-Oi. – disse Temari se aproximando dos cinco garotos e uma garota ali encontrados.

Os demais apenas assentiram, quanto a Naruto e Kiba, estes se encolheram temendo levar outro soco.

-Hunf. – Temari resmungou e olhou em volta. – Sakura, cadê a Hina?

-Queeem? – disse Naruto do seu jeito bem discreto.

-Nossa nova colega de quarto. – explicou Sakura. – Ali está a criatura! – disse a rosada apontando para um canto na borda da piscina onde uma morena de olhos cor de pérola entrava apenas com os pés na água e sentava na borda.

-Hun? Ela? – perguntou Sasuke se pronunciando pela primeira vez. – É a minha responsabilidade.

-Hun... – Gaara fez pensativo.

-AHHHH! VOCÊ! A DE CABELO AZULADOOO! VEM CÁÁÁÁÁ! – berrou Naruto desesperado.

Hinata meramente olhou como se perguntasse se era com ela.

-SIM! VOCÊ MESMO! A DE OLHO PEROLADO! – Kiba ajudou na gritaria.

Como resultado, levaram um soco de quebrar titânio da Sakura. E uma Hinata veio hesitante quase com medo.

-Sim? – ela se recompôs, e falou como quem não está intimidada.

-Você é a responsabilidade do Teme, sinto muito. – Naruto pôs uma mão em seu ombro, e falou como se lhe desse os pêsames. – A propósito sou Uzumaki Naruto! – disse ele pegando a mão da jovem e beijando-lhe as costas.

-Babaca. – disse Sasuke se referindo à Naruto.

-TEMEEEEE! Itai! – disse Naruto, logo apanhando de Temari.

-Prazer, sou Kiba. – disse o Inugami fazendo o mesmo gesto de Naruto, apenas para irritar Sasuke, mas acabou lambuzando a mão da garota. – Ern... bem, é que sou um Inugami... sabe... – ele tentou se desculpar.

-Sem problemas. – disse ela tirando um lenço e álcool gel da bolsa e limpando a mão.

-BAKAAAA! – disse Ino balançando os punhos irada para ele. – Não pode revelar sua identidade antes das aulas!

-Gomen, gomen... – disse ele fechando os olhos e pondo uma mão na nuca.

Hinata riu fraquinho da cena, estes, obviamente eram amigos há muito tempo, mas apenas Shikamaru, Gaara e Ino ela demorou a identificar. Shikamaru era um feiticeiro, muito poderoso, de acordo com seu cheiro. Gaara um shinigami, pela sua aura, seria o herdeiro. Já Ino era uma nephil, um acasalamento de anjo caído com um mortal. (N/A: realmente eu vou inventar umas coisas, pois não sou perita e todos os tipos de seres místicos.)

-Se acalmem. – disse Sasuke, com sua voz sedosa e sexy. Todos acataram a ordem de cara. – Bom já que é assim, se apresentem, apenas. Kiba e Naruto vocês de novo não! – disse ele antes dos dois pularem na garota.

-Yamanaka Ino. – disse a dos olhos safira.

-Nara Shikamaru. – disse o moreno preguiçoso.

-Sabaku no Gaara. – disse o ruivo. Que curioso, ele era irmão de _sangue_ de Temari, mas esta era uma vampira...

-O resto, suponho que você já conhece. – disse Sasuke se espreguiçando. – Bem, aproveitem. – disse ele antes de pegar fogo e desaparecer como que por mágica.

...o**O**o...

-Classe! – chamou um professor de cabelo marrom escuro, olhos oscilando entre o marrom e o preto, uma cicatriz lhe cortava o rosto. E tinha um lenço amarrado a cabeça. – Meu nome é Mo-ri-no I-bi-ki. – ele disse pausadamente enquanto escrevia na lousa. – Sou o mestre de adaptações para com os humanos, me responsabilizo também pelo clube de Artes de Torturas medievais. O que sou não lhes interessa, assim como a identidade de qualquer professor presente nesta entidade. – ele disse. – Bom comecemos as apresentações. Você! – ele apontou para um garoto magricelo, usando óculos, que tremendo desde o início do discurso do professor.

-So-ou... – ele gaguejou nervoso.

-Desembucha! Fala direito, não admito medrosos entre os meus! – o sensei ralhou.

-Sou Hikari Kaoru, um espírito da selva. – ele disse num fôlego. O sensei fez um movimento para o próximo.

-Sou Kimiko Shizuka, uma dampira. (N/A: dampiros, são a filhotes de vampiros com humanos e não eu não inventei isso.) – disse uma garota de cabelo marrom, e olhos mel.

Lúpus, fadas, sereias, dampiros e demônios classe "C" eram os mais comuns. (N/A: vou classificar os demônios fracos como classe C, e os misturados, mas fortes B). E assim foi até que a lista chegou a Naruto e Kiba, estes berraram o que eram para todos ouvirem, mas houve um burburinho surpreso. Aí foi a vez de Shikamaru:

-Nara Shikamaru, um feiticeiro. – ele disse entre bocejos, o que fez a classe soltar um leve risinho que morreu na expressão do professor.

-Sabaku no Gaara, um shinigami. – uma rodada de cochichos correu a sala.

-Yamanaka Ino, uma _nephil_. - outra rodada de cochichos.

-Sabaku no Temari, uma vampira _pura_. – ela deu ênfase em "pura".

E agora mais cinco pessoas e era Hinata, a morena suava frio. Seu plano de não ser descoberta foi por água a baixo. Ela respirou fundo e na sua vez ela foi rápida:

-Sou Hyuuga Hinata, uma metaforma do espírito. – ela disse num fôlego só, editando a parte dela ser super importante.

Ao contrário do previsto, a classe explodiu em gargalhadas, e ela sentiu o olhar gélido de Sasuke queimando em suas costas.

-Muito engraçado senhorita Hyuuga, mas todos nós sabemos que os metaformos não permitem que os jovens saiam de sua ilha. – disse Ibiki sério. – as gargalhadas continuaram até o professor fazer um gesto e a classe ficar muda.

Mas só olhar de desconfiança em si irritou profundamente a morena.

Então tudo ficou claro.

A classe inteira tinha sido transportada para a barreira entre o plano espiritual e a mente da pequena Hyuuga.

O lugar era uma campina verde-esmeralda limpa, o céu era um azul turquesa com poucas nuvens.

Nos dois extremos do lugar, haviam dois portões. Um de ouro puro, e o outro feito de nuvens.

Quando todos se recuperaram do choque, um burburinho assustado correu pela classe. A pobre Hyuuga fazia um tremendo esforço para permanecer com a saia preta do uniforme, a blusa social branca e a gravata vermelha, no inverno havia um _blazer_ negro para se pôr por cima da blusa e meias calças brancas. Seus olhos estavam um branco assustador. O perolado sumiu, e tomou a cor doente pálida, o destaque da íris era um tênue linha negra, e no centro uma bolinha negra contraída pela luz.

-Caham! – o sensei pigarreou. – Bem, isso já é prova o suficiente. Pode nos levar de volta?

A garota assentiu, e todos foram sugados por um vendaval distorcido, e caíram nas carteiras.

-Bem, e agora só nos resta o Senhor Uchiha.

-Sou Uchiha Sasuke, um demônio puro. – ele disse sem tirar os olhos das costas da morena.

-Bem todos apresentados, então abram seus livros no capítulo de camuflagem...

E assim começou uma das aulas extremamente entediantes. Hinata continuou sentindo o olhar de fogo de Sasuke em sua nuca. E pela primeira vez em quatro meses que ela se sentiu fraca e desprotegida, como se aquele príncipe demônio pudesse desarmá-la.

O sinal finalmente bateu, e Hinata suspirou audível. Quando ela estava passando pela soleira da porta, Sasuke passou por ela, e sussurrou:

-Vá até minha sala _agora_. – com sua voz sedosa e sexy.

...o**O**o...

Bem, aqui está a resposta para o comentário da **lah15: **Linda! Estou bem sim, fico feliz que tenha gostado! Muuitos Beeijos Rynui


	3. Passado e Intenções

Amoores! Fiquei Tão feliz com tantos reviews! Sim, sou pior que o Lee e o Gai! Sashuashu...

By the way, aqui estou com mais um capítulo fresquinho!

PS: respondendo reviews está no fim!

Aviso: Gente, primeiro o nosso amado Naruto não me pertence. Segundo, a fic tem certa inspiração na fic da The Sadistics, Tal do Amor, então há sim alguns pontos parecidos, mas já falei com ela.

Legendas:

"_Lembranças"_

"**Pensamentos"**

Ligações ou vozes de pessoas que estão a se comunicar de outro modo.

OBS: todos os nomes aqui citados, com exceção dos do Naruto, são vindos de minha imaginação, não tenho qualquer intenção de ofender alguém com qualquer nome ou expressão aqui usadas. Qualquer semelhança é pura coincidência, mas alguns nomes, são misturas de nomes de personagens de outros animes.

...OoO...

-Hun... – pensou Hinata tentando preencher o vazio silencioso, no caminho até a sala número 13. – Vocês têm suas próprias salas? – perguntou meio constrangida pelo olhar do moreno.

-Bem, - ele hesitou. – não, mas é como se fosse minha, não sei quanto aos outros, mas no meu caso, é _especial_. – ele retorceu a palavra.

-Hun... – Foi a única pronunciação da Hyuuga.

-Bem chegamos. – ele abriu a porta e gesticulou para que ela entrasse.

-Então, hun... Sr. Uchiha...

-Sasuke. Chame-me de Sasuke. –ele completou ao ver o olhar confuso no rosto da garota.

-Sasuke. – ela repetiu com um pequenino sorriso.

-Bem, Hinata, temos um problema aqui.

-Por quê?

-Por que você é uma metaforma... – ele deixou-a completar.

Sem mais escolhas ela disse:

-Uma metaforma sangue puro, da linhagem real.

-Bem, isso explica muita coisa. Mas você está numa séria encrenca moça. – completou o demônio.

-Por quê? – questionou a Hyuuga tingindo a cor de seus olhos para um branco medonho, as pupilas tornaram-se visíveis, e tinham linhas finas indo em direção ao contorno da íris.

-Ela está na defensiva Sasuke. – disse um homem aparecendo repentinamente por trás dele.

-Senhor. – atalhou o Uchiha fazendo uma reverência ao ver seu senhor.

"**Então este é o senhor do inferno, Fugaku."** – pensou a dona dos orbes brancos. – **"Claro que havia muitos nomes, mas entre os antigos era esse o apelido do rei das trevas."**

-Você é muito rude Fugaku. – disse um homem loiro que apareceu numa brisa refrescante. Ele tinha olhos cor de safira e face semelhante ao Uzumaki. – Prazer princesa dos elementos. Sou Deus, mas pode me chamar de Namikaze Minato – disse o homem pegando uma mão da garota e beijando.

-Prazer. – disse ela tensa. – Hyuuga Hinata, princesa herdeira da raça metaforma.

-Hun... – grunhiram os morenos.

-PAAAAAI! – um ser loiro e escandaloso entrou berrando na sala 13 como se fosse dele.

- Naruto! Como você cresceu! – disse o loiro mais velho.

"**Agora entendi a semelhança, eles são literalmente pai e filho. Então eu devo supor que a mãe de Naruto seja uma Náiade ou uma sereia."** – pensou a Hinata. Depois ela olhou para os dois morenos. De fato eles eram biologicamente parentes diretos. - **"Hun... Sasuke não é o primogênito, isso é visível, mas tem algo como se tivesse assumido a responsabilidade."**

-Bem, Hinata, agora que já sabemos o que você é. – disse o diabo observando-a minuciosamente. – Temos que tomar providências. Os alunos estão assustados, uma vez que na antiguidade durante a guerra sua raça exterminou muitos seres puros de outras.

-Entendo _My Lord_, mas isso não é algo que lhes preocupará. – a voz de Hinata perdera a doçura, era fria e cruel, como se relembrasse de coisas que já fizera antes. – Estou aqui para garantir a meus conselheiros que é possível a convivência de jovens de nossa raça com os de outras.

-Bela causa. – disseram os loiros sorrindo. – Podem sair. – os três garotos saíram.

-Orochimaru? – perguntou o Uchiha pai, e o diretor apareceu de pronto.

-Sim, meus senhores. – disse o homem ofídio com respeito.

-Essa garota será testada, não a subestime. – disse Fugaku com sua aura demoníaca de desapareceu.

Já Minato sorriu docemente ao diretor e na mesma brisa com cheiro de grama recém-cortada desapareceu.

...OoO...

A semana anterior se passou como um borrão. Na terceira da manhã aula da segunda:

-Mês que vem vocês terão uma aula especial. Chama-se sobrevivam se puderem. – disse o homem de cabelos prateados e um olho negro a mostra. Seu nome era Hatake Kakashi. Um mestiço de um filho falecida do grande Fugaku com uma doce e delicada humana. Ambos os pais morreram, Itachi, por ser um traidor e escolher ser humano e a mulher por não agüentar o parto. Apesar de matar o próprio filho o diabo apiedou-se do neto e acabou por criá-lo como um filho.

Esse anuncio fez com que a classe resmungasse. Coisa que fez o Hatake sorrir com escárnio.

-É simples, lhes daremos o local de ação, contra quem lutarão, e vençam. Lembrando que matar é permitido. Alguém tem alguma dúvida?

-Não. – a classe respondeu em uníssono.

-Ótimo, estão dispensados.

O burburinho automaticamente encheu a sala e o corredor enquanto os alunos pegavam suas coisas e se dirigiam à próxima sala.

O Hatake também saía, uma vez que era sua pausa, mas foi quase atropelado por um moreno e um cachorro do tamanho de um bezerro que corriam em direção a sala de música.

"**Garotos mal educados, nem para pedir desculpas!"** – esbravejou o de cabelos prateados.

...OoO...

Na sala de música e feitiços uma loira e uma rosada se destacavam. Ambas tinham a partitura nas mãos, sua sincronia era perfeita. Todos estavam encantados olhando, apenas as vozes eram ouvidas, até que...

-SAKURA! INO! – uma cabeça castanha apareceu na porta da sala.

-O que foi agora? – perguntou a nephil irritada.

-Vamos, vamos! A Hinata está brigando com a noiva do Sasuke! – então as duas e todos os curiosos seguiram o Inugami.

No pátio se encontrava uma roda, alguns gritavam briga, outros roíam as unhas pelo que aconteceria, e outros temendo o futuro desastre saíam a francesa do lugar. No centro do círculo se encontravam uma demônio sangue puro, ruiva de olhos negros e óculos. Um ser completamente insuportável para a maioria. Encarando-a estava Hinata com seus olhos brancos e no chão havia uma estrela de cinco pontas dentro de um círculo, esta brilhava demonstrando o ódio da menina por sua oponente.

Observando-as estava Sasuke, este parecia entediado e irritado pela atenção que as duas chamavam. Não que não gostasse de ver uma luta de garotas, mas odiava fazer parte da fofoca.

_Elas estão brigando por Sasuke,_ ou _A Karin deu mais um ataque de ciúmes _ou_ Elas eram amigas antes, mas agora se odeiam tudo por causa de Sasuke._ Estas eram os maiores sussurros que corriam na boca dos espectadores.

-Sua vaca! Ele é meu! – gritava a ruiva irritada.

-Seu? Eu nem toquei nele, saiba você, que a única vaca é você! Seu projeto de caranguejo tingido! – revidava a morena irritada.

-Sasuke! – chiava a de óculos. – Vai deixar essa _metaforma_ me insultar assim?

-Cala a boca sua vaca monga! E daí se sou uma metaforma. Mesmo que eu fosse uma prostituta humana seria bem melhor que você! – sibilava a princesa.

-Ah! – a ruiva indignou-se e avançou contra morena.

Elas teriam caído no chão, mas Hinata e era de fato muito forte. Havia percebido que a demônio ia com muita sede ao pote e meteu-lhe dois dedos logo no encontro das costelas assim que colidiram. O efeito foi que a ruiva cambaleou caindo no chão e cuspindo sangue.

-Hyuuga! Karin! Detenção! – a voz tenebrosa de Orochimaru se fez ouvir.

-Merda sua vaca, mal foi minha segunda semana e eu já vou para a detenção. – resmungou a Hyuuga.

Quando Karin ia responder, ficou sem falas no segundo em que viu seu amado noivo pegar no pulso de Hinata e proclamar:

-Deixe que do castigo dela eu encarrego-me. – com tal voz, que nem o diretor com língua de cobra pode contrariar.

-Claro Sasuke... – disse o diretor sorrindo com uma malícia cruel.

-Vamos. – disse o portador de olhos de ônix puxando a princesa pelo pulso.

...OoO...

-Sente-se. – ele disse se sentando na própria poltrona, assim que entraram na sala número 13. O blazer masculino estava no encosto do assento.

-Sim, _My Lord._ – disse a Hyuuga deixando a entender que sabia exatamente quem era o moreno e o que ele seria depois.

-Vejo que é bem mais atenta que a maioria da família real. – ele fez uma pequena pausa para ver se a dona dos orbes brancos vacilava. – Mas como um ser como eu poderia me deixar descuidar quando temos uma "Deusa Elemental" entre nós? – disse ele fazendo um efeito degrade com as palavras, elas foram de autopiedade, até escárnio.

-Er...Hun... – ela gaguejou, outra coisa que já não fazia havia meses.

-Não sou perfeito como meu pai queria, mas não sou ruim. – disse Sasuke se levantou e debruçou-se sobre a mesa de mogno, fazendo com que a morena corasse com os poucos centímetros que lhes distanciavam.

Em menos de um milésimo de segundo o moreno havia "atravessado" a mesa e estava debruçado sobre a garota que se contorcia na cadeira. Ele segurou os dois pulso pôs-se em uma posição por cima dela impossível da morena sair, enquanto ela colocou seu rosto corado de lado, impedindo um possível beijo. Sasuke aproximou seu rosto do da garota, mas para a surpresa desta, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Evite brigas com a minha vadia particular, sou muito tentado a torcer por você. – ele usou seu tom mais doce e sexy, isso fez uma onda gostosa de arrepios andarem pelo corpo da doce moça de orbes perolas. – Até logo. – ele se afastou abruptamente dela, pegou o blazer com um braço, e direcionou-se para a porta, mas sem antes lançar-lhe um sorriso vitorioso pelo ombro.

O barulho da porta fechando se fez presente a morena levantou-se com raiva e saiu batendo a porta.

...OoO...

(Como ainda fica meio confuso, aqui é uma parte do passado dela.)

"_A pequena Hyuuga Hinata estava muito feliz, finalmente completara seis anos! Claro que ela ficara muito feliz quando fez cinco anos, mas eram seis! Ela finalmente pararia de ter apenas as aulas dentro do palácio e iria a escola como seu primo mais velho._

_Na festa no jardim do palácio havia de tudo, tanto de comidas exóticas, a espécies variadas. Era um verdadeiro show de seres. Havia sereias meio dentro de tanques, juníperos conversando com as flores variadas. Shinigamis bebês revelando os futuros e mortes dos outros, elfos pregando peças nos demais convidados. E outros seres que variavam de grandes mamíferos à gnomos. Mas os seres mais intrigantes eram eles._

_Com suas belas asas, algumas negras, outras brancas, havia os demônios e anjos. Deus e Diabo. Todos numa mesa, algum desinformado que visse pensaria que eram primos ou algo do tipo._

_A pequena herdeira de orbes cor de pérola olhou para o loiro de olhos azuis, este era um ser muito belo, exalava doçura e gentileza por seus poros. Sua ama dizia que seu povo o chamava de Minato, o Deus. O elegante e assustador homem de cabelos negros, e orbes da mesma cor. Com sua aura de elegância fria era dominador e rígido. Este era Fugaku, o diabo._

_Ambos eram irmãos. Duas partes de um único ser que acabou se dividindo, criando os que gerariam o universo. _(N/A: sem sentido de yaoi, eles criariam de si mesmos!)

_A pequena e delicada Hinata soube que mais tardar a sua criação, ambos tiveram filhos biológicos. Minato com uma fêmea de alguma espécie e Fugaku com uma demônio, porém ambas eram desconhecidas._

_As asas que proviam das costas de ambos os tipos, os únicos seres mais antigos que os dela. Seres com asas plumosas, delicadas e macias, mas podiam tornar-se mais duras que aço. O tão puro e delicado branco, ou o tão rico e profundo branco tinham uma beleza rara, e perfeita._

_O ar ao redor dos dois senhores e de seus guarda-costas era tão leve, mas tão pesado ao mesmo tempo. Uma fascinação crescia cada vez que um dos dois mestres do universo tirava alguém para valsar. Ambos eram elegantes, mas não tanto como os metaformos. Com seus delicados e polidos modos, Minato era meigo com sua parceira. Já Fugaku mostrava-se completamente dominante e no controle da situação._

_Então foi lá que ela avistou. Um garoto pouco mais velho que ela, de olhos ônix, ele observava seu pai, como ela presumiu, cantar algumas das mulheres da festa, viu os olhos do garoto. Ódio. Perfeitamente visível. Algo no rosto infantil não batia com o resto, então ela observou de novo e viu que aqueles olhos não eram de crianças. Eram olhos frios e cruéis._

"_Os demônios sangue puro até terem cinco séculos podem aparentar ter menos de dez anos."__ – a pequena Hyuuga ouviu a voz de sua amada ama dentro de sua mente._

_A aniversariante sem conter sua curiosidade chegou perto da mesa durante o almoço. Sua desculpa era que veria se todos estavam aproveitando a festa, então teve todo o cuidado de cumprimentar de novo e de novo todos na festa, em cada uma das mesas._

_Com seus delicados passos de criança ela se aproximou da mesa onde as fascinantes criaturas se encontravam e disse:_

_-Espero que estejam aproveitando a festa! – ela obviamente assustou a tão disciplinada guarda dos líderes, pois estes deram um pulo. – Perdão, não queria vos assustar. – ela segurou a barrado vestido levantando-a levemente para fazer uma reverência._

_-Não se preocupe princesa. – disse o loiro com um sorriso contagiante._

_-Creio que não pude conhecê-los My Lords, mais cedo. – disse a pequena repetindo a reverência. – Vim me apresentar. Sou Hyuuga Hinata e agradeço muito por terem vindo a minha festa. – disse a morena com um pequeno sorriso delicado no rosto._

_-Hun, também é um grande prazer conhecermo-na. – disse, para a surpresa geral, Fugaku._

_-Hun. – resmungou o pequenino moreno assentindo. Quando ela a olhou nos olhos, ela sentiu seu rostinho angelical esquentar pela primeira vez, então rapidamente ela fez uma reverência a todos na mesa e disse:_

_-Prazer de novo, aproveitem bem a festa! – e saiu correndo em direção ao pai que fitava os dois grandes reis._

_Pérolas. Ônix. Safiras. As três pedras se encontraram, e um raro sorriso surgiu nos lábios do rei Elemental, este relembrava das travessuras que aprontou quando jovem com os dois senhores do universo._

_Mais tarde depois da festa, a dona de orbes inocentes e perolados se lembrava do garotinho demônio. Suas pequenas e delicadas asas eram invisíveis à olhos comuns, eram feitas de material espiritual, mas a pequena Hyuuga podia ver-las, ela as achou até mais belas que dos outros imponentes e belos seres da mesa._

_-Sasuke-kun, hun? – ela disse com um miúdo sorriso antes de se deitar e adormecer._

...OoO...

O moreno estava sentado no parapeito da janela de seu quarto. O outro único ser que dividia o quarto era um loiro que roncava descaradamente numa cama coberta por uma coberta laranja berrante.

Sasuke se lembrava da garotinha delicada que conhecera onze anos antes. De fato, para um ser com meio milênio de idade, ele era realmente fascinado por sua nova e adorada protegida. Mal podia ele esperar para se livrar de Karin e fazer a nova Hyuuga sua noiva.

O atual único problema a garota eram as pulseiras de couro com espinhos, e roupas negras, fora isso, ele poderia apresentá-la como sua esposa. Mas nova e terrível personalidade da morena lhe era novidade. E seria ele a domara fera.

Bem, seria algo interessante de se ver.

...OoO...

Então meus amores? Gostaram? Eu demorei um pouco mais, pois não estou tão acostumada a escrever capítulos com ia de três folhas, então eu tava meio sem idéias!

Mas voltei com força total, e juro que tento ser mais rápida próxima vez!

Agora vou agradecer por deixarem reviews:

**Millah-san: **Concordo totalmente que namorado+ BFF é terrível, ninguém merece!

Eu fiquei muito feliz quando você disse que estaria acompanhando meus delírios! *-*

**: **Muito obrigada por ter gostado tantoda minha fic! Fico feliz que mereça um parabéns!

**Lah15:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Eu me esforcei!

**Hyuuga Samaritana:** Fiquei muito feliz com tantos elogios! Gosto tanto de elogios! *-* hsuhas...

Bem, bom, abandonar fic? NUNCA! Eu peguei birra de fics abandonadas, então nem se preocupe!

**Hime Belikov: **Eu também brigo com a minha senha sempree! Shasuhasuh..

Fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto do primeiro capítuloo! *-* NA verdade eu nem procurei nada! Eu fui pegando coisa dos animes e livros que eu ja vi/li, então foi fácil, mas conforme eu for aprofundando o assunto vou ter que procurar! Hsuhasuh...

Sua teoria de vórtice foi bem interessante, mas eu acho que posso ter deixa algumas coisas meio confusas no começo, como sou nova em postar aqui...

De qualquer jeito não hesite me perguntar!

**Miiih: **Que bom que você gosta! Fico muito feliz! ((:

**FranHyuuga: **Que bom que você gostou! Amor, foi de repente sabe? Eu gosto do tema, então acho que pra mim foi mais fácil descrever algumas coisas, pois já estou meio acostumada...

Fiquei muito feliz com tantos elogios, ainda mais que flui a imaginação!

Fico ainda mais feliz que irá acompanhar a minha fic!

_**Ichigo Kisses aos leitores!**_

_**By Rynui Uchiha**_


	4. Desafio e Tentação

Acredito que todos já sabem a sinopse ((: !

Bem bom, agradeço aos reviews maravilhosos! Como sempre respondidos no fim da página! ((:

Boa Leitura!

Aviso: Gente, primeiro o nosso amado Naruto não me pertence. Segundo, a fic tem certa inspiração na fic da The Sadistics, Tal do Amor, então há sim alguns pontos parecidos, mas já falei com ela.

Legendas:

"_Lembranças"_

"**Pensamentos" **

Ligações ou vozes de pessoas que estão a se comunicar de outro modo.

"_**Sonhos"**_

OBS: todos os nomes aqui citados, com exceção dos do Naruto, são vindos de minha imaginação, não tenho qualquer intenção de ofender alguém com qualquer nome ou expressão aqui usadas. Qualquer semelhança é pura coincidência, mas alguns nomes, são misturas de nomes de personagens de outros animes.

_**PS: Eu me esqueci de avisar, deixar explícito, que os demônios como o nosso amado, podem alterar suas idades a seu bel-prazer!**_

...OoO...

"_**Ela estava trajada com a roupa de guerra do seu povo. No campo de batalha ainda verde-esmeralda, ela encarava seu oponente. Não sabia como havia ido parar ali, mas lá estava ela.**_

_**Seus instintos diziam que atrás de si estavam seus aliados. **_

_**-Te amo. – a voz masculina fez-se presente aos ouvidos femininos.**_

_**-Eu também. – apesar de não saber quem era aquele homem com belos olhos verdes, cabelos negros como a noite de Lua Nova e bela fisionomia, ela sabia que o amava, e muito.**_

_**Virou-se para a linha de frente inimiga. Montada no enorme cavalo negro lustroso com olhos brancos, como os metaformos dos espíritos. Ela se aproximou da frota inimiga, imitando o general rival.**_

_**Ambos desceram de seus cavalos desembainhando as espadas. Ela sentiu o atrito metálico do ferro divino de sua espada com a bainha da mesma. A empunhadura da espada era feita de ouro e platina soldados ao mais puro metal. Os detalhes trabalhados da mesma abriam-se numa fusão de uma jóia negra presa ao mais puro branco da outra, a fusão estava em desarmonia, percebia-se que a parte negra da jóia fora desgastada.**_

_**Quando ambos retiraram o capacete ela pode ver claramente o rosto de seu oponente. Com olhos e cabelos negros, pele pálida e ódio nas belas feições, ela pode ver Uchiha Sasuke. Sim, o seu responsável no colégio.**_

_**Um grande vórtice prateado sugou-a..."**_

Com um pavoroso grito a princesa despertou com um pulo, acordando as de mais companheiras de dormitório.

-Hinata? – perguntou Temari, sentando-se na borda da cama dela e passando um braço maternal pelos ombros de nadadora da menina. – O que foi querida?

-E-e-e-u tive um p-pesadelo... – ela fungou baixinho.

-Calma linda. – disse Sakura com voz doce sentando-se perto das pernas da mesma na beirada da cama e colocando uma mão reconfortante sobre o joelho da garota.

-Shhhh... Já passou, já passou... – disseram duas amigas em coro.

-Volte a dormir Tema. – disse Sakura abrindo de leve a janela do quarto. – Vou fazer uma magia calmante. – ela sorriu ternamente para a dona de orbes perolas, e esta lhe sorriu agradecida.

Sakura fez alguns gestos com as mãos e um cheiro de lavando preencheu o quarto. Com uma brisa leve a Hyuuga sentiu a cabeça pesar e foi direto para o País dos sonhos.

...OoO...

-Olá, sou Mitarashi Anko a professora de seres místicos de vocês. – disse uma mulher de pele bronzeada, olhos num preto piche e cabelos castanhos. – Sinto por não ter comparecido semana passada, mas tive coisas para fazer. Bem, sou meio demônio e meio anjo. – disse ela como se não fosse nada.

Ouve um silêncio sepulcral na sala. – **"Então é ela a tal mestiça... Hun... os conselheiros dizem que ela é tão poderosa quanto qualquer sangue puro. Melhor tomar cuidado com ela." **– pensou a herdeira Hyuuga.

Ela não havia falado com Sasuke desde que... o que ele fizera. De fato, isso fora algo sexy, mas ela não estava a fim de ver a cara dele, muito menos agora, também quem pudera, com aquele sonho.

-Desculpe Anko, o diretor me chamou. – disse a voz daquele que ela menos desejava ver.

-Puf, não ache que tem passe livre comigo só por que é meu meio-irmão caçula Uchiha, só passa dessa vez, pois o Orochimaru-sensei me avisou antes. – Sasuke levantou as sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

Ele andou com um ar arrogante e sentou-se na própria carteira, ela ainda sentia o olhar dela em suas costas. – **"Santa ironia do destino, quanto mais eu rezo mais a assombração me aparece." **– resmungou a morena em pensamento.

-Classe! Abram seus livros na página 549 no capítulo da criação. – bradou Anko. – Agora falaremos sobre como as espécies começaram.

E aula se passou cheia de explicações, especulações e coisas do gênero.

...OoO...

Na hora que bateu o sinal, Hinata andou cabisbaixa até o vestiário feminino, lá ela direcionou-se para o armário 13, como a sala da "sorte", e pegou sua roupa de educação física. Um short preto com duas listas vermelhas na coxa de cada lado do corpo na vertical. Uma camisa de malha branca com um leão bicéfalo, o símbolo da escola. (N/A: eu tirei isso do nada agora, se for de algum outro lugar/filme/livro, me avisem, assim posso trocar)

Pegou os tênis brancos no armário e calçou-os, prontamente pegou seu amado elástico de caveira da sorte e prendeu os longos cabelos azulados num rabo de cavalo mediano. Pronto. Quem sabe assim a aula não seja tão cansativa... Isso ela esperava.

Enquanto as garotas saíam do vestiário, Hinata fora a última, já se percebiam os garotos arremessando uma bola oval, com as extremidades bicudas e pontudas. Era marrom, claramente era couro desgastado.

"**Rúgbi**.**" **– ela pensou.

Outros se alongavam. O professor chamava-se Maito Gai. Usava um macacão verde-escuro, que nunca tirava. Tinha bordado na manga, na altura do peito, um desenho, que era tampouco o brasão da escola.

-HINATA! – duas vozes masculinas e enérgicas fizeram coro chamando a menina de cabelos azuis.

-VEM CÁÁÁ! – disse o fofo loiro com cara de pobre coitado e logo apanhou de uma Ino irritada.

Kiba gargalhou muito alto, e acabou por receber um soco bem dado de um shinigami homicida. A morena sorriu para os dois loucos e caminhou até onde o grupo se encontrava. E começaram a se alongar, até mesmo o grande herdeiro do trono das trevas estava se alongando. – "**Como na primeira semana fui liberada, já era de se esperar que uma guerreira como eu viesse parar aqui... Mas como será que é...?"** – pensou a dona dos orbes perolados.

-Hina? – perguntou Ino com sua voz angelical, coisa que só ela fazia, e quando queria algo.

-Sim?

-Me diz, onde em que planeta, você fez uma tatuagem linda assim? – a loira guinchou apontando para o espaço de pele à mostra, só naquele momento a Hyuuga percebera que a camiseta era com decote em V, entre o espaço dos seios até o encontro de dois ossinhos da clavícula, onde descansava uma tatuagem de uma estrela dentro de um círculo, "ramos" vermelhos envolviam a esfera também rubra. Totalmente vermelha.

-Hun? Isso? – perguntou a Hyuuga apontando para a marca de nascença.

-Sim. – respondeu Sakura pela loira.

Hinata sorriu maternalmente, como se soubesse de algo que elas nunca entenderiam, e falou com sua voz doce:

-Isso é marca de nascença de todos os metaformos. Dos puros, até os mestiços.

-Ah! Que pena! – anunciou a loira emburrada. – Eu queria.

-Ih lá vai a birrenta. – o comentário de Gaara fez a loira ficar vermelha dos pés a cabeça, e é claro, os dois começaram a discutir.

-Hina? – disse Kiba.

-Sim?

-Como assim marca de nascença?

-Bem, como posso explicar? – ela fez uma breve pausa. – Assim, quando nascemos a marca sai meio que _impressa_ no nosso corpo, a localização da marca também depende do seu elemento, e a cor de seu status.

-Aaaaaaah! – disseram Naruto e Kiba como se tivessem entendido alguma coisa.

-Vocês não entenderam nada! – esbravejou Temari que acabara de se alongar e se aproximava do grupo.

-Um exemplo, sou a princesa herdeira e meu elemento é espírito, então minha localização de marca é essa, - ela apontou para a tatuagem. – e minha cor é vermelho.

-Mas por que vermelho? – pela primeira vez o príncipe demônio se pronunciara.

-Vermelho é poder. – disse Hinata dando de ombros.

-Legal! – Naruto deu um de seus sorrisos que parecem que seu rosto partiria a cara no meio.

-E qual é a outra cor? – perguntou Sakura curiosa.

-Azul escuro.

-Por quê? – questionou a nephil.

-Normalmente éramos todos azuis, mas houve muitos massacres então os mais velhos sacrificaram-se em nome das novas gerações, pelo sacrifício, os jovens governantes da época, foram tomados pelo ódio então ficaram vermelhos. – a morena falou.

-Simples assim? Eles "ficaram vermelhos"? – perguntou Gaara com certo interesse, os metaformos eram a única espécie que ele desconhecia.

-E por que só os governantes? – acrescentou Temari.

A princesa não pode responder, pois quando ela abriu a boca para falar, uma voz a interrompeu:

-ATENÇÃO! – bradou uma voz masculina e animada. – MOSTREM SEU FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! DUZENTAS VOTLAS PELA QUADRA E EU QUERO QUE USEM PESOS DE 25 KL. EM CADA PERNA E DE 10 NOS BRAÇOS!

-Esse professor só pode ta de brincadeira... – resmungou alguém.

-Aff, eu mereço... – reclamou outro.

E seguiram-se reclamações, mas Hinata percebeu que ninguém se opôs ao trabalho ridículo. Então os "grupinhos" começaram a correr, e as diferenças de velocidades se fizeram presentes, enquanto alguns iam a alto ritmo outros eram mais lerdos.

Sasuke começou por último de todos, mas ao contrário de Hinata, que se segurava para acompanhar as amigas, ele passou feito um relâmpago ao lado de todos, e logo já estava na décima volta enquanto a maioria se encontrava na quinta.

Então algo inesperado aconteceu, ele parou na sombra e esperou, depois de mais cinco voltas do resto da turma, ele calculou o segundo certeiro e segurou o braço da princesa, e puxou-a para fora da pista.

-O que quer, _My Lord?_ – rosnou a garota ao sentir-se insegura perto do demônio.

-Ah! Que cruel de sua parte ser tão fria comigo. – ele fez manha, ao ver o olhar da garota, falou: - Façamos o seguinte, ganhe nas próximas e eu te esclareço quaisquer dúvidas que tiver, não importa o que for. O que acha?

-Tentador. – respondeu sincera. – Aceito.

-Perfeito.

Os dois morenos se posicionaram lado a lado, e com tantas dúvidas ela transformou seus olhos, um belíssimo e rico branco puro, enquanto os dele tomaram a cor do mais puro rubi, um escarlate sangrento e cruel.

Gai fez a contagem:

-Três! Dois! Um! Vão! – ele gritou.

E em a pista arenoso levantou poeira com a velocidade assustadora que os dois herdeiros corriam. Em menos de segundos já haviam feito cem voltas, deixando os outros que estavam no cinqüenta. Pisavam com tanta velocidade e leveza que a única prova que eles pisavam no chão era a terrível poeira que era levantada.

"**Merda! Ele ta na minha cola!" **– pensou a Hyuuga. – **"Ok, não me seguro mais."**

Então ela forçou suas pernas a correr mais rápido ainda, antes visível, agora nem pisava direito no chão, ela não se importou de ser considerada uma fraude, completou as duzentas voltas enfim, quando se tocou que Sasuke havia parado, mas espera! Ela tinha feito duzentas voltas desde que ela havia se transformado.

Com os cabelos presos o suor lhe escorria livremente pelas têmporas, os olhos brancos estavam com um brilho forte e ela ofegava.

Então Sasuke saiu da arquibancada da quadra batendo palmas.

O som de outras palmas.

Sasuke sorriu satisfeito.

E tudo escureceu.

...OoO...

Sasuke levou sua "futura noiva" até a enfermaria, ficou algumas horas na esperança dela acordar. Mas tudo em vão.

Quando anoiteceu, e a enfermeira noturna chegou, ele deixou a enfermaria e rumou até o terraço do colégio.

Subiu as escadas lentamente, quando finalmente abriu a porta cinzenta, ele se virou para a "cabine" e pulou até a parte de cima da mesma e se pôs a observar os domínios da escola de pé.

Então quando um vento passageiro colidiu contra seu corpo ele fechou os olhos e sorriu satisfeito. Estendeu os braços para o alto, se espreguiçando. Logo duas belíssimas asas negras também eclodiram de suas costas demonstrando sua densidade cor de ébano.

Eram grandes e colossais. Sua beleza era incomparável, muitos de sua espécie desejavam as negras penas com um brilho azulado, e maciez incomparável.

Com uma elegância que só um _verdadeiro_ filho do diabo podia, ele alçou vôo e jogou-se na escuridão.

A noite de Lua Nova, apenas as estrelas raras se faziam presentes. Muitas nuvens apresentavam que logo mais choveria. Isso sim seria ótimo.

O vento lhe roçava nas faces conforme ele voava por entre as cinzentas nuvens noturnas. Então ele finalmente encontrou. Uma alta e frondosa árvore, ele voara quilômetros em meros minutos, aproximou-se do galho maior da bela anciã e deitou-se ali.

Observando as estrelas as memórias começaram a lhe correr na mente:

"_Ele estava na biblioteca da mansão do inferno, quando alguém lhe chamou:_

_-Sasuke? - a doce voz lhe falou._

_-Sim?_

_-Como esta _My Lord_? – a dona de orbes perola lhe perguntou._

_-Sabes que não precisa tratar-me assim. – ele se aproximou de sua amada, mas esta correu por trás de um pilar do castelo, impedindo-o de ver-lhe o rosto. – Que te passa? – disse ele encurralando a Hinata e pressionando seu corpo contra o dela._

_-N-n-na-da. – ela corou._

_-Não me mintas, sabes que odeio quando o fazes. – disse ele beijando a testa da garota. – Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou possessivo, abraçando-a com força._

_-Sasuke?_

_-Sim?_

_Ela se distanciou um pouco do corpo másculo, contra gosto, respirou fundo, secou o canto dos olhos perolados e vermelhos, por conta do choro, engoliu o que parecia uma bola de golfe em sua garganta e falou:_

_-Não posso me casar contigo. – ela desviou o olhar._

_O moreno fechou os olhos contendo a raiva, mas esta logo explodiu. Ele abriu as pálpebras revelando olhos cor de escarlate. Segurou a garota pelos antebraços e encostou-a de novo na pilastra._

_-Respire fundo e me diga de novo, acho que não ouvi certo. – ele rosnou._

_-Eu não posso me casar com você. – ela disse baixinho com medo da reação dele._

_Ao contrário do que todos esperavam grossas lágrimas rolaram o rosto do moreno pingando no chão e na pele._

_-Por quê? – ele disse chorando. – É por causa daquele lixo? – ele rosnou a última palavra._

_-Ele não é lixo! – ela falou rápido, rápido de mais._

_-Por que raios você não entende que me pertence? – ele disse desolado. – Por que o prefere à mim? Eu te amo. – ele choramingou abraçando-a com força, de modo que pudesse apoiar o queixo na cabeça dela..._

_Hinata lhe sorriu triste, limpou-lhe as lágrimas do rosto e disse por fim:_

_-Eu também te amo, mas não posso meramente apagar o sentimento que tenho por ele. – ela disse chorando contra o peito dele. – E nós somos inimigos nessa guerra, não nossas espécies, mas você e eu. – ela sussurrou._

_Então bruscamente ele a largou, fitando-a com os olhos negros novamente, mirou diretamente nos olhos perolados, ambos refletiam a mágoa que sentiam._

_-Então vai. Voltas praquele que realmente amas. – ele sussurrou desolado._

_-Sas..._

_-Vai embora! – ele gritou empurrando-a com a força demoníaca que possuía, se dando conta do que havia feito ele tentou. –Hina, eu..._

_Mas era tarde, com um rastro de rosas ela desapareceu no ar._

_Ele soube. Realmente ela seria sua inimiga. Outro lhe roubara._

_Agora sim, ele podia ser o idiota que quisesse..."_

Desperto de suas memórias, ele sorriu lembrando-se da essência da alma da Hinata de hoje e daquela que ele amou. Sim, era a mesma. Ele a teria e agora não havia quem impedisse. Ele teria o que era seu por direito.

A dor ainda queimava forte em seu peito, apesar de tudo, ele temia uma possível rejeição, afinal, da outra vez ela preferira o outro.

Bem, ele haveria de cuidar de qualquer um que tocasse em sua amada _noiva_...

...OoO...

-Kyaaaaaaaah! – Hinata gritou dançando pelo quarto.

-O que foi? – disse Temari olhando para a menina.

-É que saiu um novo filme de terror e já estou baixando. – a morena sorriu com uma alegria pura e vívida.

-Você não estava brincando quando disse que gosta destas coisas não é? – perguntou Sakura sem desviar a atenção do esmalte azul-bebê que passava nas unhas do pé.

-Eu não gosto, eu amo. – disse Hinata.

E de fato ela adorava. A colcha de sua cama era um contraste com o resto do quarto, negra com detalhes em roxo escuro. Ela vestia um short negro e uma camisa vermelho sangue, pulseira de coro, e nas unhas um negro azulado. Suas maquiagens envolviam excesso de batom vermelho, rímel e delineador, mas naquele segundo ela estava sem.

-Me ame ou me odeie, entra na fila! – a garota cantarolou, fazendo as outras duas caírem na gargalhada.

Hinata sorriu, era bom conversar com outras espécies. Uma coisa que a perturbava era o moreno de olhos verdes, bem agora que vencera Sasuke, podia perguntar-lhe o que quisesse...

...OoO...

Heeeeey people! (((:

Bem bom, aqui estou com mais um capítulo! Ufa! Consegui fazer ele grande (pelo menos para mim:P)

Bem bom! Agradeço aos reviews! Lembrando que podem me perguntar qualquer coisa que tiverem dúvidas, e para vocês não esperarem mais, vou começar a responder os reviews por mensagem ok? A partir desse cap!

Tem algumas coisas que eu não vou responder, pois é o que vai acontecer mais pra frente ok?

Bem meus amores, me avisem se ficar clichê, saí eu deleto e refaço, só especifiquem o que, certo?

Reviews:

_**Milah-san (2 e 3): **_Não se preocupe com reviews atrasados! O importante é comentar! (:

Sério que ficou bem certinho assim? Que feliz! *da pulos de felicidade*

Fico contente que tenha gostado da discussão, como eu odeio a Karin essa ainda promete! ((:

Well, eu também amo o Ita-chan! *baba litros* Eu não sei de onde veio essa, só veio e eu gostei ((: hsusuhsa...

Bem, bom, o Naruto é o Naruto, fazer o que? Shauhsauh...

_**Lah15: **_Que bom que gostou.

Bem, ainda temos mais drama *faz mistério*

_**Miiih: **_Eu também não sou fã lá dos clichês e mal-escritos, então te dou total permissão pra me matar se virar um ok?

Bem, quanto ao assassino, aí que eu não continuo a fic! *dança com a lógica*

_Muito obrigada a todos que leram o capítulo e ainda "mais obrigada" aqueles que comentarão!_

_Beijos de Framboesa!_

_Rynui! ((:_


	5. Parte da Verdade

Heeeeey! E aí? Tudo bem meus amados? Como estão? *faz vinte milhões de perguntas e disfarça que demorou muito dessa vez*

Ok, ok, me desculpem! Mas tive problemas de imaginação, e quando eu fico assim começo a ler bastante e tenho preguiça de tentar escrever! Mas depois de tanto enrolar consegui! Aqui está o capítulo! Fresquinho viu?

Ah! E eu não vou mais responder por mensagem, pois sou desastrada e acabo me esquecendo de quem eu já respondi e de quem ainda não S: !

Bem bom, boa Leitura!

Aviso: Gente, primeiro o nosso amado Naruto não me pertence. Segundo, a fic tem certa inspiração na fic da The Sadistics, Tal do Amor, então há sim alguns pontos parecidos, mas já falei com ela.

Legendas:

"_Lembranças"_

"**Pensamentos" **

Ligações ou vozes de pessoas que estão a se comunicar de outro modo.

"_**Sonhos"**_

OBS: todos os nomes aqui citados, com exceção dos do Naruto, são vindos de minha imaginação, não tenho qualquer intenção de ofender alguém com qualquer nome ou expressão aqui usadas. Qualquer semelhança é pura coincidência, mas alguns nomes, são misturas de nomes de personagens de outros animes.

...OoO...

-_Não! Socorro! Nããão!_ – a voz feminina cheia de terror vinha da televisão ligada.

-Nãão! – algumas das garotas guincharam ao ver a mulher do filme ser torturada.

Hinata revirou os olhos ante a demonstração de puro medo das amigas, Gaara permaneceu observando o monstro, totalmente irreal, desmembrando a mulher da tela. Kiba e Naruto permaneceram em estado de choque, Shikamaru dormia e Sasuke assistia ao filme meio "em outro planeta", enquanto a vaca-ciumenta (Karin) o agarrava, com medo.

-Argh! Parem de guinchar toda hora! – falou a Sabaku rabugenta olhando a tela a sua frente. – Vocês dois! – ela apontou para os dois abestalhados que haviam petrificado. – Acordem e sejam homens! – ela rosnou.

-Calma Tema-chan. – disse Hinata pacífica. – É normal terem medo de filmes de terror. – ela sorriu. – A classificação deste é 18.

-Hunf! Ele pode ser meio forte até para mim, mas não justifica...

_-Socorroo! Ajudem-me! _– disse o homem interrompendo Temari, de tão alto que fora seu grito.

O silêncio prevaleceu nos instantes que o menino-monstro matava alguns adolescentes que haviam ido a um mirante. Então vieram os gritinhos horrorizados de Ino, Sakura e Karin preencheram o suspense do filme, agora o monstro se dirigia onde os "mocinhos" do filme, que haviam se apaixonado, estavam trocando beijos sôfregos no esconderijo improvisado.

Hinata estava quase babando ao ver como os efeitos dos filmes de terror japoneses eram bons. Quando de repente:

-Não! Não! Não! – gritou a ruiva quando o monstro destruiu a entrada do forte. – Pausem isso! – ela se desesperou.

-O que foi agora coisinha? – rosnou Hinata, seu bom humor desaparecera de súbito.

-Como você agüenta ver isso? É animalesco! – a ruiva chorou se agarrando ainda mais ao braço do Uchiha. – Você é uma sádica! – ela fez manha.

-Hun? – a Hyuuga que tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas logo pôs uma expressão de malícia no rosto e afirmou: - Bem, sou sádica, mas ao menos não sou uma putinha fácil como você. – a dona dos orbes perolados falou docemente, completando a frase com um doce a amável sorriso.

-Sasuke! – a ruiva guinchou indignada. – Fale algo!

-Hunf... – o moreno a ignorou.

-Vai ficar quieto enquanto essa gótica nojenta me ofende? – Karin rugiu.

-Ainda prefiro ser gótica a uma vaca Karin. Melhor se calar antes que eu me canse e te mate além do mais ninguém te chamou para ver o filme, então vaza coisinha ridícula. – disse a Hyuuga deixando o veneno pingar em sua voz, assim como a crueldade que ela havia tão bem aprendido a usar.

Bufando irritada Karin saiu da sala. A pequena explosão de Hinata deixara a todos contentes, mas o mais satisfeito de todos era o Uchiha. Então prosseguiram com o filme, apesar das exclamações descontentes de Sakura e Ino.

Quando finalmente o filme acabou, com uma surpresinha _nada_ agradável, Hinata acendeu as luzes com um belo sorriso satisfeito, assemelhava-se a uma criancinha indo ao parque de diversões pela primeira vez. Os olhos brilhavam como duas estrelas, era de fato meio cômico ver uma garota agindo como uma criancinha só de ver um filme de terror.

-Então o que acharam? – disse ela docemente.

-Nunca mais eu vejo um filme com você HYUUGA HINATA! – a loira de olhos safira rosnou.

-IDEM!- Sakura chorou, abraçando o Naruto.

-C-calma Sakura-chan! – disse Naruto sendo sufocado pelo abraço de urso da rosada.

-Hunf... interessante filme... – disse Gaara.

-Shikamaru acorda! – berrou a outra loira.

-Hunnn... mmmm... – fez o Shika esfregando os olhos, todos riram da fúria a loira e da cara de "tacho" do feiticeiro. – O que aconteceu?

-O filme acabou! Sua preguiça encarnada em um feiticeiro! – esperneou Kiba.

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio enquanto os amigos aos poucos iam se despedindo e indo para outros lugares, em casais, claro.

-Naruto? – perguntou Sakura com sua voz de quem queria alguma coisa.

-Sim? – falou o loiro sem perceber nada.

-Vem comigo pra grande árvore?

-Hun, não sei não...

-Ok. Vamos. – a rosada saiu arrastando o Uzumaki.

Hinata continuava sentada em uma almofadona no chão brincando com a capa do vídeo que agora estava dentro da capa. E finalmente eles ficaram a sós a garota foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio:

-Quem era o cara com olhos verdes e cabelos escuros? – perguntou ela sem rodeios.

-Que cara de olhos verdes? – ele perguntou com uma pontada de ciúmes, ela se lembrava _daquele cara_, mas não dele.

-Você sabe um que estava numa guerra. – ela tentou fazer ele se lembrar.

-Hun? – ele perguntou, ele sabia exatamente quem era, mas o ciúme o impediu de falar algo.

-Você prometeu que responderia tudo que eu perguntasse! – ela exclamou meio birrenta.

-Hunf, não posso lhe falar isso. – ela ia protestar, mas ele continuou. – É confidencial. – ele sorriu de leve para ela, e esta fechou a cara.

-Então você não nega que o conhece e que já me conheceu antes? – ela perguntou sorrindo vitoriosamente.

-Não, não nego. – disse ele calmo.

-Mas me lembro que você na festa quando criança, você era acho que um pouco mais velho que eu. – disse a garota confusa.

-Posso mudar minha idade física o quanto quiser. Por exemplo. – disse ele repentinamente tomando a forma de um garoto de cinco anos.

Hinata ficou estática e estranhamente achou o garotinho de olhos ônix e cabelo cor de ébano, muito fofo, ela teve de conter um impulso de apertar as pequenas bochechas levemente rosadas que contrastavam com a pele pálida de Sasuke. (O estranho, e para o alívio da princesa, era que as roupas do homem encolheram junto com seu corpo.) As bochechas dele eram pereciam ser _tão _fofas e _tão_ macias!

Sem se conter ela deu um grande beliscão na bochecha direita do Sasuke pequeno, este se debatia de dor pela força que ela usava para apertar a bochecha do garoto.

-Nem pense em apertar minhas bochechas de novo, - o pequeno garotinho fez irritado com sua fofa voz infantil e voltou ao normal. – Adquiri essa forma, pois ao longo do século passado as mulheres ficaram mais loucas que o normal, e passaram a atacar bochechas de garotinhos. – disse ele semi-irritado e com a mão esfregando a bochecha onde ela apertara.

A garota sorriu tímida, e vermelha, mas fora tão divertido! Por alguns momentos ela se esquecera da séria discussão que eles tinham, mas ao invés de insistir em algo que ela precisava de outra abordagem, falou:

-Preferia você na outra forma...

-Não, daquele modo sou muito criança. – disse Sasuke numa voz sedutora. – Além disso, é muito difícil fazer algo assim.

Em milésimos de segundos Sasuke a deitara sobre o sofá de couro negro da sala de televisão onde se encontravam. Apoiado nas mãos, uma de cada lado da cabeça da garota, e nos joelhos, um pouco a baixo dos joelhos da Hyuuga e um de cada lado.

A situação era constrangedora e a morena admitia que fosse bem inconveniente que os rostos de ambos estavam a extremamente próximos, o suficiente para a garota sentir o hálito fresco lhe batia no rosto, a vontade de provar o quão bom era o sabor de menta que escapava por entre os lábios masculinos e convidativos do moreno.

Tão próximos os lábios entreabertos e rosados da garota que esperavam, inconscientemente, um beijo do demônio, ele aproximou ainda mais o rosto da garota e beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz da dona dos orbes perolados.

-Viu como se eu fosse pequeno seria difícil fazer algo assim? – disse ele dando um sorriso de canto convencido e levantou-se e saiu do recinto.

Vermelha por ter sido feita de tonta por aquele ser desprezível, a garota se levantou do sofá de solavanco e pegou seu amado DVD novo, batendo o pé e bufando saiu pela porta, e pegou o caminho direito que levava ao seu dormitório.

Ao parar na frente do seu quarto ficou vermelha ao escutar a cama balançando. Ah! Então era por _isso_ que a Sabaku havia arrastado o feiticeiro para fora da sala de TV tão rapidamente, realmente esses dois iam rápido de mais.

Fazia sentido que a Sakura tivesse implorado para o Naruto acompanhá-la até a grande árvore no meio da floresta da escola, fazia até sentido...

Vermelha e pisando duro, pensou em todos os lugares onde poderia ir, ela até pensou em ir até o dormitório de Ino, a sortuda tinha o próprio quarto, não por ser especial, mas sim porque a ultima engraçadinha que mexera nas coisas da loira acabou literalmente morta. O problema era que se fosse lá ela correria o risco de acordar com o Gaara escancarando a porta e gritando para a loira acordar, uma vez que a nephil era a dupla dele.

Desistindo da loira, viu por uma janela do extenso corredor um belíssimo céu estrelado. Os pontos pratas faziam um belíssimo contraste com o céu negro-azulado. Diante de tal tesouro natural, Hinata decidiu que iria ao terraço, apesar de não ser o mais confortável era melhor do que esperar no corredor.

Subindo as escadas que davam acesso ao terraço, Hinata ainda estava meio indignada por ter realmente _desejado_ aquele beijo. Nunca imaginou que pudesse querer tanto os lábios de homem quanto ela quis os dele, não depois de Blake, não mais.

Chegou à pequena porta de acesso e girou a maçaneta, passando pela porta, logo a fechou. Sentiu a brisa fresca da madrugada no rosto, o cheiro do orvalho na relva era embriagante. Aproximou-se do engradado que circundava as bordas impedindo, ou ao menos era sua função, que algum aluno se jogasse ou fosse jogado de lá.

Os dedos se prenderam na grade e ela recostou o rosto de modo que o narizinho delicado ficasse num dos buracos do engradado.

-Por que tem tantas perguntas sem resposta? Poderias tu responder-me? – perguntou Hinata alto para o homem que estava sentado na "cabine" da porta.

-Não, sinto muito _My Lady_. – disse uma a voz masculina.

Os olhos perolados se voltaram para o homem de pele com um bronze saudável, os cabelos negros tinham uma ondulação sutil, os olhos branco, os olhos de um metaformo do espírito, brilhavam, os trajes negros o camuflavam quase que por completo na noite, olhos menos treinados nunca o veriam.

-Muitas vezes penso que és o único que me compreende _Ghost_. – disse ela ao homem.

-Por vezes acompanhei as damas que seriam as deusas do espírito, _My Lady_, praticamente fui feito para compreender e confortar minhas senhoras, mas ao que parece desta vez não fui o mais indicado. Perdão. – disse o homem descendo de seu esconderijo e ajoelhando-se perante sua senhora.

-Diga-me, G., como um elemento, já deve ter visto algo assim antes, com uma de minhas antecessoras, como elas contornaram tal crueldade que é não saber quem foi antes?

-Sinto, mas minha resposta ainda é a mesma, _My Lady_, nenhuma das outras encarnou duas vezes. – disse o moreno se levantando e indo até a garota. – Per...

-Não se desculpe por tudo, é demasiado irritante. – a Hyuuga o interrompeu.

-Sim_, My Lady_.

-Não me chames de Lady quando estamos a sós. Faz-me parecer uma senhora de idade. – a garota sorriu travessa.

-Sim... Hinata. – disse o elemento.

-Uma vez que já me acompanhou antes, que era aquele com quem me envolvi? Sinto o coração pesar sempre que me lembro do mesmo. – a garota colocou as mãos abertas sobre o peito.

-Teu amante. – disse o homem.

-Amante? Que estranho... Qual era o nome.

-Apolo.

-O deus da música? – a menina gracejou rindo.

-Um descendente do original. Após a queda dos Olimpianos o Deus Apolo, foi o único com descendentes, em homenagem ao original a família deu a teu amante este nome. – o elemento explicou para a garota.

-Compreendo.

-Mentes. – o homem - elemental acusou-a.

A garota lhe sorriu e disse:

-Quero dormir, logo mais amanhecerá.

-Sim, agora me vou. – disse ele desvanecendo-se no ar com uma espiral branca.

A garota subiu na cabine, e retirou o casaco negro que usava por cima da fina blusa vermelha de manga comprida, embolou o casaco e se deitou.

...OoO...

"_-Mamãe! – a garotinha gritava agoniada. – Não se vá!_

_-Querida eu não posso, aqui não é meu lugar. – disse a mulher que mais era um borrão luminoso com formas, não tinha face, com exceção da boca. – Adeus!_

_A princesa Hyuuga no auge dos seus oito anos de idade já conseguia invocar espíritos. Seu guardião era Ghost, o elemento espírito. Ela conseguiu invocar a mãe de uma menininha órfã de que ela encontrara num parque e logo ficaram amigas, mas a nova amiga da Hyuuga não se conformava que a mãe tinha de partir._

_-Shh... Calma... – disse a pequena princesa consolando a amiguinha. Ao lado das duas, encostado na árvore, Ghost assistia a pequena Hyuuga desenvolver seus poderes._

_Raios! Será que a morena não se tocava que nem sabia o nome da mais nova amiga?_

_-Não chore. – princesa continuou._

_-Si-sim. – a pequena sussurrou._

_-Você fica mais bonita sorrindo. – a morena exclamou. – Nunca mais chore!_

_Elas sorriram tímidas. E juraram que se encontrariam todos os dias naquele mesmo lugar as três e quinze da tarde._

_De fato a pequena amiga da princesinha nunca mais chorou. Dois dias depois da promessa, a menina fora queimada durante o sono e o pai mutilado, tudo por causa do vício em jogatina que o homem adquiriu após a morte da esposa, acumulou dívidas e como castigo fora morto, junto com a filha pequena._

_A pequena Hyuuga pela primeira vez sentiu o que era ser abandonada, foi a pior dor de toda sua vida. O único que pode consolá-la, como sempre foi Ghost. Pegou a princesinha no colo e deixou-a chorar contra seu peito. Depois de acalmar sua jovem senhora, ele disse:_

_-My Lady, sem querer ser rude contigo, mas permite este servo teu dizer algo?_

_-Claro, G... – ela usou o apelido carinhoso._

_-Os humanos são seres frágeis e volúveis, estes se assemelham à densa folhagem que cobre as árvores e no outono, amarelam e caem, os imortais, são como rochas, são desgastados e moldados com o tempo, apesar de quando jovens imaturos, ao crescerem dificilmente modificados._

_-Compreendo. – disse a garota, mas na realidade ela só compreendeu quando moça..."_

...OoO...

Um belíssimo sábado a tarde! A senhora de todos os Shinigamis haviam convidado alguns sangue puro de todo tipo de espécie, entre eles é claro a família real dos metaformos.

Os sussurros irritavam o príncipe Neji, após a morte de seus tios ele fora declarado príncipe e terceiro na fila do trono dos elementos. Ele odiava ir a festas, passando por algumas senhoras indiscretas ele ouviu:

-Soube que os metaformos só permitem que os shigamis tenham um contato direto com eles.

-Sim, sim, eu ouvi...

Não importava onde fosse os sussurros continuavam. Então ele se dirigiu a mesa onde se encontravam o pai e sua priminha, sentou-se e disse:

-Como será que ela está se saindo?

-Hinata deve estar bem, afinal, ela é a sucessora da _Golden Venus_. – disse Hizashi sábio como sempre.

-Isso aí! A mana arrasa! – a mais nova exclamou sorridente.

Um belo sorriso cruzou o rosto do rapaz ao ver a prima mais nova sorrir. De fato, ela parecia um doce, mas como se diz, não julgue um livro pela capa...

...OoO...

-Argh... Eu odeio estes saltos. – Hinata disse entre dentes para não desmanchar o sorriso.

-Quieta. – Ghost respondeu da mesma forma.

Lá estavam eles no jardim de uma enorme mansão, a mãe de Sakura era a dona da grande loja exportadora de plantas medicinais, e estava fazendo uma festa beneficente para outras grandes empresas de grandes marcas, ou seja, era obrigatório ir.

Como sucessora da _Golden Venus, _Hinata não escapou, e foi acompanhada por nada mais nada menos que Ghost. Vestida com um vestido da marca de sua família, este era negro, longo e colado ao corpo, acentuando as curvas perfeitas da morena, tinha uma renda vinho na altura do busto e no centro do decote um bela rosa vermelha.

Já Ghost, que fora obrigado a vir, vestia um blazer e uma calça social, a camiseta, também social, era branca, e estava sem uma gravata, num estilo mais casual, mas este conjunto era _Armani_.

Sorrindo simpática ela conversava com todos os adultos demonstrando uma destreza perfeita, quem olhasse pensava que já era formada, e não apenas uma colegial, depois da morte dos pais, Ghost mexera alguns "pausinhos", e assumira a empresa de moda enquanto a garota ainda era menor de idade.

Como sempre, Ghost estava sério e atento a qualquer um. Na grande maioria todos daquele círculo eram seres místicos, salvo poucos. Foi quando ele viu a família dos amigos de sua mestra, e sutilmente disse para a mesma:

-Hinata, teus amigos aqui estão. – a morena que estava sorrindo para as câmeras, acenou para as fotos e saiu puxando o acompanhante até os amigos.

Caminhando lentamente de braços dados, como um verdadeiro casal, sua elegância era transmitida sorrindo meigamente para as câmeras ela se aproximou arrastando Ghost consigo, chegando a mesa falou:

-Boa tarde. – disse ela ainda usando seu tom "social".

-Boa tarde. – os mais velhos responderam.

-Hina! – fizeram coro uma cabeleira loira e outra rosada abraçando a morena que só via amarelo e rosa.

-Larguem a coitada duas! – falou Kiba para elas, o resultado foram dois socos bem aplicados no moreno.

-Bobão. – Naruto mostrou a língua para o amigo e este retribuiu o gesto.

A brincadeira ia continuar, mas Sasuke, Gaara e Shikamaru chegaram trazendo consigo sua aura calma e tranqüila, bem, no caso do Shika, sonolenta mesmo. O olhar intimidador do demônio e do shinigami fizeram os dois patetas ficarem quietinhos.

-Olá. – ela disse cordialmente para os três recém-chegados.

-Hunf. – Sasuke grunhiu em cumprimento e logo desviou o olhar glacial para Ghost.

-Oi. – Gaara disse polidamente e Shikamaru apenas bocejou e acenou para os demais.

Logo a presença do acompanhante de Hinata foi se tornando interesse dos amigos, e esta vendo que Ghost logo seria alvo de incômodos, o apresentou:

-Este é o Ghost, meu melhor amigo e o responsável pela _G. V._ enquanto eu for menor.

O homem de olhos brancos acenou para os amigos curiosos e deu um minúsculo sorriso discreto para tentar ser simpático.

-Nossa Hina! – exclamou Temari que acabara de chegar. – Não sabia que você tinha namorado! – ela se referiu à Ghost.

-Bem que eu queria que fosse! – disse a garota marota.

O comentário da garota gerou uma rodada de risos, com exceção de Sasuke e Fugaku, os mal-humorados do inferno não riem ou sorriem. A princesa observou o homem-elemento para ver como ele reagira ao seu comentário, mas ao contrário do que ela previra, ele estava calmo, sorriu de canto e disse com uma expressão malandra:

-Bem, isso se arranja. – _touché_ ele era um bom ator mesmo, se fosse outras condições ele se manteria calado.

Outra rodada de risos, Hinata levantou as duas mãos com as palmas voltadas para frente e disse:

-Desisto, é difícil ganhar de você com argumentos. – disse a garota rindo, então se voltou para os mais velhos da mesa e disse cordialmente:

As diferenças e quem eram os pais de quem eram muito óbvios. O pai de Shikamaru era a cara dele, mas com aspecto envelhecido e uma "barbicha" negra na ponta do queixo. Nara Shikaku, a princesa reconheceu.

A mãe de Sakura era muito bela, com traços meigos e aparência frágil, tinha cabelos rosados e olhos verdes como os da filha. Uma ninfa da flora como ela de fato exalava um perfume denso e floral. Haruno Azami.

O pai dos Sabaku, um poderoso vampiro (como Hinata ficou sabendo através de Ghost) havia falecido, por isso estavam lá os filhos, Temari e Gaara, claro. O pai de Ino, um grande amigo de Shikaku, parecia a Ino, só que homem... Yamanaka Inoichi, era um anjo caído bem diferente do comum, não tinha a voz calma e passiva dos anjos, mas uma forte e autoritária, sem deixar de ser brincalhona, uma mistura interessante.

Os senhores do universo como sempre elegantes e trajando ternos com as cores neutras e opostas, como sempre.

No decorrer do almoço o assunto principal eram os projetos futuros de cada empresa, e coisas do tipo, quando o assunto trazido a "baila" foi a empresa automobilística de Fugaku.

-Então como vocês pretendem fazer com a poluição? – perguntou Azami.

-Bem, estamos fazendo testes químicos para um combustível mais sustentável, e ainda sim econômico, eu mesmo estou chefiando tais estudos, e claro tem os carros movidos a eletricidade e luz solar. – Fugaku disse com sua voz séria e olho para o filho como se quisesse que ele continuasse.

-Além que os materiais são utilizados na medida do possível e devidamente jogados fora ou reciclados. – disse Sasuke encerrando a conclusão do pai.

Então de novo, houve mais uma rodada de perguntas e explicações. De fato, agora Hinbata entendia por que os pais sempre voltavam cansados destas festas. Bem, fazer o que, hun?

...OoO...

Então o que acharam? Esse foi BEM maior que os outros, só para compensar!

Bem, um avisinho, eu vou demorar mais para postar os capítulos de agora em diante, pois estou entrando em aulas e de presente vou ter que ralar de estudar esse ano... Mas não vou abandonar, ok?

Agradeço a todos os reviews maravilhosos que recebi!

Beeeijos de Framboesa!

Rynui


	6. Sonhos e Testes

Aviso: Gente, primeiro o nosso amado Naruto não me pertence. Segundo, a fic tem certa inspiração na fic da The Sadistics, Tal do Amor, então há sim alguns pontos parecidos, mas já falei com ela.

Legendas:

"_Lembranças"_

"**Pensamentos" **

Ligações ou vozes de pessoas que estão a se comunicar de outro modo.

"_**Sonhos"**_

OBS: todos os nomes aqui citados, com exceção dos do Naruto, são vindos de minha imaginação, não tenho qualquer intenção de ofender alguém com qualquer nome ou expressão aqui usadas. Qualquer semelhança é pura coincidência, mas alguns nomes, são misturas de nomes de personagens de outros animes.

...OoO...

"_**Com as mãos apoiadas uma de cada lado da cabeça da princesa, ele inclinou-se para frente, de modo que o hálito bateria no rosto alvo e delicado da garota então sussurrou:**_

_**-Eu te amo... – a frase pairou no ar delicadamente.**_

_**A morena segurou o fôlego. Ele sabia que ela nunca esperaria isso. Não desse homem, não do filho do grande Rei dos demônios. Não de Uchiha Sasuke, isso só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto.**_

_**-Como? – ela perguntou, sua voz saiu mais alarmada do que ela esperava.**_

_**-Eu. Te. Amo. – disse o moreno pausadamente.**_

_**-Ainda não entendi. –disse ela estranhando.**_

_**Sasuke suspirou, ele não acreditava que após passar semanas provocando a princesinha dos Elementos, encurralando-a e fazendo-a passar vergonha, ele por fim, acabou se apaixonando.**_

_**-Bem, então eu te mostro o que quer dizer. – então ele a beijou.**_

_**Hinata não estranhou, ele já o havia feito antes, diversas vezes, aquele tipo "invadiu" a ilha, sua escola, seu palácio, seguia-a por todos os cantos provocando-a e agora ele se declarava. Belíssimo...**_

_**Mesmo irritada por ele ser tão irritante, ela não podia fazer nada contra o príncipe demônio. A língua quente roçava no seu lábio inferior implorando a passagem, porém esta não chegou a ser concedida.**_

_**Assustada com a própria vontade de permitir a passagem, ela espalmou as mãos no peito masculino e empurrou gentilmente o homem para longe. De má vontade, pelo que ela sentiu, ele deixou que ela se descolasse dele.**_

_**Quase que de imediato ela saiu correndo. Sasuke sentiu o odor floral e delicado que ela carregava se afastando. Com um suspiro cansado, ele se apoiou na parede da escola.**_

_**Merda! Dera tanto trabalho para ele se livrar daquela maldição da cria de Apolo do pé dela, e agora a dita cuja saía correndo sabe-se lá para onde! O Uchiha estava puto da vida, queria matar aqueles que lhe cruzassem o caminho..."**_

Acordou assustado e suado, sentou-se de repentino na cama. A janela estava fechada, - _"Maldito Naruto! Quer me matar sufocado!"_ – ele pensou irritado, no relógio digital marcava 03h46min da madrugada.

Levantou-se e abriu a janela, deixou o vento fresco de a matina bater-lhe no rosto, no peito largo, nos musculosos braços que se espreguiçavam e na barriga nua.

Os sonhos estavam cada vez mais freqüentes. Cada vez mais irritantes. Qual era o problema dele não querer abrir as próprias feridas? Era algum _pecado_? Há! Como se um demônio fosse se arrepender de ter _pecado_.

Após isso, deixou o quarto ventilando, apesar dos resmungos sonâmbulos de Naruto que se agarrava ao maldito cobertor laranja fosforescente. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro do dormitório, nem se preocupou em acender a luz.

Abriu a torneira da pia e colocou a cabeça de baixo da água corrente. Ah sim... O frescor da água lhe batendo na nuca, passeando por seu coro cabeludo, e molhando seus cabelos era uma sensação maravilhosa.

Fechou a torneira e enxugou o rosto. Direcionou o olhar para o espelho, lá ele viu a si mesmo, com os olhos vermelhos, de fato, o sonho o irritava, o que mais o irritava, era saber que ela se lembrava do _Apolo_.

Antes que se irritasse ainda mais, voltou a colocar a cabeça em baixo da torneira...

...oOo...

(Aaah sim, só no trechinho do sonho eu vou colocar no Hina`s POV, mas acabou o sonho volta ao normal, ok?)

"_**Eu parei de correr, o "eu" de agora, não sabia por que corria, mas o "eu" de antes, parecia que insistia em "me esconder".**_

_**Então finalmente, os acontecimentos me vieram, quer dizer que o Sasuke havia "me" beijado? Que ultraje! E qual era essa deu ser toda boazinha com ele?**_

_**Isso era o que parte do meu cérebro pensava, a outra, era o outro "eu", estava confusa e corada de... FELICIDADE? What`s That Fuck?**_

_**Então eu parei de me distrair, e comecei a prestar atenção nos pensamentos do meu outro "eu".**_

_**Arfando encostei-me à parede de gesso e respirei profundamente, no final devia ser só uma brincadeira dele, como sempre. Esse pensamento me doeu.**_

_**Olhei ao meu redor e suspirei ainda bem que Apolo não me viu nesta situação, seria tão embaraçoso! Como fui me meter nisso? Amando dois homens? Raios sou eu? Uma devassa?**_

_**-Como posso eu viver sem ti? – a voz conhecida soou de dentro da sala de poesia. – Amo-te mais que o doce ar que respiro! Ai de mim! Como pode um campônio boçal como eu tocar-te sem te desmanchar como as fracas flores de jardim? Ai de mim! – fiquei paralisada, mas respirando fundo, eu entrei na sala.**_

_**-Apolo! – exclamei correndo na direção do homem de olhos verdes.**_

_**-Oh? – ele não havia me percebido.**_

_**Atirei-me nos braços fortes e enterrei o rosto no peito másculo. Ele fez um carinho nos meus cabelos com uma mão e com a outra me abraçou. Estranho era que meu corpo agia como se fosse normal. A sensação era familiar.**_

_**-O que aconteceu My Lady? – ele perguntou preocupado quando sentiu minhas lágrimas lhe molharem o uniforme.**_

_**-Na-nada... – uma pequena pausa. – Apenas deixe-me ficar assim?**_

_**-Claro. – ele passou ambos os braços ao redor da garota, e eu, que estava sentada em seu colo, deitei a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e inalei o cheiro de floresta e capim cortado que ele exalava.**_

_**Senti minhas pálpebras pesarem e dormi. Que estranho... Sonhando em um sonho é nova. Posso jurar que meu "eu" o ouviu dizer: "Eu te amo".**_

_**Bem, doces sonhos..."**_

Acordou com o som do despertador, a única coisa que se lembrava era que sonhou com isso, no resto do tempo ficou num "vácuo", perdida nos sonhos.

O som barulhento da estação de rádio de rock pesado encheu o quarto, tanto Temari quanto Sakura resmungarem pelo gosto musical da garota.

Espreguiçando-se, bateu a mão no despertador, e foi até o banheiro, onde lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes, passou um tônico facial, - **"Quem quer espinhas ou cravos? Argh! Eles são nojentos! Além que estragam a pele! **– a garota pensou horrorizada.

Calmamente saiu do banheiro e foi até a penteadeira do quarto passar sua maquiagem. Rímel, delineador, batom vermelho e sombra rocha escura. O padrão para ela. Enquanto a garota se arrumava, Sakura também foi se arrumar no banheiro, Temari apenas se vestiu no quarto, e assim que Sakura saiu para fazer a maquiagem, ela entrou para fazer sua higiene matinal.

Assim vestidas com o dito uniforme, elas rapidamente saíram do quarto e foram à procura da outra loira.

...oOo...

-Sakura! – uma voz estridente ecoou pela sala de aula

-Ai não! – a Yamanaka resmungou.

Então só se viu o loiro pulando no pescoço da rosada e dando um selinho nela. Sakura corou de imediato ao sentir os quentes lábios em si. Ino e Temari riram. A única que ficou quieta foi Hinata, que estava sentada perto da janela olhando para fora. Parecia um zumbi.

-Olá... – uma voz sonolenta veio andando. E sentou-se na frente de Temari.

-Oi Shika! – falou Naruto descansadamente, sentando-se na mesa onde estava uma Sakura corada e brincou com os fios de cabelo da mesma.

-Hunhu. – um grunhido de um garoto ruivo que vinha com olhos de morte.

-Nossa! Com um humor maravilhoso desses todos vão te amar lindo! – Ino gracejou para Gaara.

-Calada! Como se não soubesse por que da minha camisa estar cor de rosa, assim como todas as outras. – ele sibilou para a loira, fazendo com que os de mais amigos soltassem uma gargalhada gostosa.

-Como você se livrou de vir cor de rosa, aqui e não tomar um castigo palito de fósforo? – Temari perguntou usando o apelido do mais novo.

Um grunhido de raiva escapou por entre os lábios do ruivo, que olhou ameaçadoramente para as duas loiras, que riam se deleitando na fúria de Gaara. Antes do shinigami responder a tal coisa, a voz rouca de Sasuke fez presença:

-Ele me pediu uma emprestada. – Ino sorriu amarelo, e olhou para Hinata que imediatamente ficou tensa ao ouvir a voz do garoto.

-Ern... Sinto muito... – a rósea murmurou baixinho para a morena, que tinha os olhos vermelhos.

-Nada. Eu estou bem. – Hinata forçou o sorriso para a amiga, e pôs-se a conversar com os de mais. – **"Tenho que tomar cuidado com a Sakura, não quero preocupá-la por nada..."** – a dona de orbes pérola pensou ao sentir os olhos esmeraldinos em suas costas.

Em meio às brincadeiras que ocorriam, chegou Kiba, totalmente escandaloso, ele e Naruto inventaram de fazer uma espécie de coro, e começaram a cantar, resultado foi um giz voador indo em direção as suas cabeças, quando Katashi entrou na sala como se nada tivesse ocorrido, e com seu adorável sorriso sarcástico, por debaixo da máscara, disse:

-Hoje é o teste especial! - um gemido coletivo preencheu a sala. Mas já se passara um mês? Que rápido, com tantos sonhos irritantes, ela nem viu o tempo passar! – De pendendo do nível que você é será testado, e sempre, ouçam bem, _sempre_ nós pegaremos seus pontos fracos, assim poderão fortalecê-los. Bem, aqui estão os dois senhores e nosso diretor para terminar as explicações. – ele deu lugar à Orochimaru, que rapidamente falou:

-Devido ao fato de estarmos com novos tipos de alunos, – Hinata sentiu olhares em si. – vou chamar quatro alunos de cada classe...

-E esses quatro irão conosco ver o que fazem, e eles não serão a dedo! – Minato interrompeu o diretor, e continuou falando animado: - Bem, vamos, vamos criancinhas lindas! Sasu-chan, Naru-chan, Gaa-kun e Hinatinha! Vamos!

Dois dos garotos se levantaram de imediato, Naruto foi SALTITANDO até a porta e, bem, Hinata estava distraída e nem se moveu. Sem se mexer, ficou na carteira processando as informações sobre o sonho que teve, e nem ouviu seu nome, ficou assim até que Minato, impaciente como sempre, pegou a princesa no colo e saiu por aí na maior normalidade.

A classe estava estarrecida enquanto observava o senhor dos céus carregando a princesa Hyuuga para fora da sala de aula.

-Já acabou com o show? – perguntou Fugaku.

Minato limitou-se a dar um de seus sorrisos radiantes.

-Bem crianças, hoje nós veremos o máximo de poder que vocês podem suportar. – o sorriso de Minato cresceu, mas havia uma pontinha maldosa nele, afinal, mesmo "Deus" não é lá tão perfeito...

...OoO...

-Andem crianças! Só faltam mais 400 voltas! – gritou Fugaku com seu amável sarcasmo.

"**Puff... Se pego aquele velhote juro que o faço em pedaços!"**- pensou o príncipe Uchiha. – **"Se bem que não seria má idéia..." **– ele completou o raciocínio com um sorriso cruel.

"**Ah que divertido! Estou tão animado! Eles só escolhiam dois antes! Que eram sempre o Teme e o Gaara, já que eles levam mais a sério que eu, mas agora foram quatro! Q-U-A-T-R-O! Ah que animação! Nunca me senti tão bem!" **– pensou Naruto com sua animação irritante, parecia que nunca se cansaria, por nada.

"**Raios, vou matar meu pai por ter me feito como um maldito Shinigami."** – pensava Gaara com raiva, invés de importunar sua loira favorita, ele estava preso aquele treinamento ridículo.

Hinata era única que não pensava em nada, parecia mais um bonequinho. Após aquele sonho se pedissem para ela se atirar em cacos de vidro ela o faria sem hesitar. Estava confusa e não sabia mais o porquê de tantos sonhos estranhos.

...OoO...

-Ok! Já podem parar! – bradou a potente voz do senhor do inferno. – Venham até aqui.

Os garotos exaustos de correrem foram até lá, Hinata sentia como se seus músculos fossem pular para fora e dizer-lhe "passe bem" e sair correndo, a dor passeava pelas pernas da garota. O peito robusto subia e descia devido ao cansaço, o suor que molhava a testa escorria pelas maçãs do rosto e pingava na blusa branca, aquela camada úmida cobria todos os seus membros e o maldito Sol havia aparecido apenas para fazer-lhe mais exausta? Era o que parecia.

-Agora meus amados garotos, eu quero que me sigam. – disse o loiro mais velho.

Atrás dele surgiu um grande, não, um gigantesco portão de puro aço, gravado com figuras, de um lado a guerra e do outro a paz. Definitivamente, era o Portão do Limite, o portão que dava para a casa "comum" dos dois grandes reis, onde viviam ambos, mas na realidade, os dois tinham casas no céu e no inferno, esta era apenas uma figurativa.

Através do corredor mal iluminado, estendiam-se pinturas de vários grandes heróis, conforme fomos andando elas se tornavam mais antigas, uma mais ou menos do século XV lhe chamou a atenção, era o Apolo, ela tinha certeza que era ele.

Sem perceber ficou lá parecendo uma estátua até que um leve grunhido a acordou e deparou-se com os ônix de Sasuke e corou de forma imperceptível.

-Vamos, não pode ficar tanto a admirar teu ex-amante. – ele rosnou e começou a empurrá-la até os outros que estavam os esperando diante uma grande e lustrosa porta marrom, apesar de não ter desenhos e ser simples, tinha uma imponência e beleza sobrenatural.

-Crianças, agora você irão passar por um treinamento pelo qual nos mostrarão suas habilidades...

-Por ordem alfabética. – Fugaku interrompeu Minato.

Sentiu um arrepio passar pela espinha quando se lembrou que era a única com sobrenome "H". Ótimo.

Entraram pela enorme porta, dentro dela havia uma sala com tecnologia de ponta, viu que os testes seriam individuais, já que havia quatro mesas, e todas com algo diferente.

-Mas não seriam quatro por sala? – perguntou Naruto.

-Sim, mas os mais novos estão para ser avaliados depois, agora é a vez de vocês. – disse Minato sorrindo. – Hinata, minha amada princesa, pode dar-nos a honra? – ele gesticulou para a mesa com um bocado de terra, um copo de água.

-O que eu faço com isso? – ela olhou descrente para os dois representantes de elementos.

-Isto minha _querida_, - Fugaku retorceu a palavra. – é para que cries algo, e lhe sopre a vida. – o rei das trevas sorriu cruelmente. – **"É claro que seria algo difícil para a princesa, que ainda é uma 'deusa' do espírito."**

Suspirando a princesa postou-se diante da mesa. Tornando seus olhos rosa, ela começou a moldar a terra em um pequeno mamífero, um esquilo, logo que formado, mudou seus olhos para vermelhos, mas mal pode "regar" a terra, que o esquilo se desfez, assustada, por isso nunca ter ocorrido, ela exclamou:

-O que aconteceu?

-Ah criança, essa areia, você tem de manter no controle, se não ela manterá. – disse o loiro mais velho sorrindo.

A morena sentia o sorriso encorajador de Naruto e o olhar atento dos outros dois. Novamente com os olhos cor de rosa, ela moldou calmamente o esquilo, e com a mão ainda "segurando" a forma, ela mudou seus olhos para vermelhos, mas isso mal aconteceu e a areia se desmanchou.

Frustrada com a tentativa falha ela tentou o mesmo processo de novo e de novo. Ela podia _sentir_ o sorrisinho irônico dos dois demônios ao vê-la falhar.

-Vendo que essa aí não sai dessa tão cedo, - disse o demônio calmamente. – Gaara tentará reviver o dampiro naquela mesa, - ele indicou uma que continha "algo" embaixo de um lençol branco leitoso. – Naruto irá criar uma nova espécie de ser aquático e alado, com os elementos em cima daquela mesa, - ele apontou para a que estava ao lado da de Gaara. – e Sasuke irá tentar convocar, não um mero _antigo_, mas irá tentar convocar a alma do seu irmão, Itachi. (N/A: antigos são os cinco primeiros filhos do rei demônio, ilegítimos e legítimos, isso eu não sei se alguém pensou antes ou não, mas a idéia veio do nada XD, no caso, só o Itachi é legítimo!)

Com tal declaração os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram e ele fiou pálido, de fato, convocar um antigo não era algo fácil, ainda mais para uma criança com 500 anos de idade. (N/A: sim, para imortais ele é uma criança...)

Este se dirigiu a mesa ao lado de Hinata, e começou a pesquisar nos livros que estavam em baixo do lençol branco...

...OoO...

Toques na porta soaram pela casa de Blake, ele se levantou do sofá deixando o corpo feminino de Catrina coberto de sangue, e podia enxergar a espiral transparente do espírito dela ainda preso ao corpo, bem quando ele acabasse a pobre alma não teria esse problema. Pensando em quem raios o incomodaria no meio de sua refeição, ele abriu a porta.

-Você é Blake Di Cielo? – a mulher ruiva perguntou.

-Sim. – ele não hesitou ao ver os olhos de demônio que ela continha, dando espaço para ela passar, ele perguntou: - Quem é você e o que quer comigo?

-Bem querido, sou Karin, e quero que você vá para o internato em Los Angeles e se matricule lá. – ela sorriu maldosa...

...OoO...

Olá meus amadooos!

Desculpem a demoraa! Eu realmente quis postar antes, mas não consegui! Sinto muito! TT-TT

Tento não demorar assim de novo!

Wel houveram poucos reviews, mas aqui está a resposta:

**Lah15: **Que boom que gostou! Fico tão contentee!

Continuo siim!

**Hinaly (cap 2): **Me alegro que esteja gostandoo!

**Pisck: **Obrigada! Eu sinto muito pela demora!

Continue lendoo ((:

Beeijos de framboesa pessoas lindas!

Rynui


	7. Reencarnação

**Não me matem pela demora! E leiam as notas finais!**

Aviso: Gente, primeiro o nosso amado Naruto não me pertence. Segundo, a fic tem certa inspiração na fic da The Sadistics, Tal do Amor, então há sim alguns pontos parecidos, mas já falei com ela.

Legendas:

"_Lembranças"_

"**Pensamentos" **

Ligações ou vozes de pessoas que estão a se comunicar de outro modo.

"_**Sonhos"**_

OBS: todos os nomes aqui citados, com exceção dos do Naruto, são vindos de minha imaginação, não tenho qualquer intenção de ofender alguém com qualquer nome ou expressão aqui usadas. Qualquer semelhança é pura coincidência, mas alguns nomes, são misturas de nomes de personagens de outros animes.

...OoO...

Reencarnação:

-Inferno! – a morena rugiu frustrada.

Já haviam se passado 10 horas, e maldita terra não se continha, tinha gasto muita energia, e sempre que trocava a cor de seus olhos, a escultura de terra se desfazia. Inclusive, já tentara molhar a terra antes de esculpi-la, mas a maldita absorveu a água assim que ela transformou seus olhos.

Seu único consolo era que os outros não estavam melhores que ela. Sasuke estava com os dedos sangrando, além dos arranhões e hematomas espalhados por todo o seu corpo - ele havia invocado um antigo, mas não era o correto, e acabou quase morto; Gaara estava com seus olhos verde-água semicerrados, enquanto suas mãos sobrevoavam o corpo do falecido, e murmurando palavras antigas, ouvia-se a rouquidão na voz do ruivo que frustrado já tentara de tudo e mais um pouco. Já Naruto, era o que estava melhor, o animal estava praticamente formado e respirando, mas não podia respirar dentro d'água, o que anulava o teste, então o loiro continuava encantando o ser com água.

-Já vai desistir? – perguntou Minato sorrindo.

Os dois grandes senhores haviam os deixado sozinhos logo após explicarem as tarefas, para olhar os outros participantes de outras séries, e nesse tempo não houve resultados. Olhando-o mal-humorada, começou a desconfiar que aquele sorriso era de prazer por vê-los tentar e tentar durante horas a fio e sem êxitos.

-Não. – ela grunhiu e o sorriso do loiro aumentou.

-Então vá logo e continue tentando pirralha. – disse Fugaku pondo a mão no cabelo da morena e os bagunçando.

Grunhindo novamente, ela retirou a mão pesada de seu cabelo, e tentou de novo. Se concentrando em formar o bicho e depois o regar para fixá-lo. Então a idéia veio. – **"E se eu apenas colocasse um olho de cada cor, assim, quando tiver regado a terra, ela não se desmanchará!"** – contente com sua idéia, ela o fez.

Ela esforçou-se, as cores eram inflexíveis, duras como aço, a força assemelhava-se à velha porta do juízo final – uma que para entrar tinha de empurrá-la, mas esta pesava tanto quanto o mundo, e todas as almas que a abrissem seriam salvas pela eternidade -, a dor explodia em seus olhos, mas assim aconteceu, ela conseguiu por fim um olho rosa e outro vermelho. Com os olhos bicolores, ela impacientemente começou a moldar o esquilo, com toda a sua força que restava, que eram muito pouca, ela forçou a magia contida em si ir para a terra.

Assim feito, ela vacilou por um segundo, os olhos tornaram-se pérolas durante dois segundos, que deveriam ter desfeito a escultura, mas essa permaneceu intacta. Com um longo suspiro ela, transformou o olho da Terra em dourado, e aqueceu o molde, aos olhos cor de ouro, Hinata podia ver a temperatura subindo, logo chegou ao seu ponto máximo e se tornou lava. Sem deixá-la se desfazer, a princesa usou a água para resfriar a estatueta.

Já exausta, mais do que já estava, a morena colocou ambos os olhos no branco da vida, e num sopro impulsivo, para que tudo acabasse, ela deixou a energia da vida sair dela, porém esta vagou pelo espaço, bateu contra a estatueta, fazendo esta brilhar numa mutação, e tornou à ela. A dor do choque foi enorme, atingiu-a com fúria, para suportar a dor, ela usou toda a sua energia, logo a força dela se esvaiu e junto com ela, foi à consciência da princesa Hyuuga...

Então, houve uma explosão e numa luz branca, a senhora do espírito foi jogada contra a parede.

-Hinata! – gritou Sasuke indo de imediato para o lado da princesa, esquecendo seu experimento em andamento.

-Não a mova, ela perdeu muita energia. – disse Fugaku sério, mas claramente preocupado. – Também, pudera, ela fez uma réplica de um corpo humano, com a areia de sangue... – falou indicando a réplica, já transformada, em cima da mesa.

Uma voz masculina praguejando se fez ouvir quebrando os olhares chocados dos homens da sala, rapidamente, os dois deuses foram até o homem de cabelos negros e olhos brancos que havia praguejado. Após breves falas, Minato e Fugaku fizeram o "estranho conhecido" ir até os garotos, que o olhavam como se ele fosse um alienígena.

-Este é... – Minato começou a falar, mas foi interrompeu por Sasuke:

-O que você vai fazer a Hinata? – exclamou ele alterado quando viu o estranho homem pegando a garota nos braços.

-Ela é minha senhora, tenho de protegê-la, garoto demônio. – disse friamente.

O príncipe ia revidar, mas a voz de seu pai o impediu:

-Pare Sasuke, ele é Ghost, o elemento do espírito.

Então Sasuke parou e o analisou bem, mesmo usando roupas esporte e com os cabelos bagunçados, era de fato o mesmo homem que acompanhara Hinata na festa, - **"Então era por isso que ele estava tão próximo a ela... Havia me esquecido de tal possibilidade."** – foi aí que o Naruto berrou:

-O idiota! Seu feitiço está em andamento! – ele se referiu a Sasuke.

Antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse, o moreno foi até o círculo de sangue no chão e voltou a recitar os feitiços anuladores apressadamente, mas era tarde mais, com uma luz branca, outra explosão, Sasuke foi lançado para trás, no chão.

Logo depois da poeira baixar, apareceu o espírito de Itachi, este parecia tentar falar algo, mas antes que as palavras se formassem, ele foi rapidamente sugado pelo corpo de barro que Hinata criara, logo a estátua tomou a forma verdadeira do legítimo antigo.

-Oh! Onde estou? – perguntou o homem, com seu tom simpático totalmente confuso.

-Ah, você. – disse Fugaku com tédio, este esperava outro erro, e não que seu filhinho tivesse acertado o feitiço.

Pálido, Itachi olhou para seu pai e para suas mãos, agora já da cor de sua pele natural. Observou os demais na sala, e logo avistou a princesa Elemental no colo de Ghost. Sem medir a tensão, aproximou-se dos dois, e exclamou:

-Ghost! Meu velho amigo!

-Olá Itachi. – disse o homem sem de fato retirar os olhos de sua senhora.

-Muito frio... – resmungou Itachi puxando Ghost, e conseqüentemente Hinata, para um abraço de urso.

Itachi parou de abraçar Ghost ao ver o pequeno embrulho nos braços dele, sim Hinata era pequenina, ainda mais perto do tão alto Ghost. Itachi sentiu o cheiro, ficou estático, então sentiu a corrente que lhe ligava à pequena garota.

-Ela é...?

-Sim. – disse Fugaku. – Parabéns Sasuke, você passou no teste, quando a Princesa Hyuuga acordar diga-lhe que ela também foi aprovada, - ele se dirigiu aos outros dois: - Vocês! Tentem mais uma vez! – falou enérgicamente.

Mais motivados, Naruto pela sua necessidade de competir com Sasuke e Gaara por seu orgulho, os dois garotos tentaram. O loiro fez um círculo d'água em volta do bicho e murmurou alguns encantos que havia lido logo a água que era azul começou a tomar um tom mais transparente e brilhante. Logo houve um clarão - mas nada físico apenas visual -, Naruto se aproximou do animal com rosto de lince num corpo de leão-marinho, só que diminuído, pegou-o no colo, e depositou o mesmo dentro de um tanque d'água, ao contrário das demais vezes, o bicho não agonizou, tranquilamente se recuperou do susto, e pôs-se a nadar de um lado para o outro, uma hora, as guelras se balançaram de modo visível. O loiro caiu no chão exausto e recostou a cabeça numa perna da mesa e fechou os olhos.

Já o ruivo teve mais dificuldades, uma vez que aquele dampiro era realmente um saco de se reviver. Sentindo o sucesso dos demais no ar, inflou o peito, e começou a recitar rituais que conhecia, todos, sem exceções. Uma fumaça branca saiu em espiral de sua boca, os espectadores sentiram-se atraídos pelo doce sussurro melodioso que era a voz do ruivo, a Canção da Vida, era isso que ele recitava com tanta maestria, a canção que salvava almas da morte.

Então o morto se levanta, os olhos ainda vidrados, mas vivo. Olha para os lados sem entender nada, ainda de cor cadavérica, via-se o contraste com os olhos e cabelos castanhos escuros. Ele abre a boca seca e sem tom, solta um grito pavoroso, os olhos ficam vidrados novamente e ele cai. O mero "parecer morto" não importa, não importa uma vez que a audição apurada de todos os presentes ouvem as ritmadas batidas do coração do dampiro.

-Muito bem garoto! – exclama a voz do senhor do inferno.

-Isso! Parabéns! – diz o senhor oposto ao anterior.

Um grunhido lato escapou por entre os lábios do moreno que assistia à tudo. Todos se voltaram para ele, incluindo Itachi e Ghost, sendo que o primeiro deixara de provocar o segundo para ouvir seu irmãozinho.

-Qual foi o propósito de vocês dois com esse tipo de teste?

-Por que para vocês Uchiha sempre tem que haver um motivo? – questionou Minato.

-Por que vocês dois nunca fazem porcaria nenhuma sem visarem algo antes. – disse Sasuke ácido.

-_Touché_. Você entendeu quase tudo. – disse Fugaku.

-Ah! Entendi. – disse Itachi.

-Você foi rápido. – elogiou Minato.

-A... – começou o reencarnado, mas Fugaku o interrompeu:

-Foi nosso modo de ver o quão poderosos são vocês, é claro que não saiu como planejado, - ele indicou a menina desmaiada no colo do elemento. – mas deu certo.

-Bem, agora vocês estão dispensados. – disse Minato. – Há camas para vocês, assim como roupas limpas, aproveitem. – e estalou os dedos levando garotos cada um para o seu quarto, isso incluía Ghost.

-Acho que comigo não dá certo. – comentou Itachi.

-Não. – Fugaku concordou.

-Então, para que pediram para eu ser trazido? – o reencarnado pronunciou...

...oOo...

-Bom, Senhor Cielo, o senhor tem um currículo excelente, com ótimas indicações, porém há outro metaformo no campus, e mudanças muito bruscas podem afetar nossos alunos. – disse Orochimaru.

-Com todo o respeito Diretor, sou uma pessoa, como pode ver em meu currículo, séria e aplicada, não causarei tumultos, a menos que necessário, portanto não hesite em me aceitar como estudante desta escola. – o tom de voz era convincente.

Por alguns instantes Orochimaru avaliou o jovem sadio a sua frente, cuidadosamente, e concluiu que era tempo de mudanças, assim falou:

-Sendo assim, parabéns Senhor Cielo, foi aceito no colégio Espartano. – disse o homem com um tom de sibilo usual, apertando a mão de Blake.

-Muito obrigado. – o moreno retribuiu o aperto de mão.

...oOo...

-Entendeu Itachi? Você foi trazido aqui só e especificamente para este motivo. – disse Fugaku severo.

-Então para que torturar a pobre criança só para me trazer aqui? – o ressuscitado argumentou.

-Ele precisa treinar seus dons, ou se tornara obsoleto como você. – observou áspero.

Itachi suspirou, queria muito discutir com o pai, fazê-lo ver que seu irmãozinho e a princesa não tinham de suportar tais coisas, pelo menos conhecê-las de modo tão bruto e devastador, mas era certo que, mais tardar, teriam de descobri-lo...

...oOo...

Na semana seguinte...

-Alunos silêncio! – a voz imperiosa de Ibiki adentrou junto com o diretor do colégio. – O Diretor tem um comunicado importante para todos aqui.

-Bom, alunos, como todos sabem, este ano houve algumas mudanças, - Hinata sentiu olhares sobe si. – e estas tendem a continuar. Por isto, hoje lhes apresento o novo aluno Blake de Cielo. – o homem fez um gesto e a porta da sala se abriu.

Parado na soleira da porta estava o pior pesadelo da Hyuuga, esta sentiu seu queixo cair de leve e os olhos se arregalarem. – **"Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo."** – a figura alta de Blake adentrou e disse:

-Sou um metaformo, mas espero me dar bem com _todos_, além do mais somos colegas, portanto devemos ser amigos... – ele ia continuar mas foi interrompido:

-Ótimo, outro positivista... – resmungou Ibiki. – Vá se sentar em alguma carteira vaga.

Mal ditas tais palavras e Blake se direcionou para o lugar vago ao lado de Karin, esta sorriu satisfeita para o garoto. Orochimaru, ao ver o sorriso relâmpago do garoto pressentiu que teriam problemas...

...oOo...

As aulas pareciam não passar e os dois no canto da classe o irritavam profundamente, mas não era por ciúmes de sua vadia pessoal, por ele, ela poderia dar a luz a filhotes daquele infeliz, o que o irritava era o fato daqueles dois darem sorrisinhos "discretos" em direção a ele e a princesa.

-Sasuke? – a voz melodiosa de sua amada o despertou dos pensamentos.

O moreno limpou a garganta e mirou as pérolas que o olhavam, num momento de distração do professor, logo disse:

-Sim?

-É impressão minha ou aqueles dois estão a tramar algo?

-Com certeza estão. – Sasuke anuiu para dar ênfase às palavras.

-Será algo preocupante? – perguntou ela, não temerosa, mas excitada, esperando um pouco de ação.

-Sinceramente espero que não, depois daquele inferno de teste,perdoe a blasfêmia sendo que sou, mas por Deus espero que não tenha nada.

-Então Sr. Uchiha e Srta. Hyuuga tem algo a dividir com o reto da turma? – perguntou Kakashi com seu tom irônico.

-Nada professor. – disse a Hyuuga com calma.

-Ótimo, então parem de cochichar, sei que estão enamorados, mas guardem as demonstrações de afeto para quando estiverem fora da sala ou na cama. – com isso a classe riu.

O Uchiha sorriu sardônico, não deixaria a chance lhe passar batido:

-Bem que eu gostaria da segunda opção, mas a Princesa é demasiadamente honrada para deitar-se comigo. - houve mais risos.

A morena olhou-o como se quisesse o sangue do moreno. Ah! Como ela queria, por um segundo quase perdeu o controle, mas sorriu doce e disse:

-Eu até aceitaria, mas não gosto de pegar pra amamentar, quero um homem feito. – os risos se intensificaram, e o moreno saiba que debaixo daquele sarcasmo a princesa estava irritada.

Blake olhou assustado para a garota que se pronunciara, aquela não era a mesma que saíra correndo de sua casa naquele dia. Ela era mais forte. Quem sabe assim fosse mais interessante participar do plano de Karin?

...oOo...

Pensamento do Orochimaru:

"**Crianças são sempre complicadas, estão sempre querendo algo a mais, algo novo, algo que não podem ter. Como são egoístas!**

**Quando tem problemas não hesitam em chamar as pessoas e ainda tem a coragem de desprezar-lhes quando recebem um não.**

**A juventude de hoje não homenageia os bons alunos ou aos educados, mas sim aqueles que infringem as leis, são rebeldes e desonestos. Se as coisas continuarem desse jeito logo não haverá mais senso de humanidade e solidariedade..."**

O diretor se encontrava em seu gabinete, parado perto a janela ele observava aquelas crianças que um dia já foram tão ingênuas, sentavam-lhe no colo e pediam para que contasse mais histórias. Ah como já estava velho, sua espécie vivia em média 1000 anos, mas ele já passava dos 1200, tinha vezes que ele desejava que o manto negro da morte o cobrisse...

Voltou os olhos para um quadro, o único que tinha de quando seus amigos ainda eram vivos. Nele estava o melhor amigo e a namorada do mesmo, ao lado do contente casal estava o homem com olhos de cobra. Sim, tinha saudades dos dois bobos alegres que animavam sua vida, tinha saudades dos dois que lhe foram como irmãos...

...oOo...

-Meu senhor? – perguntou um garoto com uma túnica branca e extremamente larga.

-Sim minha criança? O que deseja?- respondeu Minato ainda pensativo.

-Gostaria que meu rei me contasse sobe como é lá na terra.

O loiro sorriu cansado para o pequeno querubim, pegou-a no colo e disse com voz mansa:

-Um dia eu te falo sobre todos os segredos do universo, mas por enquanto basta saber que eles assim, como eu e você erram, mas eles ainda fazem o mal por querer e sem motivos, muitas vezes.

-Então eles são demônios? – perguntou curioso.

-Não pequeno ingênuo, nem mesmo os demônios são totalmente maus, apenas tem o sangue guerreiro que nós não possuímos.

O garoto olhou confuso para o senhor, mas inclinou-se beijou-lhe a bochecha e saiu em disparada, logo atravessando a porta.

"**Gostaria que assim como os metaformos, meus filhos pudessem ser educados junto com as outras espécies..."**

..oOo...

Sim, eu sei que demorei MUITO! Eu peço desculpas por esse capítulo mixuruca, mas quis dar mais importância a reencarnação do Itachi, fiquei escrevendo e reescrevendo esse capítulo até a semana passada, mas não estava e nem estou satisfeita com isso, mas fazer o que né?

Bem sinto muito pela demora, e quanto à isso, vou deixar para que escolham: eu faço um capítulo em no máximo duas semanas, só que três ou quatro páginas, sei que esse cap não foi muito, mas foi o melhor que pude fazer para não deixar vocês sem nada.

Por favor pensem na minha proposta!

**Reviews:**

**Lah15:** Claro que a Karin não tem o que fazer, ainda mais depois a Hina chegou fica difícil né?

**Millah-san: **Sim sim! Eu amo fazer o Sasuke com ciúmes! Eu te perdôo quanto ao review u.u HSUAHSU'', o importante é que você comentou! Acho que te dei um presente quanto a o Ita-kun né? Fico muito feliz de ter conquistado uma leitora fiel! =D

**Miiih (cap 5 e 6): **Sim eu sei que você adora! u.u SIASUHAS''

Eu já disse que você tem total permissão pra me matar se eu fizer clichês, mas gosto de fugir, sabe? Então ele vai ter que me "caçar" HSUASHU'', eu fiz na proposta pensando em você não me tentando me mata =D.

_**Beeijos de Framboesa!**_

_**Rynui**_


	8. Dampiro

MUHAHAHAHA!

Consegui postar com menos de um mês de demora! Uhuuull!9por um dia só, mas beleza)

Amores, eu realmente sinto muito, sei que sou uma escritora HORRÍVEL, mas se você ler a fic, por favor só escrevam assim: continua; ou só deixar o seu nome registrado nos comentários.

Isso é o suficiente pra me fazer continuar, saber que tem alguém lendo a fic, por favor!

...oOo...

Já era de noite e diferente de qualquer colégio normal, o colégio Espartano não tinha toque de recolher, mesmo durante a semana, afinal, que sentido teria o toque de recolher, quando muitos dos alunos eram criaturas noturnas?

Naquela noite de terça-feira, a maioria dos casais se encontrava na cafeteria, mas aqueles dois não eram um casal normal. Na borda da fonte, a garota estava sentada entre as pernas do garoto, de modo que a parte superior de suas costas ficasse apoiada no peito do namorado. Sob a iluminação fraca e distante, ouvindo o som das águas, ele a abraçava e ela lhe fazia carícias nos braços.

- Eu te amo sabia? – o moreno sussurrou.

- Sim, eu sei. – disse a loira com uma falsa arrogância.

- Um ano não é mesmo?

- Sim, – ela fez uma breve pausa. – como poderia eu imaginar que aquele cara que me deu nos nervos, o cara no qual eu mais desacreditei fosse aquele que eu me apaixonaria? – disse ela.

Shikamaru olhou para Temari como se ela fosse a única mulher no mundo. A falta de luz na fonte fazia com que os olhos castanhos ficassem negros, mas os jogos de luz e sombra da noite não eram nada para os olhos da vampira, que virou seu corpo de modo que pudesse olhar o garoto e falou:

- Estou com fome. – a voz não passava de um murmúrio sensual.

- Você sempre está com fome, - ele se queixou brincalhão. – vamos.

Assim que ela saiu de seu abraço, ele se levantou e puxando-a pela mão, adentraram na floresta do colégio, onde por sorte não havia ninguém, chegando numa árvore que tinha raízes grossas e elevadas, ele puxou a garota em direção a raiz mais alta, que era coberta de cipós frouxos, entraram no local que era uma espécie de esconderijo. Shikamaru mal deu tempo de ambos passarem pela parte "civilizada" do esconderijo que comprimiu sua boca contra a de Temari.

O beijo era selvagem e desesperado, com um ardor que parecia queimar-lhes fisicamente. As línguas se entrelaçavam, deleitando-se uma no sabor da outra. Numa dança que parecia ser fatal, as mãos procuravam fazer maior contato, famintas de desejo e luxúria.

Sem que a garota percebesse, o moreno a carregava, sem para de beijá-la, para uma cama gigantesca, num formato circular. Ele se deitou de costas e ela, em cima dele, desceu os beijos para o pescoço do moreno, ele sentiu um arrepio de delicioso passar pela espinha, a loira parou de sugar a pele e permitiu que as presas surgissem, sem hesitar, ela mordeu o pescoço do namorado.

O líquido vermelho inundou a boca de Temari, esta sugava o sangue com gosto metálico e salgado, o contato dos lábios dela com a pele do namorado fazia com que uma chama de prazer incessante percorresse o corpo da loira.

Shikamaru mal podia sentir o seu sangue ser drenado, a mordida da vampira era o melhor entorpecente que ele já sentira na vida. Relaxando todos os músculos dele o veneno da vampira penetrava nas veias masculinas reproduzindo uma sensação do puro orgasmo.

Quando a loira se satisfez deixou de sugar o quente líquido e lambeu a ferida, em contato com a saliva vampira, as bordas das feridas, no formato dos dentes de Temari, borbulharam refazendo o tecido do pescoço do moreno, no fim da reação, nem sequer havia a marca de dentes.

Exausto, antes mesmo de acabar a cicatrização, Shikamaru desmaiou no colo da namorada, a roupa de ambos encharcada de sangue, esta ao ver a cicatrização acabar deu-lhe um selinho, ajeitou-o na cama e ao seu lado se deitou.

...oOo...

"**Puta que pariu!"** – o moreno rugiu em pensamentos. – **"O que raios meu pai quer que eu faça com isso?" **– ele pegou o corpo do dampiro que Gaara soprara a vida na semana anterior.

A memória do que Fugaku lhe dissera ainda era fresca em sua mente:

"_-Porra! Então por que você fez o Gaara ressuscitar ele se este era apenas o alimento do meu irmão? – o moreno se irritou, afinal, criara um laço de amizade pelo ruivo com o qual crescera e este se desgastara muito para aquilo._

_-Foi um teste, depois aquele dampiro tinha sangue meu e de seu tio nas veias, portanto foi tanto um teste quanto algo precisávamos. – disse simplesmente._

_-Não havia outro modo? – a teimosia queimava no moreno, depois do teste, Gaara ficou com os olhos vidrados como os de um morto, na tentativa de concluir a passagem com perfeição e assegurando a segurança da alma do dampiro._

_-Sim, mas não tive vontade. – Sasuke trincou os dentes, era sempre assim, o mundo de todos tinha de se curvar a vontade de Fugaku, o demônio rei._

_O mais novo trincou os dentes, mas não disse nada, discutir com seu pai não adiantaria, por mais que fosse a vontade mesquinha do Diabo, Sasuke sabia que no fim de tudo Gaara teria tirado algum êxito daquilo, e os demais tampouco teriam saído desmerecidos._

_-Então só tenho que me livrar do corpo?_

_-Sim."_

Com as asas estendidas carregando o saco preto o moreno ainda estava furioso, porque infernos não podia ter sido qualquer outro dampiro, tinha que ter sido o dampiro que era descendente dos dois senhores. Sasuke amaldiçoou a mãe vampira que se deitara com um humano logo depois de acasalar com os Dois Reis.

Suas asas negras se confundiam com perfeição na noite, as nuvens moldavam a lua de uma maneira que parecia uma pintura noturna. As ônix esquadrinhavam o desfiladeiro beira à floresta onde ele se encontrava, insondáveis e frios os olhos de Sasuke avaliavam o melhor lugar para pulverizar o corpo do dampiro, assim não haveria modo de seu pai ou qualquer um fazer algo como uma ressurreição dessa magnitude.

Sem mais escolhas, ele mergulhou em direção ao chão, o vento até então doce e delicado, ricocheteava com força no rosto masculino, sim sem dúvidas aquele era o domínio de algum deus do ar. As lâminas de ar deixaram cortes pelo rosto e braços do moreno, mas logo estes cicatrizaram assim que Sasuke atingiu o chão.

Sem cuidados, ele largou o saco no chão e com brutalidade despejou o corpo de dentro dele. Com todo o trabalho de não tocar naquela carne impura, Sasuke jogou um vidrinho entre os destroços do dampiro, logo que o conteúdo do frasco entrou em contato com a pele fria um fogo azul explodiu em leves chamas negras passeavam pelo denso fogo azul.

Fechou os olhos e recitou algumas palavras antigas, uma benção, como reflexo, era assim que havia feito nos tempos de guerra, mas aquele cadáver não merecia bênçãos. Ele fora aquele que envenenara a mente de Fugaku e causou à morte de seu irmão da primeira vez, agora com o sangue deste derramado, a vingança estava quase completa.

O fogo penetrou na pele fria e o cadáver virou os olhos, aquela chama amaldiçoada fazia com que o defunto sentisse a dor de ser queimado vivo, por dentro.

Sorriu ao ouvir o grito de agonia do dampiro, logo este desfaleceu pela dor, mas as convulsões não cessaram. Sem mais demorar Sasuke fez um movimento com os punhos e não restava nada além de cinzas. Com o fim do dampiro, a euforia sádica de dançar com a morte passou, e em seu lugar veio a melancolia pela vida que se fora...

..oOo...

As vestes empapadas com suor, o lençol úmido lhe enroscava nas pernas, aquele anormal do fim de outubro era um verdadeiro inferno. Jogou as cobertas no chão. Levantou-se e o corpo molhado, logo que sentiu o ar fresco, deu graças. Com as pernas bambas, Hinata andou em direção à luz que saía do banheiro com a porta entre aberta.

A claridade do recinto fez co quem ela fechasse os olhos em busca do escuro reconfortante de antes, piscou algumas vezes até que seus olhos se acostumassem com a claridade, enquanto fazia isso foi andando em direção à pia, chegando lá finalmente conseguiu abrir totalmente os olhos. Viu as pupilas dos olhos brancos, olhos dos espíritos que a encaravam no espelho de volta, se retraírem devido à claridade.

Abriu a torneira e jogou água no rosto, esfregou com força, como se pudesse limpar os distúrbios mentais, fechou a torneira, antes de enxugar a face se olhou no espelho. Os poros estavam mais visíveis, as gotículas de água se acumulavam neles, os olhos brancos estavam tempestuosos, continham a loucura implantada no denso branco que se chocava com o ébano.

Estendeu o braço e pegou uma toalha, esfregou-a contra o rosto, a fricção esquentou seu rosto, quando a retirou, viu que a força de tal ato ruborizou seu rosto. Acertou as sobrancelhas que com o movimento anterior haviam se bagunçado.

Soltou um longo suspiro e largou a toalha no chão. Sem se importar com o tecido felpudo, passou por cima dele, na cabeceira da cama a luz verde mostrava que eram 6 horas da manhã, deu de ombros, mais uma hora e teria de acordar. Tateou algo no escuro, encontrou os tecidos certos e vestiu-os, era o uniforme. Vestiu a meia e um tênis deixado do lado de sua cama.

Antes de sair bateu os olhos na maquiagem pesada e acessórios góticos que ela normalmente usava, deu de ombros, a adrenalina queimava em suas veias, não estava afim de ter calma para passar rímel, delineador, ou ter cuidado com o fecho da pulseira negra.

Fechou a porta, dava graças ao fato do material ficar em armários, seria um pesadelo procurar as coisas no escuro. Pegou a chave e enfiou-a na fechadura, uma volta, duas voltas, três voltas, a quarta foi impedida pela trava da própria porta.

Colocou a chave no bolso do blazer, e pos-se a andar tranquilamente pelo corredor, não havia ninguém para interromper seus pensamentos. A claridade era pouca, mas o suficiente para as sombras, inspetores noturnos do colégio, enxergarem.

Seus pensamentos estavam longe da fortaleza de pedra que era a tal escola. Aquele sonho, ela sabia que havia sido horrível, ela sabia que era algo real, mas não se lembrava. Era algo cuja brutalidade era intensa, afinal, alguém treinado para os horrores do mundo não acordaria suando e transformada por nada.

Tentava se lembrar, ouvia gritos, o cheiro metálico do sangue e putrefação se fazia presente, a onda de crueldade assolava o lugar, era isso, apenas isso que ela se lembrava. Forçou sua mente...

Passos ecoaram no corredor, estes a trouxeram de volta à realidade. Olhou ao seu redor e deu de cara com Sasuke, este usava uma roupa preta, provavelmente havia saído durante a noite.

-O que faz aqui? – a perguntou abruptamente, mas havia algo naquele tom, era algo como melancolia, algo que a fez não retrucar.

-Pesadelos. – disse em tom brando.

Este tom o assustou, ele fez com que Hinata se parecesse com a antiga garota pelo qual ele se apaixonara muito tempo antes.

-Entendo, vou me trocar. – então ele cruzou o caminho dela.

Choque.

Morte.

Sasuke percebeu que ela sentira o cheiro que ele carregava. Os olhos brancos de espírito de arregalaram, inconscientemente ela abriu a boca e os caninos aumentaram um centímetro.

-Você matou um dampiro. – a afirmação não era violenta, só assustada.

-Calma, Hinata, acalme-se. – ele disse gentilmente.

Ela olhou para ele, fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar. Mordeu a língua. O roçar dos dentes pontiagudos já fazia sangrar, com a mordida o fluxo sanguíneo se intensificou, de olhos fechados ela desejou que o cheiro desaparecesse, mas era tão forte, tão intenso... Apertou as mãos em punho, tanto que as unhas compridas e grossas fizeram as palmas sangrar.

Sasuke viu a reação da garota, passou-lhe um braço por sobre os ombros de nadadora da garota e guiou-a pelo corredor. O moreno tentava ao máximo que a mesma mão que matara antes tivesse um efeito carinhoso no ombro que ele acariciava.

Mesmo que aquele cheiro de morte lhe impregnasse os poros, Hinata sentiu como se isso não importasse, aquele braço, aquela mão, aqueles dedos, qualquer mínimo contato com o príncipe Uchiha parecia fazer a garota formigar.

Andando silenciosamente pelo corredor foram até o quarto de Sasuke, que deu graças por Naruto não estar mais lá, provavelmente ele havia saído com a Sakura. Fechou a porta atrás de si e fez um movimento para que Hinata se sentasse em uma das camas, se virou para pegar uma garrafa d'água e jogou-a para a morena.

-Beba, vou tomar um banho para tirar esse cheiro do meu corpo. – disse com voz rouca, ele via medo nos olhos, agora, cor de pérola.

A garota anuiu. Destampou a garrafa e entornou o líquido que parecia queimar em sua garganta. – **"Almas."** – ela reconheceu o líquido, aquele era o alimento principal de qualquer ser tão antigo quanto os metaformos.

-Como você sabia...?

-Te conheço, e você sabe disso, por mais que queira negar. – ele disse pegando o uniforme no armário.

Sem se importar com ela, ele tirou a camisa e abriu uma gaveta onde havia meias e cuecas, e pegou um de cada, a princesa ruborizou ao constatar o que era aquilo. Sasuke andou até o banheiro, logo antes de fechar a porta, a voz o parou:

-Esse cheiro é daquele dampiro...?

-Sim. – falou bruscamente e fechou a porta.

Revirou os olhos, parecia que o carinho maternal que ela sentira pelo moreno antes desaparecera como um passe de mágica. Bufou, por que raios fizeram o Gaara ressuscitar alguém que logo mais seria morto? Deu de ombros, com certeza tinha muita sujeira debaixo disso, mas fazer o que? Essa era a dita "máfia" entre os poderosos.

Tirando os pensamentos da cabeça, olhou ao redor, o quarto tinha um choque de cores assustador, entre o laranja e bagunçado lado de Naruto e a escura e sóbria mobília de Sasuke.

Na escrivaninha perto da porta do banheiro havia uma pequena pintura, não passava de um minúsculo retrato, a luz lhe impedia as vistas, então chegou perto da moldura de carvalho e pegou-a com cuidado, tentou conter um sorriso, mas não dava, a pintura era engraçada de mais. Soltou risinhos, não muito altos para que Sasuke não ouvisse do banheiro.

A garota deu um sorriso, a pintura era cômica e fofa, nela se encontrava Sasuke e Naruto pequenos, ambos vestidos de donzelas, com vestidos rosa e cheios de babado, usavam cabelos compridos, costume da época. – **"Algo como século X? Hmm... não sei, talvez, algo assim..."** – Hinata chutou, era sem dúvida um castelo medieval.

-O quê que tem de tão engraçado? – a voz rouca soou aos pés de seu ouvido.

-Sasuke! – Hinata se virou bruscamente e corou ao constatar que ele estava à milímetros de distância, o peito rijo não estava coberto, a camisa do uniforme estava aberta.

-Hun... Nem sei para que ainda a tenho. – ele falou, mas se via certo apresso.

-Por que vocês são primos-e-melhores-amigos? – a garota dos olhos pérola chutou, talvez.

-Quem sabe. – ele falou, mas não era um pergunta.

-Vamos? – ela falou ao constatar que ele jogava a colônia sobre a cabeça, para que o cheiro não ficasse muito forte.

-Sim. – andaram até a porta, ele a abriu, mas antes de sair se virou e disse: - Mais uma coisinha... – e deu um selinho nos lábios carnudos da garota. – Prefiro você sem aquelas tralhas. – saiu andando e gritou: - tranca pra mim.

A morena sem reação balançou a cabeça com força, os lábios queimavam com o contato anterior, estava com o rosto ruborizado, e olhos arregalados. Fitou o lugar onde o moreno estava, os sons do corredor a fizeram despertar, logo trancou a porta e saiu correndo, não podia se atrasar hoje...

...OoO...

Então pessoal, o que acharam? Eu não revisei, então perdoem os erros, e tudo mais, mas eu estava louca de vontades de postar um capítulo novo.

Ok, então agora eu respondo ao review!

**Millah-san**: Que bom que adoroou! Fico muito contente!

Hahaha, eu sabia que você ia gostar do Ita-chan aqui! SHUASHA''

Eu estou trabalhando bem nos mistérios, o problema vai ser explicá-los para vocês! Hushausha'' Yeah, pessoas complicados como eu são um saco.

Mi-chan, saiba que você foi a razão para eu postar esse capítulo nesse no site, agradeço muito por ler minha fic!

**Beeijos de Framboesa!**

**Rynui**


	9. Diário

Legendas:

"_Lembranças"_

"**Pensamentos" **

Ligações ou vozes de pessoas que estão a se comunicar de outro modo.

"_**Sonhos"**_

…oOo…

"_Eu estava no palácio dos dois tronos, um lugar que era o verdadeiro conto de fadas que contam pra crianças dormir hoje em dia..._

_Algo me afligia como se uma faca me trespassasse o peito. Ai de mim! Como posso ter feito tal coisa? Angustia-me cada olhar que eles trocam, seriam aqueles dois amantes?... náh, demasiado jovens e protegidos._

_Hinata e Apolo trocavam carícias e olhares, por mais inocentes e amistosos que fossem estes, eu fervia de ódio. Bufei._

_-Qual é o problema Sasuke? – perguntou-me a minha amante da época._

_-Nada. – falei brusco._

_Ela franziu o cenho, desacreditando em mim, balançou a cabeça, conforme o movimento os cachos cor de mel lhe caíram no rosto, com a mão pálida, em um gesto automático, retirou as madeixas que lhe cobriam os olhos lápis-lazúli. Sim, Maria era linda, delicada como vidro, uma garota cuja pele leitosa era macia como uma pétala de rosa, no topo das maçãs do rosto havia algumas sardas com bege claro, traços finos e delicados. De fato linda, é uma pena que nunca fui muito chegado a mulheres delicadas, mas Maria era uma exceção, era a única mulher que confiaria a minha vida. Maria, a doce e delicada Maria, homem algum poderia adivinhar que a Rosa Branca de nosso reino ela era quatro séculos mais velha que eu, admito afinal, que fui loucamente enamorado dela quando menino._

_-Sabe, depois de três séculos com você, aprendi alguns truques. – ela se enroscou no meu colo._

_-Às vezes me pergunto por que mesmo te vais ao meu leito, então me lembro que tua malícia se esconde por debaixo deste rosto de ingenuidade branca. – sorri de canto._

_Ela passou os braços por meu tronco e enterrou o rosto na curva de meu pescoço, lá depositou beijos. A trilha subiu até chegar ao lóbulo da minha orelha, ela mordiscou e sussurrou sensualmente:_

_-Te lembrei um pouco da minha malícia agora?_

_-Sim, infernos... Nunca mais um anjo há procriar com um sucubus, senão o mundo dos homens destruir-se-á!_

_Ela riu, o som era prateado, levantou-se de supetão e beijou-me na ponta do nariz._

_-Tenho que ir Sasuke. Até mais. – e saiu correndo._

_Sua ida retirou toda a minha tranqüilidade. Maldita mestiça que usou hipnose em mim! Suspirei profundamente, certamente ela jamais mudaria. E não mudou..."_

...oOo...

"_- Sua cria maldita! – vociferei. – Como ousa intervir em meu caminho?_

_- Ela não é como essas meretrizes que você sempre tem toda noite Uchiha! Ela é frágil e delicada, não pode meramente persegui-la, seduzi-la para teu leito e depois jogá-la fora como uma dessas que você geralmente possui!_

_- Você é apenas uma criança, como ousa me dizer tais coisas? Seu..._

_-Parem vocês dois. – a voz autoritária de meu pai nos fez parar. – Se estão enamorados ajam como tal, mandem flores e cortejem, parem de serem crianças que resolvem as coisas no braço._

_Um último olhar mortal trocado e cada um de nós nos recolhemos para o nosso próprio canto."_

..OoO...

"_-Por que você o faz? Sabes que tua noiva o ama! Por que mexes com a princesa? – perguntou-me Maria antes de morrer._

_- Ao afirmar tal amor, creio eu que assino minha sentença de morte. – sussurrei, de fato, ao afirmar tal amor, selaria uma guerra._

_- Minha criança, - ela me sorriu com ternura e segurou minhas mãos entre as suas. – sabes que estive durante os últimos trezentos anos contigo, e amei-te por cada segundo e cada som, mas foste cruel e rejeitastes meu amor._

_-Perdão... – sussurrei em meio às lágrimas, era a primeira vez que chorava por uma mulher._

_-Por deuses! Estes sabem o quanto não quero perdoá-lo por jamais ter me amado, mas não posso, amo-te demasiadamente para isto... – ela enroscou as mãos nos meus fios de cabelo e puxou-os com violência. – Não podes me negar um último beijo. – e me beijou._

_Depois de alguns segundos não a senti se mover, e o coração que disparara como louco ao meu toque não fazia movimento. Assim morreu meu primeiro amor..."_

..oOo...

"_- Eu te amo... – a voz suave e feminina gemeu grogue._

_- Ainda com sono, meu amor? – falei suave. – Foi sua primeira vez, é normal._

_- Não gosto que menciones tuas aventuras, és meu. – rolou para cima de mim e olhou-me nos olhos._

_Não pude deixar de sorrir com tanto ciúmes, aproveitei para alfinetá-la:_

_- Como teu? Já fui de tantas..._

_Não pude terminar, pois Hinata fundira sua boca com a minha, uma sincronia perfeita. As nossas línguas brigavam por espaço, o desejo queimava vivo, as mãos, ah!, as mãos, tão suaves e delicadas, tão cheias de desejos._

_Aquela foi a primeira e última vez que nos deitamos sem que tivéssemos de nos preocupar com qualquer coisa..."_

Sasuke olhou para o antigo e gasto diário que usara quando mais moço. Cada linha escrita com sua caligrafia. As folhas amareladas, os pingos de tinta espalhados pelo fino papel, as coisas na época eram tão diferentes...

Os desejos tão desconhecidos e intensos, hoje ele sabe o quanto estes o fizeram sofrer. Fechou os olhos, havia quanto tempo mesmo que ele sequer lembrava-se de Maria? Tanto tempo que nem mesmo ele sabia... Ela lhe foi tão boa, sim, ele a amou, do mesmo modo que ela veio a amá-lo, pena que não foram ao mesmo tempo.

Trincou os dentes, e ficou de pé. Alongou as asas ébano, com dificuldades forçou-se a relaxar, sentia um ódio, aquela maldita cria de Apolo, matou a mulher que amou, e tomou-lhe a mulher que amava.

"_Esta raça de semi-deuses imunda se foi, sinto prazer por dizer que fui parte disto."_ – era a última anotação do antigo diário.

O moreno lembrou-se a crueldade que mostrara às mulheres daquela tribo, estupro, carnificina, tudo o que se podia imaginar. _Uma mulher valera aquilo?_ Uma pequena parte de si se perguntou. Balançou a cabeça afastando o remorso, ele **nunca** se arrependia de nada. Nunca.

Suspirou e abriu os olhos, guardou o pequeno livrinho de couro marrom escuro, a capa estava com partes brancas devido ao tempo, no bolso interno do agasalho e saiu voando...

..OoO...

Hey hey!

Eu tava sem o que fazer (mentira você tem que estudar!), e resolvi fazer esse "especial", é só um capitulo que fala sobre o passado.

Bem aqui está a resposta!

**Millah-san**: Sérioo? Nem acreditoo! SHAUHAUHA''

Aah o Shikatema, foi algo que saiu na hora, acredita que ia ser Gaaino? Só que sei lá, saiu na hora e teve que ser os dois! HSHAUSHA''

As revoltas da vida! Eu apoio! Sei lá eu queria fazer algo sádico, mas faltou palavras... Hmm...

Bem espero que você continue lendo (((: (e que o período de "vacas magras" passe logoo)

_**Com todo o amor nessa terra: Rynui Uchiha!**_

**Obs: Deixem reviews! ((:**


	10. Manipulação

Hey people! Aqui está mais um capítulo fresquinho!

...oOo...

-Vocês entendem o que eu quero dizer? Nada de namoricos pela escola e, principalmente, nada de suas brigas. – disse Orochimaru.

Ino soltou uma risadinha e olhou maliciosa para o amante, este por sua vez deu de ombros, bufou e disse:

-Não tenho culpa se aquele cara tava olhando pra bunda da minha namorada. – disse o ruivo com tédio.

-Se controle Gaara, não podemos vir todo dia pra diretoria por que você comete homicídios todas as horas do dia. – disse Ino com chacota.

Os olhos verde-água faiscaram em direção à loira, esta sorriu com escárnio, o diretor vendo a cena percebeu que nada adiantaria, suspirou profundamente e disse:

-Podem ir, mas maneire Gaara, sem homicídios e uma semana na detenção. – o ruivo olhou para o diretor e assentiu.

Mal saíram do gabinete do diretor que Ino provocou:

-Qual é? Era só uma brincadeira.

O ruivo lhe lançou um olhar de ódio, e disse:

-Não gosto que brinquem com os _meus_ brinquedos. – a loira riu do ciúmes do garoto e respondeu:

-Olhar e tocar são coisas diferentes.

-Que bom.

A gargalhada de Ino era alta, mas logo foi calada pelos lábios do Shinigami que esmagaram os femininos. Os movimentos eram numa sincronia perfeita, as línguas aveludadas se enroscavam com paixão, cada toque de um na pele do outro deixava um rastro de magma pelo caminho percorrido.

-O QUE EU DISSE DOS NAMORICOS DE VOCÊS DOIS? – gritou o diretor.

Um risinho atípico escapou dos lábios inchados de Gaara, que sussurrou baixinho:

-Penso que quanto a isso não posso me conter. – A _nephil_ sorriu cúmplice ao gracejo do namorado.

...oOo...

-Pro inferno que eu vou fazer isso. – falou irritado.

-Se você não fizer não terá a sua amante de volta. – a ruiva lembrou-lhe.

-Céus o quão irritante você pode ser? – resmungou Blake.

-O suficiente pra você me ouvir.

-Ótimo, agora me deixe alimentar-me. – falou brusco puxando a ruiva para si.

Karin fez um som entre o desgosto e a apreciação, mas se entregou ao prazer da mordida do metaformo, afinal, para uma imortal que diferença faria sua alma?

Para Blake não havia nada de prazeroso, aliás, nunca teve, só quando faziam uma ligação, mas isso só ocorria quando se bebia sangue e alma do amor verdadeiro, mas isso jamais acontecera.

O prazer durante a mordida era como o que se sentia ao ser mordido por um vampiro, mas o prazer sensual, na mordida do metaformo era ainda mais quente e rico, pela idade da espécie é claro.

O moreno limpou os lábios, o líquido, não, o brilho, lhe contornava a boca. Um sabor delicioso, óbvio, afinal o que era mais deliciosamente poderoso que a alma de imortais?

Karin gemeu pela falta do toque dos lábios, um grunhido insatisfeito escapou dos lábios dela, que logo foi calado por um beijo de sangue...

...oOo...

-_My lord_, meu rei e pai, peço lhe que pense sobre como contaremos isso para meras crianças, de tudo o que já viram neste mundo, nada se compara a tal crueldade. – disse Itachi.

-Sim, eu sei, aqueles seres sugam até mesmo a nossa vitalidade e nos tornam fracos, tanto é que você se apaixonou por uma humana num momento desses e eu tive de matar-te.

Uma faísca de ódio lampejou pelos olhos do moreno mais novo, nada disse, mas seus pensamentos gritavam: - **"Você não tinha de retirar a vida de minha amada, malditas ervas sejam as tais que deu às parteiras..." **– a velha chama de ódio e discórdia logo era prensada pela racionalidade.

-Hun. – o reencarnado fez.

Os olhos cor de carmim do rei do inferno, que vagueavam pela sala do trono, se voltaram para ele, com certa compaixão, Fugaku falou num tom mais ameno:

-Sei que me odeias, mas quanto a isso nada tenho a dizer ou qualquer inclinação a me redimir, mas pensa no teu irmão mais novo, ele apenas pensa que já viu crueldade o bastante no mundo, veja, ele tem apenas mil anos, nada comparado a qualquer um de nós, e mesmo assim penso que ele não está pronto para vivenciar a crueldade que nós vemos.

-_Touché_. – falou Itachi. – Eles de fato, por mais que você já tenha idade para a morte, e Sasuke há de suceder-te, mas pensa ele é uma criança, jamais teve contato com esses seres tão antigos quanto nós.

Fugaku respirou fundo e levantou-se de seu trono e andou até uma mesinha, que ficava no canto da sala, atrás das grandes cortinas pesadas de veludo vermelho que lhe impediam a vista. Seguido por Itachi se aproximou da mesma e pegou a jarra prateada, com um gesto ofereceu, tal coisa fora rachada. Serviu o líquido escuro numa taça de cristal, _Merlot_. Bebeu, sentindo o líquido gelado descer-lhe a garganta, fechou os olhos e colocou a taça sob a mesinha de mogno de novo.

-Filho, eu sei que os acha novos, principalmente a garota, mas nosso povo não pode continuar mais com estes seres, tremo só de pensar o que aconteceria se a Karin descobrisse que pode ficar mais poderosa. Não tenho mais forma para lidar com esse tipo de coisa e seu irmão só precisa se preparar psicologicamente para isso.

-Com licença _My Lord._ – o moreno mais novo saiu da sala.

O rei das trevas balançou a cabeça, aquela criança ainda haveria de aprender, afinal, era apenas dois milênios mais velho que o herdeiro do trono, como poderia ver a crueldade de um ser que nada mais era que fruto dos pensamentos?

Calmamente andou até uma pintura na sala do trono e colocou as mãos sobre uma mulher, não, uma garota, com cabelos negros e longos, olhos vermelhos cor de sangue, aparentava ter no máximo vinte anos.

-Então acabou fazendo com que suas crianças se libertassem, não é mesmo, Nyx? – Suspirou profundamente e permitiu que sua mão caísse. Aquele não era momento para reviver dores do passado, mas sim encontrar soluções para os problemas futuros.

...oOo...

"**Então ela é uma das chamadas crianças de Nyx? Que interessante... Não acreditei de início até que ela se transformou na minha frente, cada vez penso que esta garota, por mais irritante que seja, pode me ser útil, por mais tempo, apesar dela ter olhos apenas para o príncipe, eu sei que ela não consegue controlar os próprios poderes e vontades, logo ganho uma arma mortal." **– era assim que a mente de Blake trabalhava com uma rapidez assustadora. Entrou dentro de seu quarto, mas deixou as luzes apagadas. Cada vez menos se arrependia do que havia feito, sim, houve uma época que ele se arrependera de ter perdido a única pessoa que ele chegou perto de amar, mas isto passara, pois logo a teria de volta, e de bônus ganharia uma arma, até que essa pessoa que mais lhe desse poderes, era o plano perfeito. Sentou-se na cama de seu quarto, apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos de modo que se inclinou para frente.

Os olhos azuis se encontravam ofuscados pela falta de claridade no lugar, suspirou e fechou os olhos. Ele, sempre acabava se dando bem e seus brinquedos se ferravam, sempre fora assim.

Levantou-se abruptamente e abriu os olhos, o azul escurecido brilhava com a cor da tempestade. A imagem de sua mãe agonizando lhe veio à mente. Pelos olhos de uma criança de quatro anos, vira a mãe e o pai serem mortos. O sangue pingava e escorria pelas paredes brancas, os gritos de misericórdia ainda lhe ecoavam na mente.

Socou a parede, o próprio sangue pingou.

Tinha vezes nas quais ele sentia olhos sobre si, olhos tristes e nublados pelo choro, mas quando olhava não havia mais nada, sempre após essas sensações ele se lembrava de como seus pais foram mortos pelas crias de Nyx, ah como ele odiava a época em que os senhores controlavam estes seres.

Socou a parede com mais força, deixando seu ódio fluir através dos punhos. O sangue empapava a parede cor de creme, mas não faria diferença, se virou para um cadáver, não havia dado tempo o bastante de começar a cheirar, -** "Não é mesmo colega?"** – deixou escapar um riso doentio e destorcido pelos lábios.

Saiu da posição em que tinha socado a parede, pegou uma toalha pendurada numa cadeira e limpou as mãos cobertas pelo líquido grosso, que o escuro lhe reivindicava a coloração, tornando-o negro.

Suspirou profundamente, jogou o pano para o ar e imediatamente este incendiou, iluminando o cômodo. O reflexo do fogo refletindo nos olhos, que agora estavam azuis, refletia o brilho da loucura, como o de um verdadeiro psicopata.

Quando a força da gravidade agiu sobre os restos da toalha, esta caiu sobre o chão em cinzas, não havia mais chamas e o quarto estava escuro e sombrio novamente.

Blake olhou com desprezo para o cadáver e se foi até o banheiro, precisava de um banho. Urgente.

...oOo...

A garota praticamente babava sobre os doces, existia por acaso um ser mais viciado que a sua flor? Ele duvidava.

-Ne Sakura-chan, já pensou que tantos doces podem lhe fazer mal?

-Eu sei que sim, - ela falou entre mordidas no bolinho de feijão doce. – mas eu gosto tanto que não consigo resistir!

Naruto soltou uma gargalhada gostosa ao ver o entusiasmo da amada ninfa comendo vorazmente tantos doces.

"**É tão bom estar com Sakura."** – ele pensou, lembrando se de que quando estava com a rosada sua mascara caía e ele podia ser ele mesmo. Não o pateta bobão, nem um cara sério, mas uma pessoa normal.

Era sempre assim, quando estava com a ninfa da flora sua mascara caía e ele ficava totalmente a mercê, a rosada lhe despertava o seu melhor lado, o lado romântico.

Sorriu de leve e continuou olhando para a rosada, esta se virou para ele e deu um enorme sorriso, Naruto era tão diferente quando estavam a sós, era só nessas horas que ela conseguia ver o homem. Nessas horas ela via que as duas safiras ocultavam muito mais coisas do que qualquer um imaginaria, ela via o quanto Naruto era maduro, mas se escondia com uma mascara de alegria e felicidade.

Sakura se levantou, bateu as mãos na roupa para que as migalhas de doces caíssem e foi até Naruto. Apoiando as mãos delicadas no peitoral do garoto, ela se inclinou para frente e deu-lhe um beijo suave e delicado.

O herdeiro dos céus abriu a boca e deixou-se brincar com a língua doce da namorada, com muita gentileza e harmonia. Logo a rósea se sentou no colo do loiro e abraçou-o, impedindo que até mesmo uma agulha ficasse entre eles.

-Que bonito, não? – a voz feminina fez-se ouvir.

Assustados separaram-se bruscamente, o que resultou na rosada caindo e Naruto batendo a cabeça. A rosada olhou para a dona da voz, era Hinata, e esta mostrou-lhe a língua e disse:

-Quando vinha para o meu dormitório não esperava encontrar minha amiga e o Príncipe Branco se agarrando. – a morena se voltou para o loiro. – Peço perdão _My Lord_, não queria atrapalhar o apetite sexual de _Vossa Majestade_. – a brincadeira fez com que os dois ficassem vermelhos. – **"Tanto quanto a antiga Hinata ficaria..."** – a princesa pensou, mas nada disse, pegou uma caixinha em cima da escrivaninha e saiu saltitando do quarto, deixando para trás dois tomates maduros.

Entreolharam-se cúmplices, ainda corados, e soltaram uma enorme gargalhada, que qualquer um que passasse pelo corredor poderia ouvir...

...oOo...

Na biblioteca, os demais haviam combinado de estudar.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Temari a morena. – Eu cheguei no quarto e encontrei tanto o Naruto quanto a Sakura rolando de rir no chão.

-Hmm... Digamos que eu os surpreendi num momento apimentado. – a dona dos orbes cor de pérola sorriu travessa.

-Graças que você não é colega de quarto a Ino. – comentou o ruivo.

-O que você quis dizer com isso? – a _nephil_ falou irada.

-Shhhhh! – fez uma senhora baixinha e "achatada", era a bibliotecária.

Os dois namorados trocaram um olhar mortal. Passos pesados e largados ecoaram pelos corredores, um bocejo se fez presente, e todos os amigos olharam pra quem chegara.

-Sua preguiça o encontro era as três em ponto já é três e meia! – a vampira rosnou.

-Não enche problemática. – a moreno soltou outro bocejo preguiçoso e deu um selinho na namorada.

O shinigami olhou mortalmente para Shikamaru, mas nada disse, a outra loira e Hinata trocaram olhares maliciosos e soltaram alguns risinhos.

O clima era leve e agradável, se alguém de fora observasse os amigos jamais, em qualquer hipótese pensaria que não eram humanos, sem qualquer indícios de que algo tão gostoso passaria, os amigos curtiram o momento e tiraram as dúvidas com o feiticeiro.

"**Tenho que admitir que por mais que seja um pouco chato ficar de vela, pelo menos não estão se agarrando..."** – pensou a princesa.

-HINATA! – uma voz impossível de não se reconhecer chegou berrando a plenos pulmões.

Todos na biblioteca olharam para o moreno que acabava de chegar "trotando", sim, um enorme cachorro negro-acastanhado chegava trotando e correndo em direção à mesa.

A bibliotecária fechou a cara ainda mais, mas nada disse, apenas observou o grande cachorro se transformar num pequeno filhote castanho escuro, logo atrás vinha um ruivo aloirado de olhos dourados, o porte dele era atlético, a pele bronzeada delineava os músculos, feições rudes, mas não feio, o homem tinha uma beleza selvagem. Os amigos todos olharam a cena, enquanto o homem parava e olhava fixamente para a garota com o cachorro no colo.

Hinata sentia uma vertigem louca, estava ou não olhando para um metaformo? – **"Não, isso é impossível, aqui tem eu e o Di Cielo de metaformos, isso é totalmente impossível."** – pensava a garota perdida em pensamentos, deu outra olhada para o ruivo estando à sua frente, ele parecia tentar reconhecê-la também... – **"Ah não!"** – pensou a garota observando a tatuagem do homem, vermelha e marcava o canto esquerdo do tronco com precisão, uma estrela dentro de um círculo, vermelha, e com os raminhos que percorriam o braço dele. Sim, ela o conhecia, seria possível não? Respirou e recuperou-se do choque, logo falou com calma:

-Olá, _Fuoco_, como está?

-Boa tarde _My Lady_, - disse o ruivo.

Os amigos lançaram um olhar para a morena que acariciava o cãozinho castanho que tremia.

-Qual é o problema que lhe trouxe para cá? – falou formalmente, apesar de saber não ser necessário.

O homem-elemento lançou um olhar faiscante ao bichinho que tremia no colo da princesa.

-Este monstrinho resolveu ficar brincando de mais com o fogo, e adivinha o que me acontece? De tanto ser invocado o meu poder acabo eu por aparecer! – resmungou. – E ainda acabo queimando árvores por causa disso! Sabe como a Gaia vai reagir? Vai me degolar!

A morena deixou um riso musical escapar pelos lábios, aliás, não só ela, mas todos que assistiam a cena, dava para imaginar o grande senhor das chamas desesperado daquele modo? Era cômico.

-Relaxe, ela sabe que não foi de propósito. - Hinata fez uma pausa se lembrando de algo. – Kiba, saia do meu colo vai me deixar cheia de pelos! – o filhote olhou para ela com cara de dó, mas saiu, mal caiu no chão e já era homem de novo.

O canídeo olhou para o ruivo-loiro com desconfiança, mas simplesmente se afastou.

-Se me dão licença. – disse logo antes de fechar a mão em punho, pô-la sobre o coração e desaparecer numa chama intensa.

Alguns instantes silenciosos se passaram. Recuperado o choque a morena de olhos cor de pérola falou esperta:

-Então o que acharam de conhecer o Senhor do Elemento Fogo?

-Como? – perguntaram todos juntos, exceto Shikamaru e Gaara, sendo que o primeiro arregalou os olhos, e o último levantou uma sobrancelha ruiva.

...oOo...

A garota sentia uma vertigem cruel. Tão forte que chegava até a doer. A ruiva se amaldiçoava por ter sucumbido novamente aos braços do moreno, mas ele era tão irresistível, e aqueles olhos então? Ah sim, era sempre assim. Desde o maldito dia que recrutara Blake para seu plano, ele a hipnotizava, alimentava-se e saía sem mais nem menos, sem dar qualquer explicação.

A ruiva fungou e levantou-se. Detestava que qualquer um, com exceção de Sasuke a tocasse, mas o metaformo era tão _deliciosamente irresistível_. Não havia como dizer não a ele.

Suspirou e andou até a janela. Karin sentia os músculos queimando, como se protestassem qualquer esforço por parte do demônio. Cada respiração o corpo latejava, era uma dor crescente. Só não era pior que a dor em seu peito.

Suspirou novamente. Mal começara o dia e já estava exausta, ela de fato se cansava. Por que raios tinha ela de lutar que algo que deveria ser seu por direito? Por que não podia ter o amor daquele que amava desde pequena?

O mundo era tão injusto, e ela já estava cansada de sofrer, queria amar e ser amada. Queria acordar toda manhã com um beijo carinhoso e ouvir um "eu te amo" do príncipe demônio.

Sem que percebesse uma lágrima solitária escapou dos olhos avermelhados, manchando a pele bronzeada, deixando um rastro úmido e pegajoso para trás, que provava o quanto a ruiva sofria...

...oOo...

Ele a observava atentamente e sorria divertido. A morena não era alta o suficiente para pegar certos livros na estante, então pulava e pulava tentando alcançá-los.

Sem resistir ao impulso, Sasuke se aproximou devagarzinho, sem fazer qualquer ruído, e pegou o livro que a garota queria.

Hinata arfou surpresa, não esperava ninguém lá à esses horários - final, depois das sete horas ninguém mais ia até a biblioteca. – virou-se rapidamente e preparando-se pra reagir, sentiu seus pulsos presos por duas mãos fortes e um baque surdo causado pelo livro que caíra.

-Não precisa me bater, só queria ajudar. – falou uma voz masculina irresistível.

-Vai pro inferno Sasuke! Quase tive um infarto. – falou irritada, de todas as coisas ou pessoas no mundo, ela esperava de tudo, menos ele.

O moreno se limitou a sorrir para a morena, um sorriso irônico, de um canalha. Os olhos perolados brilharam de ira, pensou em bater nele, mas considerou o que aconteceria então meramente desviou dele, pegou o livro que havia caído e foi até a mesa onde estavam os demais livros que ela estudava.

Sem resistir à raiva da princesa, o demônio a seguiu e olhou por cima do ombro da garota. "Μαύρη μαγεία", o cérebro dele reconheceu e automaticamente passou para o inglês, Magia Negra.

"**Por que infernos ela quer isso?"** – ele pensou, afinal, por mais poderoso que se fosse, magia negra exigia um preço a cada feitiço, e ele não deixaria ela se machucar, nunca.

-O que quer com isso? – ela pulou novamente.

-Nada que seja da sua conta. – falou ríspida, quando ele a deixaria em paz?

-Só tente não se machucar. – alertou.

-Eu sei o que faço. – disse grossa.

Foi uma pontada de mágoa que passou pelos olhos do moreno? – **"Não..."** – ela decidiu.

Suspirou desistindo, pelo visto só poderia esperar para ver o que ela aprontaria, mas não pode deixar de desejar que não fosse nada com riscos, afinal, ela era a _sua_ garota. E o que era dele ninguém tocava,_ ninguém_.

...oOo...

Então pessoas? O que acharam? Acho que fui um pouquinho mais rápido, e com muito esforço consegui fazer um capítulo descente, espero não estar decepcionando ninguém!

**Millah-san:** Sim, essa foi mais ou menos a idéia, eu queria dar uma perspectiva maior, sério que deu esse gostinho? *-*

Hahahaha, fico tão feliz que esteja gostando tanto da minha fic *-*, e não se preocupe com demoras (: é só comentar alguma hora =D

E esse capítulo?

Beeijos de Framboesa!

Rynui

**Reviews?**


	11. Duvidando do Amor

...oOo...

No meio de um bar de SM, Blake descansava os braços num sofá acolchoado, a cabeça pendia para trás, apoiando no encosto macio, mas os olhos não estavam fechados. Abertos e alertas os olhos azuis brilhavam em expectativa. Já havia feito um passo para que tudo desse certo, e a ruiva idiota caíra como um patinho. Aliás, ela caiu numa armadilha no segundo que revelou sua identidade para ele, o erro de Karin foi procurá-lo.

Um sorriso diabólico surgiu nos lábios do moreno, mas ninguém se importou com o garoto sentado naquele canto do sombrio bar. Fazia dez minutos que ele sentara naquele lugar para descansar, e umas cinco putas haviam ido ao seu encontro. Por incrível que pareça, o motaformo negou gentilmente todas as investidas das sedutoras mulheres.

Um leve pigarro fez com que ele levantasse a cabeça, olhou para a garota que estava de pé a sua frente e fez um gesto para o garçom vir. Levantou uma elegante sobrancelha como se questionasse a ruiva, mas esta se sentou na cadeira à sua frente e nada disse.

Quando o garçom chegou, Karin disse com uma voz sedutora, a voz de um _succubus_:

-Duas vodkas puras. - O homem saiu aos trôpegos, nenhum humano suportaria o encanto de uma cria de Nyx.

Blake esperou até que o homem se afastasse o suficiente para dizer:

-Já fiz.

A ruiva sorriu com a afirmação do comparsa. Calmamente olhou ao redor, analisava quem estava por lá. No geral eram prostitutas, cafetões e homens mal amados.

-Ótimo, o quanto antes tivermos esses contatos, teremos mais a confiança deles, e mais poder em nossas mãos... – foi aí que Blake parou de ouvir.

Enquanto a ruiva tagarelava sem parar, provavelmente o discurso de sempre, o moreno se lembrou do que havia feito momentos antes:

"_Sangue empapava suas vestes, escorria por seus braços e manchava as paredes do extenso corredor. Nunca pensou que voltaria ali, mas lá estava. A casa de seus verdadeiros pais. Blake mal se lembrava das tardes que passara naquele lugar que agora era uma infestação de demônios mestiços, ou humanos infectados._

_Os olhos cor do céu brilharam furiosamente ao se deparar com o retrato de família desfigurado, como aquelas escórias tiveram tal audácia? Eram seus pais, e durante quatro anos ele os amou mais que tudo, não que não gostasse dos DiCielo, mas eles não eram seus pais de verdade._

_Inspirou profundamente, deixando o cheiro de sangue e morte adentrar em seus pulmões, um sorriso doentio e psicótico se espalhou em seus lábios. Era tão glorioso matar! Agora que já havia causado a morte dos subordinados, só faltava esperar o líder chegar..."_

Blake se lembrava se cada grito agonizante, cada gota de sangue que escorria, a cada memória que sua mente revivia, o moreno se deleitava no prazer sádico.

Karin percebeu que o garoto estava distraído e perguntou venenosa:

-Transou muito com os cadáveres?

Como se ela tivesse lhe batido, Blake parou de reviver suas memórias e quase assentiu à pergunta, mas antes de fazê-lo, demonstrou uma careta desgostosa e disse:

-Não ouse imaginar coisas como essa.

-Então preste atenção no que digo.

Então o garçom chegou e o moreno entrecerrou os olhos para a menina, mas a presença do homem que servia as bebidas o impediu de falar.

Vendo a careta do acompanhante, Karin sorriu com escárnio, ele era tão divertido!

...oOo...

O sol brilhava a pino e era aula de educação física...

-SÓ MAIS 40 VOLTAS! – gritou enérgico.

Os alunos soltaram um longo suspiro. Sem qualquer ânimo de continuar a correr, algumas pessoas foram parando, o que resultou em cascudos do alegre professor, só que sem medir a própria força acabou desacordando os desistentes.

No fim das 300 voltas os alunos quase nem se mexiam. Jogados no chão, respiravam com força, e descansavam permitindo que o suor escorresse por seus rostos, e braços. O peito masculino subia e descia velozmente, estava cansado! Onde já se vira fazer um mago correr? Isso era ridículo!

-Vamos Shika, só mais 200 abdominais. – ele ouviu a voz da loira.

-Mais nem morto. – resmungou.

A vampira sorriu mostrando os afiados caninos. - **"Três, dois um..."**- a garota mal finalizou a contagem mental e o professor usando o seu macacão verde veio saltitando e pulou em cima de Shikamaru, este apenas soltou um sonoro e dolorido gemido.

-VAMOS! NÃO PODEMOS PARA AGORA! O FOGO QUEIMA EM NOSSAS VEIAS... – o homem ia fazer seu discurso de como era importante o fogo da juventude, mas deu o sinal do almoço.

Sem esperar mais qualquer segundo, os alunos antes muito cansados desapareceram como mágica, incluindo Temari, e o pobre mago amassado estalou os dedos e desapareceu. O que deixou o pobre professor com lágrimas nos olhos e gritando:

-POR QUÊ?

...oOo...

-Sério, o que aquele cara é? – perguntou a morena.

-Ninguém sabe, mas há vários boatos que ele uma mistura de várias raças e assim por diante. – respondeu a nephil.

-Como alguém agüenta quilo eu sinceramente não sei. – murmurou a metaforma.

-Do que você está falando? – perguntou Sakura. – Além de **você** são no máximo cinco pessoas na nossa classe que agüentam esse treino louco. – a ninfa frisou o "você".

A morena franziu os lábios, era tão estranho não ter jovens acostumados a exercícios extremos! E sorriu para a amiga.

-Na ilha, nós fazemos 3 vezes mais exercícios. – disse.

A loira e a rosada olharam para a morena que estava tranqüila, já que aquilo lhe era normal. Uma mão bateu no ombro de Hinata, que andava de costas, e falou:

-Vamos. – disse a voz imperiosa que Sasuke.

-Por quê? – perguntou a princesa, ela detestava ficar a sós com o demônio, este lhe causava sensações de luxúria.

-Temos que conversar. – respondeu.

Sem sequer dar tempo para a garota retrucar, Sasuke saiu arrastando-a até a sala número 13. Andava com uma velocidade incrível, tanto é que o ar parecia uma barreira quebrável, as pessoas mal se movimentavam. – **"Será que está tudo bem a Hinata?"** – ele pensou enquanto dobrava o corredor. Ao chegar lá ele abriu a porta como se ela não estivesse trancada e puxou a garota para dentro, fechando a porta de mogno assim que a garota passou pela soleira.

-Muito bem, - a garota começou com a voz falha. – o que pensa que está fazendo?

O moreno sorriu malicioso, como ele tinha puxado a garota com muita velocidade antes dela ter se trocado, Hinata estava com os cabelos emaranhados, respiração ofegante e meio corada, parecia até outra coisa. A princesa corou sob o olhar intenso de Sasuke sobre seus seios.

-Eu te chamei aqui porque vou por as cartas na mesa. – disse suavemente.

-Você se drogou? – perguntou sem entender nada.

-Não minha querida, apenas cansei de brincar e esperar que você se lembre de mim.

Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas escuras e tentou encaixar Sasuke em seus sonhos. Sim, ele estava lá, mas não fazia nenhum sentido. Ela e Sasuke havia se conhecido antes? E por que ele falava ser apaixonado por ela? Havia tantas perguntas rodando sua mente!

De sobrancelhas erguidas, Sasuke puxou a garota pra si e a abraçou de modo que a cabeça da mesma ficasse encostada em seu peito, perto da curva do pescoço.

-O que você está fazendo Sasuke? – a garota sem perceber usou o nome dele.

-Você não se lembra de mim, mas seu corpo sim. – sussurrou antes de tomar os lábios carnudos pra si.

Os braços fortes travaram a garota, impossibilitando qualquer sequer o espaço de uma agulha entre eles. A boca ágil se movimentava prendendo os lábios femininos, implorando uma passagem, fazia quanto tempo que ele não provava de fato os lábios dela?

As mãos da garota serpentearam o tronco forte e deixavam carícias inconscientes, enquanto iam em direção ao pescoço do moreno, puxando-o para mais perto. Hinata deixava seus lábios serem dominados com uma paixão ardente! O desejo era tão forte e a conexão tão completa, parecia até que as almas eram interligadas. Cada toque, cada suspiro e beijo, era como voltar para casa à noite e sem ligar as luzes, não precisavam da visão, já se conheciam e amavam-se, não adiantava negar, o que era de outro tempo permanecia e jamais um dos dois se esqueceria.

A língua aveludada se entrelaçava com a sua, implorando mais um toque, instigando o moreno a continuar o que fazia. Os braços da garota enlaçavam o pescoço do moreno como barras de aço, as mãos afagavam os fios negros, cada toque era como se brasa quente caísse pele de Sasuke.

Quando o ar faltou, o príncipe se separou da garota, mas ficou a milímetros de distância de Hinata, as faces quentes e coradas, cabelos bagunçados, respirações ofegantes, era assim que os morenos se encontravam.

Olhos nos olhos, a garota perguntou:

-Por quê?

Aquela simples pergunta o abalou, por que ele ainda ia atrás dela?

-Porque eu te amo. – sussurrou.

Os olhos da morena o encaravam chocados, ali não havia mais as doces pérolas, ali quem o encarava era a princesa Hyuuga, a herdeira de dois tronos. A princesa do Espírito. Os olhos vidrados da garota se fecharam bruscamente e Hinata desfaleceu em seus braços, a informação lhe forçou o estado de inconsciência...

...oOo...

"_-Porque eu te amo. – o moreno sussurrou._

_-Mas, e aquela amante sua, My Lord? – perguntou confusa._

_-Eu a tenho, mas o que mais quero é teu coração Princesa._

_Hinata sorriu docemente, apesar do príncipe demônio irritá-la, quando queria ele era o mais doce amante e o mais gentil cavalheiro._

_-Eu também te amo, Vossa Alteza. – a morena sussurrou antes que ele selasse os lábios dela."_

A memória era fresca. Mas como ela a conseguira? De certo de sua encarnação anterior. Perguntas giravam na cabeça da garota, o que aquilo significava? Ela reencarnara para ele? Mas o Apolo? Morto com certeza... Se ela voltara por Sasuke, significava que no passado ela errara ao tomar partido do semi-deus? Ou será que era uma espécie de segunda chance? Ela não sabia.

-Eu sei que você já acordou. – a voz masculina preencheu o silêncio. – Como está? – o tom se tornou mais ameno.

"**Droga!"** – ela praguejou em pensamento, e respondeu:

-Melhor. – o silêncio incômodo se instalou.

Sem mais opções ela vasculhou a própria mente por algo a dizer, ficar naquele silêncio era constrangedor de mais para ela, principalmente pelo fato da garota se lembrar da relação anterior deles, aliás ela se lembrara de tudo, ou seja, mais constrangimento.

-Er... – Sasuke olhou para ela. – Tudo aquilo aconteceu mesmo?

-Depende do que você quer dizer com "aquilo". – falou frio, mas desejou internamente que ela não lhe perguntasse sobre Apolo.

Hinata engoliu seco antes de responder, mas respirou fundo, criou coragem e disse:

-Nós, Apolo, a guerra, tudo. – o moreno franziu os lábios na menção de Apolo, mas respondeu:

-Sim, você era e ainda é _minha_. – ele frisou a palavra.

-Como tem tanta certeza disto? – perguntou desafiadora, olhando-o nos olhos.

Sasuke sorriu de canto e correspondeu o olhar branco da menina. Sem qualquer indício de culpa, ele se sentou na borda da cama e disse:

-Você estava sonhando comigo. Quando eu te beijei, você não me bateu. Eu te amo, e você me ama. – Hinata revirou os olhos e respondeu em tom insolente:

-Ok, ok, até aí eu já entendi senhor eternidade, mas como você tem certeza disto, o que te prova? Eu podia sei lá, estar com desejo.

-Não você não estava. – falou convicto.

A morena suspirou, estava se cansando das certezas dele. Agora com outra cabeça ela se odiava pelo fato de em outra vida ter se deixado amar e ser amada por aquele egocêntrico, por mais que soubesse ser mentira ela disse:

-Eu não te amo, eu te odeio.

-Mentir pra si mesma não muda a realidade, sabia?

-Quem disse que minto?

-Seus olhos. – retrucou se aproximando da garota.

-Pare com isso. – resmungou vermelha, não queria voltar a ser fraca.

-Acho que vou te beijar.

-Não se a...

A garota não pode acabar, lábios quentes e masculinos prensaram os seus, e numa disputa de território, as línguas lutavam desejosamente, fazendo carícias uma na outra, a cada segundo o fogo da paixão carnal crescia, e o beijo se tornava mais quente, beirava a se tornar lava.

Logo haviam braços, pernas entrelaçadas e os beijos não pararam na boca, sem qualquer pudor, Sasuke trilhou um pegajoso rastro de saliva que ia até o colo alvo, neste trajeto mordiscava e chupava a pele, fazendo com que a morena estremecesse de prazer.

Sem perceber, em meio às carícias e gemidos, um subconsciente da princesa fez com que ela sussurrasse passionalmente:

-Eu te amo.

Aquelas três palavras foram como um balde de água fria para o casal de morenos. Enquanto o demônio sorria descaradamente, como se dissesse: eu te disse. A metaforma não reconhecia que aquelas palavras se originaram dela mesma, que aqueles eram os sentimentos enterrados dentro de si, os quais ela andava lutando desde que começara a ter os sonhos sobre sua vida anterior.

Os olhos maliciosos se suavizaram ao ver a expressão chocada da amada, e a boca que antes desejava um contato ardente disse singelamente:

-Eu te amo mais. – e deu um selinho na garota, que o olhava aturdida. – Agora tenho que ir, está dispensada das próximas aulas do dia, então quando se sentir melhor vá para o dormitório biblioteca, enfim, qualquer lugar menos as aulas.

Sem dar tempo de qualquer resposta, Sasuke se desfez como uma miragem. – **"Agora você, e agora não vê."-** a menina pensou amargurada, era tão injusto ele fazer coisas assim! Hinata ainda não acreditava que havia que o amava! Sim, talvez ela o tenha amado, mas no passado. Não seria errado ela amá-lo?

"Eu te amo mais" a voz rouca e masculina ainda parecia lhe preencher os ouvidos. – **"Não."** – ela pensou. – **"Definitivamente não é errado eu amá-lo, afinal, o coração já errou tanto? Se não fosse para acontecer, conseguiria superar as leis da vida?"** – suspirou pesadamente, não importava o que dissesse para si mesma, não conseguiria entender o por que de ter voltado. Era para ele? Tinha algo que precisa acabar na vida? Ela não sabia.

-_My Lady_? - a voz de veludo a despertou.

-Sim, _Ghost_?

-O que fará em relação ao príncipe demônio?

-Nada, vou aprender tudo de novo. – os olhos que voltaram a ser pérolas olharam para o elemento.

-Tente não se machucar, minha senhora. – disse gentilmente.

Hinata olhou docemente para o homem, ela não via a beleza estonteante, os olhos raros e com brilhos sensuais, na verdade Hinata via um amigo, a pessoa que fora destinada a ser sua "metade cerebral", a pessoa que pensaria igual a ela, a pessoa a qual a princesa amaria incondicionalmente, como se ama um irmão, e como se ama a si mesmo. Ela via o brilho assustado nos olhos do elemento, a felicidade, e todas as fraquezas dele.

-Diz-me uma coisa?

-Sim, _My Lady_?

-Você já amou?

Ghost sorriu de canto, mesmo que a menina não se lembrasse, em outra vida ela lhe fizera a mesma pergunta.

-Sim.

-Como foi? – perguntou interessada.

-Perfeito, mas não construa um romance de mágica... – ele olhou procurando palavras.

-Contos de Fadas?

-Sim, exato, não construa um romance em cima disto, ou pode se arrepender.

-Por quê?

-Nada é perfeito. – suspirou e aproximou-se da cama. – E eu, mais que qualquer um, não quero te ver triste, não quero que nada lhe aconteça, em hipótese alguma!

-Obrigada.

O elemento sorriu-lhe e bagunçou os longos cabelos da menina. Esta meramente deu-lhe um sorriso radiante, era tão bom ter alguém que a entendia. Outra dúvida surgiu em sua mente:

-Como é sentir minhas emoções?

-Não é o tempo todo. – garantiu. – Só quando você precisa de mim.

Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas negras e suspirou, provavelmente ele não lhe diria mais nada, mexeu-se de modo que Ghost lhe desse espaço e levantou-se.

-Vou para meu quarto. – fez uma pausa para sorrir travessa. – Ganhei um dia de folga.

O portador dos olhos brancos soltou uma risada baixa e musical.

...oOo...

-Mas Sasu-chan! – a ruiva tentou.

-Vaza daqui! – falou irritado.

Karin olhou para o noivo com uma cara de pidona. Como ele não deixava a própria noiva não entrar em seu quarto? Estavam parados na porta, ele pra dentro impedindo a passagem dela.

Os olhos ônix se tornaram vermelhos sangue e ele fez um movimento com as mãos, o que resultou numa rajada violenta que passou cortando a ruiva. Esta meramente arregalou os olhos com lágrimas e desapareceu.

-Maldita escória! – Sasuke vociferou, entrou no quarto batendo a porta.

Inferno! Por que aquela vadia não o deixava em paz? Ele nunca se casaria com ela, a ruiva era apenas diversão, mas havia chances de Hinata ter se lembrado dele, então Sasuke definitivamente iria parar com a ruiva insistente e irritante.

-SASUKE-TEME! – a voz de Naruto ecoava pelos corredores, logo ele entrou no quarto quase derrubando a porta e disse:- Cadê a Hina-chan?

-Por que eu saberia? – desafiou.

-Porque você é o responsável dela. – o loiro deu de ombros.

-Ela foi dispensada das aulas por hoje. – respondeu.

A primeira reação do príncipe branco foi arregalar os olhos e colocar as mãos sobre a boca. A segunda foi começar a gritar perguntas como: "O que você fez pra ela seu idiota?", "Ela está bem?"; no fim, acabou calando a boca quando Sasuke irritado deu-lhe um soco na boca do estômago.

-SASUKE-TEME! VOCÊ VAI ME FAZER VOMITAR MINHAS TRIPAS! COMO O MUNDO VAI GIRAR SEM MIM? – o loiro se lamentava dramaticamente.

-Cala a boca dobe. - Em um instante ele estava quieto. – Agora eu te conto o que aconteceu.

Resumidamente Sasuke falou que pensava que agora ele e a princesa estavam juntos, mas Naruto não parou de perguntar detalhes e detalhes, irritando o moreno mais e mais. – **"Por que aquela praga quer detalhes?"** – ele pensou irritado enquanto respondia as perguntas insistentes com o mínimo de interesse.

-Ah teme, você é muito irritante. Não me dá detalhes de nada! – reclamou.

-Talvez seja porque nenhum de nós é uma garota? – disse sarcástico.

-Hunf! – o loiro se virou para a janela e deixou que asas brancas e puras brotassem em suas costas. – Até mais teme! – e saiu voando pela janela.

"**Paz até que enfim!" **- pensou gratificado. Agora poderia pensar em como reconquistaria Hinata, porque ter seu amor não era a mesma coisa que ter sua confiança.

...oOo...

Era no fim do dia, e diante das fofocas que corriam pela escola, a coisa que a loira mais queria era ir correndo para o dormitório das amigas. Ela queria checar se Hinata estava bem. Afinal, Sasuke não era alguém muito delicado e podia ter feito algo contra a sua amiga.

-Ino! – a nephil ouviu alguém lhe chamar e se virou. – Vamos! – a rosada passou parecendo um furacão e levando ela junto.

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, milhões de pétalas de cerejeira a envolveram e dentro de um segundo elas estavam dentro do quarto. A nephil lançou um olhar fumegante em direção à rosada que meramente deu de ombros e foi acordar a morena.

-Ahn? O que foi? – perguntou grogue.

-Muito bem senhorita, pode nos contar o que você e o senhor delícia ficaram fazendo na hora do almoço. – falou Ino atirada como sempre.

-N-n-ada. – gaguejou.

-Hyuuga Hinata! – elas gritaram.

-Tá bem. Eu conto.

Loira e rosada se jogaram ao lado de Hinata na cama pra ouvirem mais atentamente o que aconteceu.

-Ele falou que estava cansado de brincar e me queria.

-Ah! Sério?

-Hunhu, e disse que eu era dele. – as garotas soltaram gritinhos. - E eu desmaiei depois que ele me beijou. – ela deixou de lado a parte de ter renascido.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Ino gritou histérica. – ELE TE BEIJOU? ELE BEIJA BEM?

-Ino! – repreendeu Sakura. – Deixa a menina falar.

-Ok. – disse amuada.

-Bom, tem uma coisa que aconteceu antes disso, na verdade eu já o conhecia há muito tempo.

-Sasuke?

-Hunhu. Ele já me conhecia em outra vida. – disse.

-Como assim em outra vida? – perguntou a rosada.

-Eu renasci.

-Literalmente?

-Sim.

-Que legal. – falou a loira.

-Então, antes, na outra vida, agente se amou, mas acabamos separados...

-Você pode ter renascido pra ele dessa vez. – a loira interrompeu.

-Seria muito romântico. – Sakura acrescentou.

-Sim, pode ser, era isso que eu estava pensando. – disse.

-Conta tudo. – falou Ino.

-Como assim?

-Conta tudo o que você lembra da outra vida.

-Pode ser.

Hinata falou que já sabia desde pequena, mas foi só esse ano que começou a descobrir o resto da vida que ela teve, comentou sobre o que aconteceu no ano passado com Blake, e falou sobre os sonhos que teve. O envolvimento com Apolo e Sasuke na outra era. Tudo.

-Oh Minha Senhora!* - disse Sakura quando a princesa metaforma acabou de contar a história.

_(*aqui eu estou lembrando que nos cultos de antigamente a figura feminina era uma deusa ou rainha, nesta parte a "Senhora" seria a Rainha das Fadas.)_

-Quer dizer que realmente é uma história predestinada! – Ino exclamou. – Será que mais tardar você vão entrar para as histórias contadas dos nossos? Sabe, assim como Cupido e Psique, Romeu e Julieta, esses casais famosos?

Diante das afirmações da amiga loira, Hinata soltou uma sonora e divertida gargalhada, como ela, uma simples garota de dezesseis anos, entraria pra história? Ao lado de pessoas como Cupido e Psique? A nephil devia ter batido a cabeça.

-O que foi? – pergunto Sakura, que com sua inocência não entendia que Hinata já perdera sua ingenuidade.

-É Hina, o que foi?

A morena suspirou se lembrando de coisas que derreteram os últimos restos de humor em si. Com os olhos sérios ela falou:

-Perdi a esperança de amar e ser feliz no ano passado. – sorriu triste.

-Você não devia deixar um idiota desses acabar com a sua vida. – disse uma voz séria vinda da porta.

-GAARA? – exclamaram juntas.

-Não é o meu fantasma. – zombou.

-Desde quando você ouviu? – perguntou Hinata.

O ruivo olhou sério, depois mirou o teto, suspirou pesadamente, e voltou a olhar para a garota. Por fim respondeu:

-Desde o começo. – respondeu sério. – E por isso eu digo, não sofre por quem _não merece_. Logo você encontra alguém, até lá, tome cuidado pra não acabar em outra armadilha dessas.

A metaforma sorriu pesarosa para o Shinigami, mas o que ela já tinha visto, e tudo mais, não eram coisas tão fáceis de resolver, nunca foi, nem nunca será, infelizmente, o estrago estava feito, e _por mais que a dor passe, as cicatrizes ficam_.

...oOo...

"_Branco. O som de asas. O homem estendeu as mãos e as observou como se fosse a primeira vez que enxergasse._

_De repente as imagens do ocorrido lhe vieram à mente. Risos. Sangue. Gritos. Cheiro de Morte._

_-Onde eu estou? – a voz masculina perguntou._

_-Você veio para nós. – respondeu uma voz adocicada._

_Itachi se virou e viu uma mulher bela de olhos carmim, com cabelos negros e esvoaçantes, trajando uma roupa branca, tal como ele próprio._

_-E onde é aqui?_

_-Aqui é aonde as almas que não vão mais encarnar vão._

_-Hmm, e por que eu estou aqui?_

_-Por que você morreu, meu querido._

_-Isso é impossível, sou imortal, filho de mãe e pai demônio._

_-Eu também era, fui filha do próprio caos, mas cá estou._

_Itachi arregalou os olhos em reconhecimento, ajoelhou-se sobre um joelho e levou a mão direita ao peito, num sinal de respeito saudou a mulher:_

_-Mãe, My Lady._

_Os olhos cor de sangue brilharam de orgulho, enquanto ela se atirou nos braços do homem que estava se levantando, e chorando ela disse:_

_-Não acredito que é você! Você cresceu tanto! – ela beijou as faces do moreno, enrolou a ponta dos cabelos entre os dedos e o abraçava forte. - Mas o que faz aqui? – ela perguntou._

_-Eu acho que me mataram._

_-Isso é impossível, a única pessoa, aliás demônio que pode te matar é quem te criou, essa é a regra, mas... – o silêncio caiu sobre a mulher falante. Não era de se esperar. – E Sasuke? – perguntou por fim._

_-Ele está bem, provavelmente foi nomeado como o herdeiro agora._

_Nyx fitou o horizonte daquela terra que parecia, ou melhor, era encantada e disse por fim:_

_-Isso não é surpresa, nada vindo daquele homem._

_-Touché. – finalizou."_

As memórias pareciam frescas ainda que fossem da época em que Sasuke mal tinha 50 anos.

O reencarnado suspirou profundamente, lembranças e lembranças, o bom é que quando voltasse não teria as mesmas surpresas que quando foi.

Nada nunca foi surpresa, qualquer atrocidade vinda de Uchiha Fugaku, Lord do Tártaro, Lúcifer, Hades, nada _nunca_ fora supresa...

...oOo...

YOOOO MINA-SAN!

Desculpem pelo atraso, era pra eu ter postado isso na semana retrasada, mas eu perdi o capítulo inteiro e tive que reescrever TT_TT

Mas estou de volta com força total!

OBS: Quem curte Dramione, vá lá no meu perfil e dê uma olhada na minha fic!

Beeeijos de Frambesa!

Com MUITO amor Rynui!

PS: Deixem reviews e se quiserem recomendem!


	12. Você

Legendas:

"_Lembranças"_

"**Pensamentos" **

Ligações ou vozes de pessoas que estão a se comunicar de outro modo.

"_**Sonhos"**_

…oOo…

Se não é errado amá-lo, então por que ela se sentia um burburinho a cima do ventre? O estômago parecia oco... Que inferno de sensações eram aquelas? E por que ela as sentia? Era tão estranho, ela nunca sentira aquilo.

Sentiu um peso sobre si e abriu os olhos de leve, suspirou ao constatar que era uma gata branca, longa e elegante, como a nobreza. Dois rubis a encaravam, a garota sentou-se na cama e fez sinal para que o felino se aproximasse ainda mais.

A bichana começou a ronronar parecendo um motor, aninhou-se ao lado do travesseiro e esfregou a cabeça no braço da garota.

Hinata levantou as sobrancelhas, mas nada disse, sorriu de lado. Aquele bicho era especial, afinal, que animal em sã consciência ficaria perto de Temari?

A última coisa que viu antes de fechar os olhos foi a gata branca...

...oOo...

Sasuke sorria, sim, ele sorria, sua garota era linda dormindo. Fora perfeito ele mandar _Bloody_ para olhá-la, a menina, mesmo que suspeitasse, deixaria o animal ficar com ela. Hinata sempre teve um fraco por animais.

O moreno fitava um grande espelho adornado com platina, rubis e diamantes, uma preciosidade. Era tarde da noite, e o demônio estava na biblioteca da escola, na área restrita aos professores.

-Você não devia estar aqui. – a voz séria encheu-lhe os ouvidos.

-Nem você. – retrucou.

-_Touché_.

-Pra quê veio até aqui, Gaara?

-Pra te fazer companhia. – falou com tom de chacota.

-Vai à merda.

O ruivo gargalhou baixinho, com a voz rouca. Olhou o moreno que o fitava irritado e disse:

-Apesar de tão velho, no amor você é tão novo.

-Qual é a novidade? Por acaso você já se apaixonou diversas vezes?

-Não.

-Então. – achou que tinha finalizado e olhou para o espelho que mostrava Hinata dormindo.

-Mas... – o moreno o fitou de novo. – Antes de matar, não sei se você sabe, nós shinigamis podemos ver todas as memórias de quem a pessoa mais gostava e momentos mais felizes, viver as experiências delas durante um minuto. Adivinha qual é porcentagem pro amor?

-Noventa por cento?

-Noventa e cinco. – ele corrigiu. – Então posso dizer que sei muito mais que você, mesmo eu sendo seis séculos mais novo.

-E por que o assunto surgiu?

-Porque esse chove e não molha de vocês dois vai virar uma maldita novela de clichê. – o moreno fuzilou-o. – Não adianta me olhar deste jeito, você sabe que é verdade.

-Pro inferno. – ele rosnou.

-Dá na mesma, você e eu moramos lá, gênio.

-Você me entendeu. – disse feroz.

-Olha o que eu quero dizer é que não seja muito precipitado, vá conquistando a confiança dela aos poucos, e procure não ter a mesma sensação de posse que você tinha com ela antes.

O moreno olhou para o ruivo, este simplesmente sorriu com um olhar de "eu sei algo que você não sabe" e desapareceu na escuridão.

"**Maldito Shinigami!"**- Sasuke rugiu em pensamentos. Aquele cara confundia seus pensamentos e ainda desaparecia do nada! Era frustrante ter cerca de mil anos e em alguns assuntos ter conhecimentos de uma criança.

Olhou para o espelho, a princesa se remexia na cama, mas o semblante tranqüilo não desaparecia dos traços delicados e femininos. O demônio tinha certeza que a amava mais que qualquer coisa, ela era sua e ele a amava.

Suspirou profundamente, faltava apenas algumas horas pro amanhecer.

...oOo...

Na sala de aula...

-Hina... – a rosada sussurrou enquanto Kakashi estava virado pra lousa escrevendo algo no quadro.

-Hm? – a morena perguntou sem se virar, para não levantar suspeitas.

-Por que tinha uma gata deitada na sua cama hoje de manhã?

Hinata soltou uma risadinha, e respondeu baixinho:

-Não sei, ela me acordou no meio da noite e... Já te falo. – Kakashi se virou para a turma e continuo a explicar algo sobre tomar cuidado na hora de fazer poções, ou realizar alguma magia, pois poderíamos acordar o que não deveria despertar.

-Agora quero que vocês respondam a página 50 a 70 pro fim da aula. – os olhos da classe se esbugalharam, mas ninguém contestou.

Enquanto o professor ia até sua cadeira para se sentar, Hinata sussurrou:

-Ela apareceu no meio da noite e eu resolvi deixá-la lá, tudo bem?

-Claro, só tome cuidado pra ninguém mais vê-la...

-Senhoritas Haruno e Hyuuga, desejam compartilhar a conversa com o resto da classe? – Kakashi perguntou.

Sakura corou e Hinata sorriu amarelo, mas se apressaram a respoder:

-Não, não é nada.

-Mas eu insisto. – o olhar do grisalho parecia trespassá-las.

As duas se entreolharam, Sakura abriu a boca pra responder, mas Hinata foi mais rápida:

-Estávamos falando de como os homens irritam e são curiosos. – sorriu inocentemente.

-Bem, então podemos parar com a aula, e falar como as mulheres mentem mal. – sugeriu.

-Acho que poderia ser uma boa idéia.

-Então, por favor, queira se retirar e ir até a sala do diretor Orochimaru, está suspensa.

-Claro. – sorriu.

A metaforma se levantou e andou tranquilamente até a porta, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar divertido ao Uchiha que tinha de ir atrás dela.

Sasuke resmungando se levantou e seguiu a menina pra fora da sala. Tinha a leve impressão que a garota fizera de propósito, agora ele também teria que ficar de fora da aula, vigiando-a.

-Por que o enfrentou?

-Tava entediada.

-E resolve simplesmente sair da sala?

-É.

O moreno suspirou exasperado, passou a mãos nos cabelos, mas continuou andando rumo à sala do diretor.

-Vem. – disse quando percebeu que a menina não o seguia.

Hinata suspirou, parecia que Sasuke a levaria mesmo para a diretoria.

-Tenho escolha?

-Não.

Ela bufou, mas mesmo assim o seguiu, não podia dizer que era ombro a ombro, já que ela era muito mais baixa que ele. Ao lado do moreno, Hinata sorria internamente, ele devia estar irritado por ela forçá-lo a vigiá-la.

Andando pelo corredor em silêncio, Sasuke a observava pelo canto do olho, com certeza ela tramara aquilo de propósito, ou aquilo seria ser convencido?

O silêncio se prolongou até que eles chegaram à sala de Orochimaru, a porta negra contrastava com as cores de mogno polido do corredor. O príncipe negro bateu na madeira escura.

-Entre. – um sibilar ecoou por de trás da madeira compacta.

O Uchiha abriu a porta, e educadamente deixou que Hinata passasse primeiro, em seguida, entrou e fechou-a atrás de si. Mirando os olhos ofídicos do professor ele disse:

-A aluna Hyuuga respondeu para o professor Hatake, portanto foi suspensa pelo resto do dia, e como seu responsável, vou vigiá-la.

Orochimaru levantou uma sobrancelha escura perfeitamente fina e delineada, lançou um olhar divertido e malicioso para Hinata, que correspondeu com um sorriso cúmplice, e falou:

-Assim o faça, mas quero que ela me entregue uma redação sobre qualquer tema para amanhã. – o velho diretor não resistiu a irritar o aluno e acrescentou: - Sasu-chan faça a revisão do trabalho, não do corpo da senhorita Hyuuga, sim?

Hinata corou furiosamente, não pela insinuação em si, mas na imagem mental dela e Sasuke emaranhados, nus, nos braços um do outro, não pode deixar de vir a tona.

-Que seja. – retrucou o moreno. – Vamos Hinata. – não deu tempo para a morena reagir, pegou-a pelo braço e saiu arrastando-a para fora da sala do homem cobra.

Logo, os passos ecoaram no corredor extenso, e Sasuke não deu espaço para a morena falar até que ambos se encontrassem longe o suficiente da sala do diretor, perto da sala número 13.

Chegando à sala na qual haviam se visto no começo do ano, o moreno empurrou-a para dentro, passou e prensou Hinata contra a porta recentemente fechada. Segurando os pulsos femininos contra a madeira, ele disse com os olhos transbordando algum sentimento:

-Realmente, por que você fez aquilo?

-Por nada. - retrucou.

O príncipe demônio sorriu de canto, os olhos negros começaram a iluminar um humor sarcástico e ele sussurrou:

-Então vamos aproveitar esse _nada_.

O Uchiha se inclinou e pressionou os lábios gelados contra a pele pálida do pescoço da princesa do espírito. A primeira reação da menina foi tentar se livrar das mãos que a comprimiam contra a parede. Depois de alguns segundos, ela não só deixou de lutar por causa do torpor que a invadia, mas ela deixou de querer resistir aos beijos sensuais que o garota dava em seu pescoço.

Inconscientemente, Hinata passou a procurar a boca de Sasuke com a sua, num pedido mudo, ela fez com que o moreno deixasse de morder e sugar a pele do pescoço, e fosse encontrar os lábios carnudos com os seus.

Foi um sensação incrível, uma sensação que ela jamais tivera com Blake. A pressão suave, e dominadora da boca do demônio sobre a sua era como se acendessem uma fogueira dentro de si. Ela sentia a língua do garoto se entrelaçar na sua com paixão, os lábios firmes e masculinos se moldavam aos seus, enquanto as mãos geladas deixavam de prender-lhe as mãos contra a parede, e passaram a prensá-la contra si.

A língua masculina conseguia se enroscar na sua, e ao mesmo tempo, saborear cada espaço dentro da boca da garota. Com gosto o moreno sentia a respiração de Hinata contra seu rosto.

Hinata entrelaçou a cintura de Sakuke com as suas pernas, trazendo-o para mais perto, assim, as mãos do moreno deixaram de apoiá-la por completo, só uma mão permanesceu nas costas dela, a outra passeou pelos cabelos negro-azulados, acariciou a base das costas da menina.

Para tirar o problema da sustentação do peso para ambos, já que Hinata era muito mais baixa que ele, o Uchiha a apoiou na mesa do escritório, que por sorte estava vazia, e as carícias continuaram cada vez mais lascivas.

Então, quando o beijo estava ficando mais quente, o demônio se distanciou um pouco, sorriu torto e sussurrou com a voz ainda rouca de desejo:

-Vamos, você ainda tem uma redação a fazer.

Hinata se separou um pouco mais dele e fitou-o como se não acreditasse, trincando os dentes desceu da mesa e sentou-se na cadeira.

Com a reação da garota, tudo o que Sasuke pôde fazer, foi soltar uma sonora gargalhada.

...oOo...

Heey, sei que esse capítulo foi minusculo, antes de me matarem leiam: decidi fazer uma coisa, o que acham deu fazer caps de 5/6 folhas em duas semanas, ao invés de 10 em um mês? Vocês não esperam tanto e eu não fico desesperada pra pensar em algo decente pra escrever.

Beem, aqui estão as respostas:

**Millah-san:** Aah, não tem problema, se é assim, já tava achando que tinha me abandonado HSUHASUH'

Mas como são coisas importantes, tá perdoada! hahaha

Mas aqui está outro cap fresquinho!

**Ane Momsen:** Aaah, muito obrigada por tantos elogios! Sinto-me tão feliz!

Eu adoro esse tema sabia?

_**Beeeijos de Framboesa!**_

_**Deixem comentários!**_

_**Rynui**_


	13. Chapter 13

Heey, olá meus amores, como estão?

Bem, eu estou extremamente triste, tive um problema com a minha imaginação, então estou movendo a fanfic para hiatus, que eu simplesmente não consigo mais escrevê-la, falta-me inspiração, e essa época do ano é muito complicada para mim, vou prestar bolsa de estudos, tenho que manter minhas notas a cima de 8 e não estou conseguindo imaginar uma continuação para a fanfic.

Sinceramente, eu sim muito mesmo, essa fic é a minha xodó, mas mesmo assim eu não consigo pensar em nada para escrevê-la...

Por enquanto ela está em Hiatus. Sinto muito pelas odoráveis leitoras que me deixavam reviews e me incentivavam, vou esperar ansiosamente pela volta da minha imaginação!

Obrigada!

Beeijos de Framboesa!

Rynui


	14. Vingança

Legendas:

"_Lembranças"_

"**Pensamentos" **

Ligações ou vozes de pessoas que estão a se comunicar de outro modo.

"_**Sonhos"**_

…oOo…

-Odeio-te. – a morena resmungou enquanto escrevia a terceira folha da redação.

-Só da boca pra fora.

Hinata grunhiu, aquele cara primeiro a beijava, deixava-a louca de excitação e depois meramente se afastava alegando que ela tinha uma redação? Infernos, ela queria matá-lo. Seu corpo ainda queimava de desejo, e o moreno ficava próximo a garota, deixando suas pernas roçarem nas dela, no sofá de couro negro no canto da sala dele, era terrivelmente quente a proximidade.

-Por que escolheu Magia Negra como tema? – ele perguntou com a voz sedutora.

-Nada que te interesse. – ela rosnou.

Sasuke observou a menina, cujos hormônios estavam à flor da pele, trincar os dentes quando ele se inclinou sobre ela pra ver o que a mesma escrevia.

-Importa-se? – perguntou irritada.

O demônio soltou uma risada rouca, e apoiou o queixo em uma mão, a qual o cotovelo se apoiava na perna. Mirou-a concentrada escrevendo, era tão divertido que o autocontrole da garota fosse tão quebrável!

A menina esticou os braços para frente, entrelaçando os dedos e estralando os braços. – **"Merda, ainda falta quatro páginas. O que mais posso escrever?"** – olhou com o canto dos olhos para Sasuke, um suspiro longo passou pelos lábios rosados. Inferno de homem que a excitava e depois a largava! Estralou o pescoço, tinha tantas coisas pra escrever, e aquele livro que pegara para auxiliá-la na redação só falava coisas inúteis.

Virou-se para o moreno que a fitava divertido, e disse:

-Cansei, pra quê ele quer essa redação?

-Pra você não ficar sem nada pra fazer.

Suspirou pesado. Sorriu com malícia, imitando o sorriso de Sasuke e disse com voz mansa:

-Cansei de escrever, sabe? Posso acabar mais tarde.

-Mas eu não posso ficar olhando você de noite.

-Claro que pode. - O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha. – Aquela gata. É sua. – O Uchiha assentiu. – Eu tenho planos melhores para agora. – disse.

-A é? O que? – disse ele

-Isso... – sussurrou antes de prensar seus lábios contra os do moreno num beijo ardiloso.

Sasuke deitou no sofá, de modo que Hinata ficasse em cima dele. Prontamente ela abriu as pernas, apoiando os joelhos do lado da cintura do homem.

Ambos se deleitavam nas carícias cada vez mais ousadas que aconteciam ao longo do beijo que ia se tornando cada vez mais quente. Uma mão intrusa entrou entre as pernas da morena e acariciou a intimidade sob a calcinha.

Sasuke grunhiu, quando Hinata pressionou seu corpo contra uma área sensível de seu corpo. O beijo ficava mais e mais quente, ele sentia seu membro endurecer com a proximidade da morena. Os corpos pareciam em chamas, o desejo era eletrizante, e o cheiro da iminência de sexo se espalhava pelo ar da sala.

Hinata tirou a camisa do uniforme dele, e pode mirar os músculos definidos do garoto. Sorriu internamente, aquilo seria no mínimo interessante.

Inclinou-se ainda mais sobre ele, mas apoiando uma das mãos na lateral da cintura dele. O demônio fechou os olhos e entregou-se a sensação dela apertando seu pau. Hinata sorriu com aquilo, abaixou a cabeça e começou a contornar os músculos do abdome definido do garoto com a língua.

A Hyuuga sorriu com malícia, enquanto o moreno desfrutava dos carinhos. Antes que o garoto sequer pudesse pensar, ela saiu de cima dele, e andou até a pequena pia no canto da sala.

Sasuke observava incrédulo Hinata lavar as mãos. – **"Aquela maldita..."**- riu com ironia. – **"Aqui se faz, aqui se paga."** – observando a morena, que agora estava voltada para ele, que lhe sorria triunfante. O único problema era que as calças pareciam mais justas...

...oOo...

-Aqui está a droga de redação. – o moreno rosnou jogando os papéis em cima da mesa do diretor.

-Quer conversar sobre isto? – sorriu com malícia.

-Não. – grunhiu.

-Huhuhu. – o homem ofídico riu de Sasuke. – Parece que a sua princesinha quis pagar na mesma moeda.

-Pro inferno. – o moreno vociferou.

O velho diretor sorriu paciente para o moreno**. "Aquele homem era tão irritadiço desde criança!"**– pensou.

-Pois bem, Sasu-chan, está dispensado. Vá curtir com sua namoradinha. - o demônio bufou e saiu do gabinete do diretor batendo a porta com força.

Orochimaru sorriu enquanto via o garoto frustrado sair pela porta escura. Depois de fitar os veios escuros da madeira intrincada, o dono dos orbes amarelos se levantou e andou até a janela, de lá ele podia enxergar alguns alunos no pátio central da escola.

"**Tão novos e já terão que enfrentá-la! Ah cara Nyx, por que antes da Dama Negra lhe levar-nos deste tal terrível destino?"** – ele pensou. Fazia anos, não séculos que Nyx falecera. A velha senhora da Escuridão enlouquecera com o poder, perdera o amor à vida dos outros. Fora torturada, estuprada e por fim morta, tudo por criar uma raça de demônios diferentes...

...oOo...

-Até que enfim resolveu se juntar à nós, Teme! – por incrível que pareça, Naruto falou a sentença. Sasuke bufou e respondeu:

-Culpe a mocinha aí, - indicou Hinata com a cabeça. – se ela não tivesse ganhado uma detenção, eu não teria que ter ido ao gabinete do Orochimaru.

-Aaah, vai dizer que ela só fez uma redação! – falou Ino.

-Claro que não! – a rosada concordou. – Aposto que eles ficaram de agarração lá.

-Eu também acho isso. – Kiba disse.

Temari sorriu de canto para Sasuke, e este lhe olhou irritado. Shikamaru dormia, e Gaara, meramente, tinha Ino sentada em seu colo, acomodada entre seus braços.

O príncipe negro se sentou ao lado de Hinata, mas puxou-a para seu colo, tal como o shinigami segurava a nephil. Quem olhasse para o grupo que ria e conversava, pensaria que eram adolescentes comuns, numa escola normal.

Quem olhasse de fora, jamais imaginaria que aqueles adolescentes que brincavam uns com os outros e riam alegres, eram seres imortais.

...oOo...

-_My Lord_. – cumprimentou formalmente.

-Olá, Príncipe da Morte. – Minato provocou.

-Como anda o meu senhor?

-Com as pernas, lógico.

-Entendeste-me. – retrucou sorrindo.

-Bem, bem, tirando o fato que as crias de Nyx estão cada vez mais rebeldes. – um ar cansado tomou conta das feições bonitas do loiro.

-Imagino. A própria, agora com sanidade recuperada, contou-me que as crianças são poderosíssimas. Feitas com sua própria essência.

-Pois bem, mais um motivo para matá-las, tudo em excesso é mal, principalmente o poder.

-De pleno acordo.

-Agora vamos, temos algo a fazer.

-Sim, temos uma maldita reunião.

Minato gargalhou sem vontade, e os dois homens desapareceram.

...oOo...

Hinata, Sakura e Temari voltaram para o seu dormitório. E lá estava a gata cor de neve, sentada no parapeito da janela, os olhos cor de rubi encaravam a porta.

-Ela é linda, mesmo. – a loira falou.

-Hunhu, tem um porte nobre, não é mesmo? – a ninfa perguntou.

-Sim, o que mais me intriga, são esses olhos... – Hinata murmurou.

-Bem você duas, eu vou tomar um banho primeiro. – a vampira comunicou.

-Claro, claro... – repondeu Sakura.

Assim que a vampira entrou no banheiro, rosada e morena se encararam com um sorriso malicioso.

-Então, você e o Narutinho já...? – a ninfa ficou da cor dos próprios fios de cabelo, mas respondeu:

-Não, mas foi quase.

-Quase?

-Hunhu, muito quente.

Hinata gargalhou com a afirmação da amiga, afinal, era muito engraçado imaginar o tão adorável Naruto naquela situação.

-E você dona Hyuuga? Já...?

-Não, mas ele já me tocou...

Sakura soltou uma risadinha, e Hinata corou.

-Vocês duas falam muito alto sabiam? – a Sabaku resmungou quando saiu de pijama do banheiro.

-Aah, a senhora experiência chegou para nos ensinar alguns truques, Hina!

E as três caíram na gargalhada. Pegando fôlego, a cara de Temari foi impagável, Hinata olhou para a loira que ainda tinha uma cara estranha e falou:

-Tema-chan! Como é transar?

A vampira ficou rubra, e disse:

-Vocês mesmas tem que descobrir por si só!

-Mas que malvada! – A Haruno brincou.

E as três garotas ficaram numa conversa boba, o tempo parecia ter passado tão rápido que elas só foram dormir às 2 da manhã.

...oOo...

-Hoje, nós infelizmente não iremos para a quadra. – disse Guy assim que entrou na sala.

-Amém!

-Ufa!

As exclamações de alegria infestaram a sala de aula.

-Ao invés disso, hoje nós iremos para a biblioteca fazer um trabalho, formem duplas. E escolham uma raça, humana ou nossa para depois estudarem o estilo de luta. Quero que façam um trabalho escrito contando um pouco sobre a história do povo, os estilos de luta, as vestes e armas de guerra.

Um gemido coletivo encheu a sala, mas pelo menos não teriam que fazer as 500 abdominais da aula de ED. Física.

-Hey. – a voz de Sasuke chamou.

-Hm?

-Vamos? – perguntou lhe estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Hinata olhou para a mão do Uchiha, grande, com traços fortes e dedos masculinos. A pele alva que a recobria parecia grossa... Seria também áspera? Hesitou brevemente, mas entendeu a mão e segurou na do demônio.

-Vamos. – sorriu-lhe.

Sasuke ignorou que dava as mãos, puxou-a para mais perto e passou o braços pelos ombros da garota.

-Assim está bem melhor.

-Ei vocês! – Guy gritou. – Nada de namoro na aula!

Hinata corou quando todos os olhares da sala se voltaram para eles. Sasuke sorriu e apertou o ombro da menina com a mão.

Na biblioteca...

-Já te disse que não.

-Blake... – a ruiva tentou.

-Inferno sangrento! Não.

-Mas só nós vamos saber exatamente o que ocorre, então por que não fazer esse tema?

-Você é idiota? – perguntou sarcástico. – Ah que pergunta besta, é claro que é. – olhou-a com azedume. – Se fizermos esse tipo de trabalho vão suspeitar de nós, é algo tão óbvio que você devia ao menos suspeitar!

-Desculpe. – a ruiva murmurou.

-Escolhamos algum outro tema, se provavelmente Hinata vai fazer o do nosso sangue, então que tal vermos os das sereias? Simples, interessante e não levanta suspeitas.

-Pode ser. – o tom confiante da ruiva resurgiu.

-Por aqui. – Blake se levantou da mesa da biblioteca e andu por entre as prateleiras.

Karin o seguia, sabia que não podia simplesmente sair matando alguém por aí, precisava que alguém detivesse os poderes máximos dela para que não acabasse se matando.

-Apesar de o seu elemento ser Ar, você também consegue controlar a água, não é?

-Hunhu. – ele assentiu enquanto pegava um livro na estante.

-Então você sabe coisas sobre os tipos de água certo?

-Sei.

-Podemos usar isso para incrementar o trabalho.

-Boa idéia, ruiva.

Karin sorriu, os elogios do metaformo eram tão raros!

-Aqui Karin, essa é a parte que você vai pesquisar. – disse o moreno lhe entregando três livros grossos com uma folha de anotações por cima. – Agora vou procurar o que eu vou fazer.

A ruiva pegou o que lhe era oferecido e saiu em direção as mesas.

...oOo...

-Ok, certeza Sasuke?

-Claro, quem melhor pra escrever sobre metaformos, do que uma metaforma?

-Ok, espere aqui, vou pegar alguns livros.

-Sim senhora. – o moreno lhe sorriu.

Hinata se levantou e foi andando até uma das prateleiras mais afastadas, onde provavelmente estaria a história de seu povo. Chegando lá ela passava a mão nos livros, conforme lia seus títulos.

-Ora, ora, parece que finalmente está sozinha. – uma voz rouca lhe acariciou os ouvidos, mas antes que ela sequer pudesse se virar, o homem bateu com a faca da mão na sua nuca e tudo escureceu...

...oOo...

Hello! (-:

Eu sei que tinha movido a fic para hiatus, mas tinha escrito esse cap e esqueci de postar aqui no FF S:

Beeeijos de Framboesa!

Rynui

**Reposta**

**Millah-san: **Que boom que gostou do cap floor! *-*

Bem, o Gaara tem aquele ar de sabe tudo u.u então caiu como uma luva no que eu queria :D

**Hiina: **Calma, amor, eu não vou abandonar a fic, jamais, como eu disse ela é minha xodó, então não quero fazer um trabalho porquinho nela.

Obrigada pelo apoio quanto as notas :D

**A fic continuará em hiatus por algum tempo, mas quando voltar prometo um cap com mais de 20 folhas!**


	15. Sangue

**Heeeeey meus lindos leitores do meu coração!****  
****Sim, eu sei que ficar sem postar por SETE MESES e ainda tirar a fic do ar é imperdoável, mas antes de atirarem as pedras vou explicar o que aconteceu.****  
****Do meio do ano pra cá, eu andei sem inspiração nenhuma e com muitos problemas na minha vida pessoal, tanto que eu não conseguia mais escrever a minha fic. Tanto que grande parte das vezes eu só continuei escrevendo a Dramione que eu tenho, por causa da minha colega que escreve comigo, se não também teria desistido.****  
****Escrever é o meu meio de escape, ou seja, tudo o que eu sinto vem para os personagens, e o que acontece com eles vem para mim, então, quando eu quase desisti de escrever para sempre (sim, eu cogitei fazer isso), chorei MUITO fiquei arrasada por dias.****  
****Enfim, eu resolvi que vou voltar a escrever a minha fanfic favorita, e espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês gostem!****  
****Obrigada para quem leu até aqui!****  
****Boa leitura!**

Legendas:

"_Lembranças"_

"**Pensamentos" **

Ligações ou vozes de pessoas que estão a se comunicar de outro modo.

"_**Sonhos"**_

…oOo…

"Onde será que ele foi?" – Karin se perguntou depois de um tempo. Fazia já trinta minutos que o moreno havia ido pesquisar nas estantes empoeiradas. A ruiva olhou ao seu redor, não havia ninguém por perto, sequer Sasuke estava por lá.

A demônio se levantou e andou através das estantes altas da biblioteca. Agora ela ouvia cochichos dos estudantes, as vozes alteradas indicavam que estavam irritados. Ela ia se aproximar para ver o que acontecia entre os alunos, mas foi puxada por uma grande mão masculina.

Suas costas encontraram o pilar, entre as estantes, com tanta brutalidade que o ar lhe fugiu dos pulmões, e a voz de Sasuke saiu mortal:

-Cadê ela, sua vadia?

-Ela quem? – respondeu meio atordoada.

-Não se faça de desentendida. – o timbre do moreno era baixo, profundo e letal, um rosnado suave se formava em sua garganta.

A compreensão preencheu o semblante de Karin quando a mesma fitou os rubis que a encaravam.

-Não faço idéia de onde a Hyuuga está. – falou ácida, por que ele era tão obcecado pela maldita metaforma?

As mãos de Sasuke apertaram os braços da ruiva com mais força, provavelmente ficariam marcas.

-Não sou idiota, apesar de você estar fazendo o papel de boa aluna e estudando, ele deve ter ido atrás da Hina. – rosnou. – Confesse! – havia algo na voz dele, algo que a ruiva nunca tinha ouvido antes, parecia com um animal prestes a atacar.

-E-eu não sei. – gaguejou de leve.

Os rubis brilharam com ódio, pareciam querer estraçalhá-la. A mandíbula forte trincou com força, o demônio a chacoalhou com raiva e ameaçou:

-Tem certeza que não sabe de nada? Ou melhor, tem certeza que não quer saber? – a preocupação com aquela garota a matava por dentro.

Os olhos de Sasuke brilharam com um ódio ardente, aquele ódio direcionado a ela, machucava o coração da garota. O demônio ergueu uma mão enquanto a outra permanecia firme no ombro de Karin, rapidamente ela reagiu:

-Vai pro inferno! – a ruiva rosnou se desvencilhando dele. – Não sei, nem quero saber! Mesmo que ela queimasse nas mãos de Nyx e Érebus eu não ligaria! – gritou.

Antes que o Uchiha pudesse retrucar, Karin saiu correndo, tudo o que ela menos queria era ficar perto do moreno, cada sorriso que ele concedia à Hinata, era uma um corte no coração da garota.

Não se importava que fosse no meio da aula, não se importava que Guy a mataria depois, agora ela só queria desaparecer. Saiu correndo para a saída da gigantesca biblioteca, logo na saída se sentiu chocar contra alguém. Levantou o rosto o suficiente para ver o azul elétrico dos olhos de Blake. Confusão. Esta era a palavra que neles se lia.

Sem dar tempo pra qualquer reação do moreno, Karin desviou dele e continuou correndo, naquele instante ela queria sumir. Agora com o embalo, nem parecia que o ar lhe era resistente, continuou correndo como se nada mais pudesse acontecer, como se só aquilo que podia fazer.

Parou abruptamente quando se chocou com a porta de seu próprio dormitório - originalmente era pra ela ir com Ino, mas não daria certo – rapidamente entrou, com as mãos trêmulas fechou a porta e trancou-a.

A visão estava turva com lágrimas, a dor lhe penetrava em todos os membros, tanto que exalava por seus poros, como se estivesse sendo mergulhada em ácido, era a pior tortura.

De repente uma idéia lhe veio a mente, a ruiva andou até a cama e desencostou o colchão da mesma, ainda tremendo pela raiva, ela retirou da parte interna do colchão, a que ficava pra baixo, uma fina adaga prateada.

Ela sentia as pernas ficarem moles, a vontade dela era de se tacar pela janela, mas não daria certo, ela tecnicamente não podia morrer, mas isso não significava que ela não podia se ferir.

Andou com passos vacilantes até o banheiro, onde se despiu, as lágrimas quentes rolavam pela sua face e caíam no colo desnudo, o ar gelado do banheiro a cercava.

Karin atirou os óculos em algum canto e abriu a torneira do chuveiro, deixando a água escaldante cair sobre si, empunhou a pequena lâmina afiada contra o pulso esquerdo, fazendo a parte de corte da adaga pressionar a pele.

Abriu a boca num grito não permitido, puxou o ar com força, fechou os olhos e sentiu a pele arder. Com muito receio, ela abriu os olhos, um de cada vez, e verificou o que havia lhe acontecido.

O líquido escarlate lhe escorria pela palma, e chegava até os dedos, onde se precipitava, e descia pelo ralo junto com a água que escorregava por seu corpo. Os líquidos se fundiam, perdendo a original transparência ou o vivo vermelho.

A água lavava a ferida, esta parou de arder do jeito incômodo, não era como se doesse de um modo ruim, era até reconfortante, essa dor parecia tão pouca em relação a aquela que rasgava seu peito! Karin se sentia idiota por nunca ter tido coragem de fazer algo assim antes, ela sentia que a dor emocional se esvaía junto com o sangue que jorrava de dentro de si.

Mas a ferida aberta já estava cicatrizando, como ela era um demônio, imaginava que isto aconteceria. Antes que a ferida se fechasse, a ruiva segurou a lâmina com força e desenhou abstratamente sob sua própria pele.

Urrou com a dor inicial, mas aguentou firme e deixou o corte sangrando e fez outro, paralelo ao primeiro, doeu no começo, ela conseguia sentir os cortes, dentro deles, como se a pele fosse fatiada.

Os cortes abertos sangravam muito, porém a dor parecia confortá-la. Os dedos que antes prendiam firmemente a adaga se afrouxaram, e a lâmina afiada caiu no piso do Box, com um tilintar metálico.

Karin encostou na parede de azulejos e deixou-se escorregar até o chão, onde havia misturas de água com sangue. As lágrimas se misturavam com as águas, e estas por sua vez, misturavam-se com o sangue que escorria por seus membros.

O cheiro de sangue, metálico e rico, estava diluído no vapor da fumaça, ela mal respirava, sentia que por mais força que fizesse ela não sentia o a adentrar em seus pulmões. O ar viciado lhe cercava, quente e úmido, mais o cheiro de sangue, fazia com que ela tivesse náuseas.

Soluçando, a ruiva mal conseguia puxar o ar para seus pulmões, sentia os longos fios, agora molhados, grudados na pele, encharcados com água e sangue, encolheu-se em uma bola, levando os joelhos ao peito.

Tão impotente quanto seus pensamentos, ela ficou ali, deixando que suas mágoas escorressem pelo ralo a baixo...

...oOo...

-O que você quer? – a princesa perguntou ríspida.

O moreno se limitou a gargalhar malignamente, com um brilho cruel e divertido nos olhos, Fugaku olhava para a "nora", e esta se remexia desconfortável. Não fora difícil "seqüestrá-la" e levá-la até a sala do diretor.

-Quero ver como meu filho reage com você sumida.

-Assim? – Hinata se espantou com a resposta. – Tão simplesmente?

-Sim.

-Mas por quê?

-Quero ver até onde ele iria, e de quem desconfiaria primeiro caso algo acontecesse. – a frase ficou um tempo no ar. – E pelo visto ele foi atrás daquela que supostamente deveria ser sua noiva. – o tom de deboche pontuou a voz masculina.

Fugaku olhou para ela, mas o brilho dos olhos, a maneira a qual ele a olhava, mostrava que o Rei Negro não a enxergava de fato, ele via mais além, um estalo lhe veio a mente e ela não hesitou em perguntar:

-O que vês, _My Lord_?

O homem ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, virou a cabeça na direção da morena, fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça com força, assim que tornou a abrir os olhos, Fugaku sorriu e disse:

-Hora de irmos até lá, antes que meu filho tenha um ataque cardíaco.

Hinata controlou o sorriso com aquele comentário, apesar de ter achado desnecessário que o Rei a tivesse desacordado, suspirou e levantou-se da cadeira de madeira, esta tinha padrões de intricados misteriosos.

-Vamos. – concordou.

Fugaku sorriu de um modo estranho, esticou o braço e bateu a mão em um dos ombros da princesa dos elementos. Não dava milésimos de segundos, mais rápido que um piscar de olhos eles estavam na frente da biblioteca.

O lugar estava tumultuado, a multidão de alunos formava um círculo animado, numa grande expectativa, a tensão no ar era palpável e o ódio, o pressentimento de uma luta fervilhava agitando as moléculas do ar.

Os pelos da nuca de Hinata eriçaram.

-Ora, ora, parece que aquele moleque pensa que as coisas podem ser resolvidas no braço. – o grande Rei comentou com sarcasmo.

A morena desviou rapidamente os olhos da multidão e fixou-se na expressão de troça do Diabo. Balançou a cabeça levemente e voltou a tentar olhar por entre a multidão, mas sua estatura não colaborava muito.

Os olhos se encontravam numa guerra que poderia matar milhões. O ódio passava como uma corrente elétrica que queimava cruelmente, dizimando qualquer outra emoção em seu processo.

-Ora _My Lord_! Sinto-me insultado, como vossa senhoria pode pensar que eu tenha feito algo tão vil! – Blake dizia com escárnio.

-Cale a boca DiCielo. – Sasuke rosnou. – Só pode ter sido você. – ele acusou. – Não foi nem mesmo a vadia que te segue como um cãozinho domesticado, quer mesmo que eu pense que ela meramente desapareceu?

-Do jeito que é tão idiota e não consegue enxergar nada, provavelmente. – o metaformo zombou.

Sasuke apertou os olhos, não podia ceder nas palavras, se o fizesse seria considerado fraco no vocábulo. Suspirou fracamente e levantou a cabeça orgulhosamente, fitou os olhos azuis com desafio, sorriu com escárnio e disse:

-Eu sou tão idiota e insignificante que você tem que conspirar para me derrubar, não é mesmo?

Blake trincou os dentes, desde o segundo que o príncipe demônio viera até ele, o metaformo pressentira problemas, e de brinde era a maldita e amada Hinata, até quando ela estava desaparecida a vaca lhe dava problemas!

-Muito bem garotos, nada de carnificinas na minha escola. – a voz soou firme e atraiu os olhares de toda aquela roda que os cercava.

Os dois morenos que se encaravam no centro da multidão fitaram um terceiro, mas este era muito mais poderoso. O Rei Negro.

-_My Lord._ – os dois que outrora brigavam se voltaram para o mais velho e curvaram-se num sinal de respeito.

Fugaku sorriu e disse:

-Sei que o poder corre em suas veias, ávido por espaço, por conquistas, por liberdade, mas contenham-se. Veja. – ele movimentou a mão esquerda, pra maioria aquilo era algo estranho, mas para os dois metaformos era um comando, e num piscar de olhos Hinata estava ao lado dele. – A princesa está bem.

Sasuke relaxou visivelmente e deu de ombros enquanto se levantava.

-Então nós nos vamos.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse protestar, o Uchiha estava do lado da _sua_ menina, pegou no braço dela e desapareceram.

-O que estão olhando? – o ancião perguntou casualmente. – Eu não vou me desfazer em chamas ou algo assim, deixo esse tipo de coisa para _Fouco_. – **"Seria engraçado..."** pensou, e liberou uma energia assustadora, mas não chegava a um milésimo de seu poder. A aura do Rei Negro pintou-se de um tom escarlate, um tom sangrento que espelhava a morte.

Assustados, os alunos deram espaço para o Lorde Negro passar, assim nenhum deles viu o sorrisinho ironicamente cruel que este exibia.

...oOo...

Já era noite, e o moreno estava em seu quarto, onde, Graças aos Céus, Naruto ainda não havia chego, o que significava algum tempo de paz e silêncio para Sasuke.

O demônio andou até a janela e abriu-a, deixando o ar fresco noturno invadir o quarto escuro somente iluminado pela fraca luz do luar. Fechou os olhos e apreciou a suave e delicada brisa noturna.

Respirou profundamente, antes que o moreno abrisse os olhos, braços quentes envolveram seu pescoço, a garota enterrou o rosto em seu peito, mas a diferença de alturas a deixava pendurada.

-Mas o que...? – ele tentou falar, mas a sua garota o beijou nos lábios de uma forma extremamente possessiva, deixando-o aturdido.

Hinata estava pendurada nele, queria fazer uma surpresa, então simplesmente se jogara em cima dele, capturando seus lábios num beijo simples, um mero selinho. Separou-se dele e fitou os orbes negros, por que eles pareciam mudar? Uma hora doces e suaves, e outras com uma pedra de gelo, onde se escondiam os mais terríveis e obscuros segredos.

-Vim te ver. – sorriu fracamente, o que fez o garoto torcer o canto dos lábios no que seria um sorriso.

-Só você mesmo. – Sasuke sussurrou.

Hinata se deixou envolver pelos braços fortes do garoto, algo se mexia dentro dela, aquela sensação tão doce e familiar era tão boa! O calor do corpo masculino que a pressionava era aconchegante. (Na realidade, a morena sabia que ambos eram igualmente gelados, por isso ele parecia quente para ela.) Ela deitou a cabeça no peito forte e masculino.

A garota suspirou inalando o perfume masculino que o namorado exalava naturalmente, era uma fragrância cítrica, lembrava vagamente ervas da floresta, mergulhadas na água.

Deu um passo para trás e fitou o rosto de Sasuke, sorriu fraquinho e disse:

-Gosto de ficar perto de você.

O demônio franziu as sobrancelhas levemente, fez uma careta fofa, e riu levemente, para logo dizer:

-Que bom que a _minha namorada_, gosta de ficar _perto de mim_. – o deboche pontuou sua voz.

Hinata bufou, bateu de leve no braço dele e retrucou:

-Você sabe o que eu quis dizer! – fez uma expressão emburrada.

Sasuke sorriu de canto, levantou levemente a cabeça, para dar-se um ar arrogante e disse:

-Mas é lógico que sei, quem não gostaria da minha ilustre presença?

-Bobo.

-É por essas e outras que você me ama, _cara mia_.

A morena revirou seus orbes cor de pérola, mas sorriu com o comentário. Há um mês, ela não se imaginava naquela posição com o Príncipe Negro, aliás, há um mês ela estava tentando entender seus sonhos.

-Preciso ir, se o Naruto chega e me pega aqui, nunca mais vou ficar em paz! – girou os olhos.

-Hmm... – ele fez pensativo enquanto girava e a jogava contra a sua própria cama. – Então vamos dar um motivo para lhe tirara a paz. – disse se posicionando acima dela. – Garanto que vai gostar. – murmurou quando seu rosto estava perigosamente perto da garota.

Hinata arregalou os olhos. Estaria Sasuke louco? Naquele momento ele resolvera fazer algo daquele tipo? Se Naruto chegasse e pegasse-os naquele tipo de posição o loiro bocudo faria um verdadeiro escândalo!

-E Sasuke, me larga! – ela disse.

-Por que deveria? – sorriu de canto.

-Porque eu estou mandando? – rosnou de brincadeira.

O humor cintilou nos olhos negros. O moreno se aproximou da orelha da namorada, mordiscou o lóbulo de leve e disse:

-E desde quando você manda em algo? – ele não podia ver o sorriso que Hinata deu.

Milésimos de segundo depois, o demônio se sentiu atirado com brutalidade, as posições estavam invertidas. Hinata o prendia usando seu peso e força, para prensá-lo no colchão. Uma das mãos femininas - com unhas compridas, fortes e afiadas - apontavam para o espaço na base do pescoço de Sasuke.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e a fitou com um ar questionador. A morena sorriu docilmente e disse:

-Desde que eu aprendi a fazer esse tipo de coisa. – piscou os olhos, fazendo as pestanas pintadas com rímel abanarem. – Agora estou definitivamente indo. – ágil como um gato, Hinata se lançou para trás, aterrissando suavemente, virou-se e logo antes de sair correndo, olhou por sobre o ombro e mandou-lhe um beijo.

-Puf... – Sasuke bufou.

O moreno havia se sentado na cama logo antes da menina sair, ele se deixou cair para trás abrindo os braços e afundando no macio colchão coberto por um edredom azul escuro com um símbolo de um leque vermelho e branco.

Os braços bem desenvolvidos descansaram abertos, caídos do lado da cabeça do moreno. Fitando o teto branco, Sasuke se permitiu sorrir. Era um sorriso pequenino, de canto, mal passava de uma torção do canto dos lábios, mas ainda sim era um sorriso.

...oOo...

A morena subiu até o terraço, suas passadas pareciam mais leves, como se a gravidade não fosse nada. Abriu a portinha que supostamente deveria ficar trancada e passou fechando-a por trás de si.

Deu cerca de três passos para trás, tomou impulso e subiu na pequena cabine que cercava a porta. Fitou o céu negro com manchas cinzentas, tudo indicava que choveria em breve.

Abriu os braços e deixou com que o vento forte batesse contra si, a sensação que voava se apoderou da garota. O ar gelado batia contra o rosto feminino, a umidade e eletricidade no ar deixavam seus pelos arrepiados.

A chuva seria pesada.

Delicadamente se sentou, e sentiu algo de estranho.

O ar havia mudado, um aroma doce e rico dançava ao entrar pelas suas narinas. Algo quente, que atiçava seus instintos adormecidos. Algo rugia dentro dela. Estava oca, como se não comesse há semanas, e aquele cheiro a enlouquecia, despertava o pior dentro de si.

Aquele monstro, aquele que estava adormecido desde que morrera há tantos séculos rugia esfomeado. Sim. Seu corpo se lembrava de como fora a última vez, de como ela quisera saborear o sangue daquela escória que impedira Sasuke de lutar ao seu lado naquela dita guerra há tanto tempo.

Um rosnado gutural escapou por entre os lábios femininos que se encontravam entreabertos, os caninos inferiores e superiores cresceram levemente, tomando uma forma mais pontiaguda, como a de um animal.

Aquele monstro há tanto adormecido só esperando por uma oportunidade. E o ódio, a raiva, a fome, o ciúmes, o rancor que guardou, tudo veio à tona. O monstro sedento rugia, o cheiro de sangue a enlouquecia.

Começo a se contorcer, ela tinha que resistir! Mas era tão atrativo, a dor de suportar aquela tentação era física, ela sentia como se aquilo fosse matá-la.

Sem saber o que fazia, jogou-se de cima da cabine, e cambaleando, pelo desgaste mental que aquilo dentro de si causava, adentrou pela porta. O aroma intensificou-se, e sem saber o que fazia, Hinata caminhou com passos vacilantes pelas escadas.

Não sabia quantos degraus já tinha decido, mas sua visão se tornou vermelha, e um familiar pinicar atingiu seus olhos. Ela sabia que eles estavam mudando. Ela sentia aquele aroma, e sua parte feroz tomou conta de si.

Com uma velocidade sobre humana, a morena seguiu um caminho até um dos dormitórios, onde adentrou, sem reconhecer nada, permitiu que seus pés lhe guiassem até o banheiro, e encontrou uma garota caída no Box.

A sede crescia dentro de si, mas não fez nenhum movimento brusco.

A última coisa que ela se lembrou, foi cravar as presas no pescoço da garota deitada no chão envolta numa poça de sangue diluído na água...

...oOo...

Taram! Isso foi o que eu consegui escrever mais ou menos em Setembro, desde então não tenho escrito nada, ando COM muita falta de criatividade para a fanfic, então gostaria de pedir para que me mandem sugestões do que pode acontecer! Isto é, se ainda tiver alguém lendo .  
Beeijos de Framboesa e obrigada por lerem!  
Rynui


End file.
